Le Joyau du Dragon
by RedChi-San
Summary: Troquer une vie pourrit par des patrons raciste et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerner de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Le joyaux du dragon.

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maitre de l'écriture fantastique: J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance.

Résumer: Troquer une vie pourrit par des patrons raciste et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, d'esclave métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise par les hommes (Et pas dans le bon sens), et d'une famille raciste, violente et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au seins d'une compagnie de nain, mâle, limite suicidaire avec un chef des plus sadique! (Toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerner de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je suis la troisième à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les deux autres fictions (Que j'ai lu et beaucoup apprécié) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer d'y aller dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, c'est pareil...

* * *

><p>La mort d'une première vie.<p>

* * *

><p>La vie est fragile. La mort, encore plus. C'est ce petit équilibre, que tout être humain connais dès le premier battement de cœur, qui nous maintient dans ce que les gens appel: la vie. Pour beaucoup, vivre c'est rire, manger, bouger, dormir et rêver. J'aimerais beaucoup penser comme eux, mais j'en suis tout bonnement incapable. La saveur douce et bonne de cet éclat si magique qui s'appelle vivre, je ne l'ai connu qu'étant petite fille, blottit contre le corps chaud et rassurant de ma mama.<p>

L'équilibre entre la vie et et la mort est très souvent difficile à imaginer. Souvent, en marchant dans les ruelles, je regarde autour de moi et je me demande: si je traverse brusquement, que je passe devant se camion, ou cette voiture, vais-je m'envoler au paradis, ou tomber en enfer? Quel différence il y a entre la vie et la mort? La fin et le commencement? Je ne suis pas croyante, loin de là. Pour moi, la mort c'est la mort. Qu'il y ai quelque chose après ne change pas le fait que nous avons perdu ce que nous avons laisser derrière. Comme par exemple mama et papa. Quel différence qu'ils soient en enfer ou au paradis? Ils sont partit, en me laissant seule derrière avec ma petite sœur, Maxime. Je me posait souvent des questions autre fois et aujourd'hui elles se sont multiplié par dix.

Pourquoi m'a-t-on choisie moi? Comment puis-je partir de cette vie, tout en laissant en vie et en bonne santé les autres derrière moi? Que puis-je attendre de la vie, ou de la mort aujourd'hui?

Maxime est en sécurité je crois. J'espère vraiment pouvoir faire confiance à ces deux idiots naïf. Mais bon, si on échoue ça ne va plus servir à rien de la caché. _Il _la trouvera, et lui fera subir la même torture que moi. Maxime est si naïve, si fragile...

Quand à moi, il n'y a plus d'espoir possible. Mon équilibre a été brisé il y a des années, et bien qu'aujourd'hui je commence à le retrouver, je sens que je vais le perdre à nouveau.

La vie m'a fait souffrir de toutes les manières possible. J'ai vécu la perte, l'esclavage, le viol, l'humiliation et la torture. Mes dernières années étaient peut-être plus douces, mais ça n'a rien changer à mon présent. Je porte des cicatrices qui me marqueront à jamais, autant physiquement que mentalement.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir ma réaction face à un homme torse-nu. Je me met à trembler, je sue, je deviens nerveuse et agressive tout en étant terrifiée.

J'ai bien donner l'exemple d'un homme. Mais pas lui. Lui par contre... Il a été... Comment dire...

Ah, et puis ça n'a plus d'importance. Le passé est le passé. Rien ne peut le changer. En se moment, j'avance vers la mort.

Je sens la vie s'écrouler de moi à mesure que la petite embarcation glisse sur l'eau geler du lac. Droit devant moi, se dresse une montagne imposante, et surtout unique.

La montagne solitaire.

Erebor.

À côté de moi, Thorin serre son poing sur une hache, et j'entends presque la nervosité de Bilbo, assit juste derrière moi, tant il respire fort. Dans les autres barques, les nains se sont redressé, et ne quitte plus des yeux leur montagne.

Nous savons tous ce qui nous attend, une fois arrivé. En tout cas, moi je sais.

La mort, vieille amie, va enfin venir me prendre après moult appel et prière. Enfin... Enfin ça sera juste... Fini.

* * *

><p>Six ans auparavant, Port-au-Prince, Haïti, Amérique centrale.<p>

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, cela fait exactement quatorze ans. Cent soixante-huit mois. Six cent soixante-douze semaines. Quatre mille sept cent quatre jours. Soit quatorze ans que mama et papa étaient mort. J'avais huit ans. Maxime en avait six. Nous sommes toutes les deux née le même jour, mais avec deux années de différence. Et si je ne me présentait pas comme la grande sœur de Maxime, on pourrait croire que je suis juste son amie. Nous ne nous ressemblons pas du tout.<p>

J'ai vingt-deux ans, presque vingt-trois, ma peau est d'un brun chocolat au lait, mes yeux sont d'un violet que j'ai emprunter aux améthystes, et mes cheveux d'un noirs corbeaux. Ma (presque) petite taille est d'un mètre cinquante-et-un, et comme pour compensé, j'ai une silhouette pas trop grasse (Bien que j'ai quelques rondeurs ici et là...) et une agilité presque de chat. Je pratique régulièrement la boxe, l'aïkido, le Bo-jutsu, le Ju-jitsu originel et le kung-fu, donc je sais me défendre, (Avec tout ça en bagage, le prochain qui se moque de ma petite taille est mort) et surtout je fais beaucoup de sport.

Maxime, vingt ans presque vingt-et-un, est mon opposé parfaite. Elle mesure 1m75, a de long cheveux soyeux d'un noir de nuit plus beau que le miens, des yeux violets envoutants, une taille fine et de longues jambes. Sa peau caramel, son visage de poupée et ses formes tout aussi parfaite (Selon moi et beaucoup d'homme) font d'elle une véritable beauté. Beauté encore plus haussé par ses lunettes à fine monture, et ses nombreuses compétences dans les arts martiaux. Comme moi, elle fait de l'aïkido et de la boxe, mais aussi d'autres arts martial asiatique tel que le Ken-jutsu, le Kyu-jutsu, le Laï-jutsu, le Hojo-jutsu et le Judo. Cependant, en dehors des arts martiaux, elle est une véritable intellectuel... Elle passe sont temps à lire et à écrire.

À côté de mon lit, mon réveil commence à hurler. D'un coup calculer, je le fait taire. Bon, quand c'est l'heure, c'est l'heure...

Je me lève de mon lit et enfile un pantalon de toile et une chemise pour homme. Je file à la salle de bain, où je me lave sommairement le visage et les dessous de bras, avant de plaquer ma poitrine sur mon torse grâce à un bandage, (je fais du bonnet C, c'est pas très pratique pour mon travail) et avec une paire de ciseau, je coupe mes pointes de cheveux. Après avoir enfiler correctement mes vêtements, mon reflet me renvois l'image d'un jeune garçon noir d'environ 12-13 ans. Ah ouais, parce que j'ai oublier de dire que je ne fais pas du tout mon âge.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je croise Maxime, qui me sourit doucement. Elle a elle aussi enfiler sa tenue de travail, pantalon et chemise. On file dans la rue, ignorant les imbéciles qui hèlent Maxime, et ont s'engouffre dans l'arrière d'un resto. Le Queen Milly. Inutile de dire que Milly est notre patronne, et la princesse de son père. Je remonte mes manches, salue les hommes de la cuisine, prend un carnet et enfile un tablier, puis part prendre les commandes du resto. Très vite les gens rentrent, on salue les habitués, les fans de Maxime, et ceux qui adore se payer ma tête. À leur yeux, je suis un homme de petite taille sans le sous qui drague Maxime, leur préféré. Sauf que je suis une meuf, la grande soeur de Maxime et que je hais les plaisantins.

La journée passe lentement, je salue, je discute, je souris, je prend commande, j'endure les insultes, je fais semblant, je parle, j'emporte les commandes, je m'excuse s'il y a erreur, je salue à nouveau, je reprend d'autres commandes, je menace les mecs qui embête ma soeur et ce durant tout mon service, jusqu'à la fin.

L'horloge murale sonne vingt-deux heures, et je m'affale sur une chaise en soufflant bruyamment. Maxime s'assit à côté de moi et me fait un léger sourire.

«C'était une bonne journée aujourd'hui. Me dit-elle avec sa voix douce.

-Ouais, c'était pas si mal pour une merde.» Je répond avec ma voix rauque, quasi masculine.

Avant que quelqu'un ne me fasse la remarque, je n'ai pas du tout de complexe d'infériorité avec ma soeur. Nous sommes totalement différente, et je ne fais que souligner ce fait. Peut-être un peu trop de fois... Bref.

«C'est le jour de notre paye aujourd'hui...

-Hum. Milly, cette chère petite conne, va sans doute essayer de me faire chier juste pour m'enlever une partie de mon salaire.

-Milly n'est pas si horrible que ça...» Dit-elle doucement.

Ouais c'est ça. La dernière fois, elle m'a tellement énerver à insulter ma petite taille et ma couleur de peau que j'ai carrément cassé en deux une table. (Elle a eu de la chance, je voulais lui mettre mon poing dans la figure) Résultat: j'ai payer. De mon salaire. Une chance que Milly-la-conne et son papa chéri sont racistes puissante million, pensant même que l'esclavage des noirs est une chose que jamais nous n'aurions du interdire. Ils ignorent que Maxime est également une métisse, résultat elle garde tout son salaire elle.

Tiens, parlant de ça, voilà miss perfect... Avec son sourire hypocrite.

«Tiens Maxime, voilà ta paye. Merci pour ton travail.

-Merci Milly.» Sourit simplement ma soeur.

Elle me fait un petit sourire et sort vers l'arrière. Dès que Maxime disparait, Milly perd son sourire gentil et prend plutôt une expression de dégout en mon encontre.

«Toi, le sale noir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserais voler notre argent. Crache-t-elle.

-J'ai travailler sans me plaindre douze heures par jour durant deux semaines, tous les jours. Lui rappelais-je en retenant mon propre dégout d'elle.

-Presque cent dollars ont disparu de la caisse la semaine dernière.

-Et comme par hasard, le lendemain du vol tu avais refais ta teinture à cent dollars.» Ironisais-je.

Son visage se tord dans une expression dangereuse. Je suis certaine que d'ici deux secondes, elle va...

«ESPÈCE DE MERDE DE NOIR! TU OSES M'ACCUSER MOI, UNE BLANCHE SUPÉRIEURE À TOI, DE VOLEUSE?!

-Non. Je n'ai jamais dit le mot voleuse.»

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, un cuisinier rentre et demande ce qui se passe. Milly retrouve son sourire hypocrite et répond qu'un client à hurler, mais que je l'ai jeter dehors. Je vois tout de suite qu'il ne l'a crois pas, mais comme Milly me donne l'enveloppe avec mon salaire, je ne dis rien et me casse.

Avant de sortir, j'ouvre l'enveloppe, et vois qu'il ne reste que vingt dollars au montant que je suis supposer avoir reçu, cet à dire presque cinq cent. C'est ça le problème avec les paiements par argent cash. C'est que le patron peux enlever autant qu'il veut on n'a aucune preuve contre lui. Je sors dehors, et trouve Maxime en train de faire une clef de bras à un type qui hurle des insultes de pute et de salope.

«Yo, Maxime, on y va.

-PARCE QU'EN PLUS T'ES UN TRAVELO?! Hurle le mec en fixant ma suer. C'est vrai que son nom porte à confusion...

-J'arrive grande soeur.» Me répondit-elle.

Le mec hurle à en plus finir et finalement Maxime le lâche. J'avoue que juste en entendant son nom, on crois toujours qu'il s'agit d'un mec, mais pourtant son physique montre tout le contraire... Nous rentrâmes chez nous, et je vais immédiatement commencer à préparer le repas. Maxime est peut-être une intellectuelle, mais question travaux ménager, elle est nulle. Je marmonne vaguement à Maxime qu'on a du poulet pour diné, mais elle est déjà dans son roman. Un gros pavé de six cent pages j'imagine.

«C'est quoi celui-là? De demande en commençant à placer le couvert sur la table.

-Le Hobbit, de J.R.R. Tolkien.

-... Cet à dire?

-La même chose que le seigneur des anneaux. Sauf que ça se passe avant.

-Oh.»

Je ne rajoute rien d'autre. Je me suis endormie devant le premier film, alors que Maxime n'arrêtait pas de me dire que j'adorerais ça. C'est vrai que les films avec des guerres d'épées m'intéresse beaucoup mais le seigneur des anneaux est juste trop long pour moi. Je préfère le film "300". Je met le poulet dans le four, recouvert d'une feuille d'aluminium et met les patates à cuire dans un chaudron. Puis je m'assis sur une chaise devant elle et lui prit de continuer. Je vois très bien qu'elle a très envie de parler de son livre.

«Je sais que tu n'as pas trop suivit l'histoire du seigneur des anneaux, mais est-ce que tu te rappelle du Hobbit nommer Bilbo Baggins?

-Ouais, vaguement... C'est pas le fou qui devient invisible durant sa fête?

-En fait, il utilise un anneau maléfique, que son neveu, Frodo, doit détruire dans le seigneur des anneaux.

-Ok... Le rapport avec le Hobbit?

-Ben c'est l'histoire de Bilbo avant le seigneur des anneaux. Il part à l'aventure avec treize nains et un magicien...

-Le pauvre! Treize nains!

-Et pas les plus propres... Bref, treize nains qui l'accompagne pour retrouver leur montagne.

-Bah, qu'ils lèvent la tête s'ils ne la vois pas leur montagne.» Répliquais-je en grimaçant.

Maxime rigole un peu en posant une main sur sa bouche. Elle adore mes remarques oh combien sadique, cynique, ironique et surtout juste, à propos d'à peu près n'importe quoi.

«Leur montagne qui était leur royaume.

-Comme le mien est mon lit.

-Malheureusement, leur montagne à été envahie.

-C'est un comble.

-Par un dragon cracheur de feu.

-Je me demande comme il est rentré celui-là.

-Le dragon convoitait l'or que les nains avaient extrait de leurs mines.

-Évidement. Ils sont pas cousins par hasard?

-Malheureusement, beaucoup de nains furent tuer, et lorsqu'ils sortirent en catastrophe, leur prince appela les elfes en aide, mais les elfes n'ont rien fait.

-Pfff, j'aime pas trop les elfes dans tes livres. Ils font toujours genre: Je suis le plus beau, le plus immortel, j'ai toujours raison et toi t'as tort alors écrase.

-Donc le prince a décider de former une compagnie pour reprendre son royaume par la force, cette fois-ci sans demander l'aide des elfes.

-J'espère pour lui. C'est fragile ces petites bêtes. Une compagnie tu dis... De treize nains j'imagine?

-Et d'un magicien et d'un Hobbit.

-... Il vont s'y cassé la gueule, c'est moi qui te le dit. Son dragon au prince là, il a carrément détruit une armée complète, alors treize nains, un magicien et un hobbit... À moins que son plan ça soit de le faire mourir de rire!»

Maxime éclate franchement de rire cette fois-ci. Je le voyais arriver depuis un moment, mais c'est ma dernière remarque qui a fait mouche. Elle pose le livre sur la table et je le prend. Je lis un nom au hasard sur la page, et marmonne:

«Thorin Oakenshield...»

Et comme si quelque chose n'attendait que ça, un truc m'assomme par derrière et je tombe la tête première sur la table. La dernière chose dont je me souviens est l'odeur de brûler qui vient de la cuisine, et le bruit sourd de Maxime tombant à mes pieds.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Premier chapitre, fait! Bonne journéesoiré/après-midi/matin/nuit/etc à tous et à toutes! J'espère avoir vos commentaires sur cette fiction bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Le joyaux du dragon.

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maitre de l'écriture fantastique: J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumer: Troquer une vie pourrit par des patrons raciste et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise par les hommes (Et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nain, mâle, limite suicidaire avec un chef des plus sadique! (Toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerner de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je suis la troisième à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les deux autres fictions (Que j'ai lu et beaucoup apprécié) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer d'y aller dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

* * *

><p>Une deuxième vie après la mort.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux une première fois, la lumière blanche est si aveuglante, que je les referme aussitôt. Un chuchotement doux d'un cours d'eau me parviens à l'oreille, et je me demande vaguement où je suis.<p>

«Sabrina... Réveille toi... Sabrina...»

La voix est mélodieuse, presque douce. On dirait mama... Ah, mais d'après ce que j'ai sentit avant de m'évanouir, c'était l'odeur de brûler... Et si mama est juste là alors, c'est que je suis morte? La mort est finalement plus douce que ce que je croyais...

«Mama? C'est toi?»

On sais jamais, ça pourrait aussi être un ange... Ou un démon. J'ignore que croire en ce moment fatidique de la vie après la mort, alors que j'expérimente enfin la mienne.

«Sabrina, s'il te plait, ouvre les yeux et tu verras.»

Bon, si on insiste... J'ouvre docilement les yeux, et je vois tout de suite que la lumière à baissé en intensité. Je me redresse, et vois... Des arbres? Mais... C'est sur de l'herbe que je suis étendu? Mais que... Où suis-je? Je me lève et regarde autour de moi. Une clairière dans une forêt lumineuse! Oh bon sang! C'est ça la mort? Mais je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation! Je vais passé l'éternité à essayer de retrouver mon chemin on dirait...

«Hé, la femme qui m'a parler! Où êtes-vous?

-Juste ici, Sabrina.» On me répond derrière moi.

Je me retourne et m'emmêle les pieds dans du tissu. Je baisse le regard et... Ah non! Pas question! C'est pas parce que je suis morte que je vais porter une robe! Une robe blanche, toute vaporeuse et avec plein de couche de tissu pour le jupon, et un corsage assez serrer pour le torse. Je vois qu'on c'est amuser à libérer ma poitrine... Mes cheveux sont toujours aussi courts au moins, ils ne m'arrivent qu'en dessous des oreilles comme toujours. Par contre, ils ont l'air plus soyeux... Zut de zut, mais qui c'est amuser à jouer à la poupée Barbie version humaine avec moi pendant que je me remettait de ma mort?! Je lève la tête et croise un regard bleu ciel. Waaa... Mais c'est la copie version pâle de Maxime! Avec des oreilles pointues...

Des oreilles pointues?!

«Si jamais vous me dites que vous êtes une elfe, je vous massacre, jolie femme ou pas!» La menaçais-je.

Elle me sourit doucement.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Sabrina. Je ne suis pas une elfe. Je suis une Valar. Je me nomme Vairë la tisserande, dame du temps.

-... Sabrina tout court. Dame de rien du tout.

-Ne te dénigre pas Sabrina. Tu as beaucoup à apporter aux personnes qui sont destiné à te rencontrer et à te côtoyer.

-Je ne vois toujours pas ce que vous faites ici madame.

-Appelle-moi juste Vairë. Tu es ici car tu as été choisis.»

Je lève un sourcil à cette remarque. À non, on ne va pas me sortir le sermon de je-suis-l'élue-de-la-prophétie-la-seule-capable-de-sauver-le-monde-de-la-destruction-à-cause-d'un-mégalomane-qui-se-venge-de-son-enfance-pourrite...

«Choisie pour quoi?

-Pour pouvoir renverser le cours du temps.

-... C'est pas votre boulot madame la dame du temps?

-Je ne fais que créer le temps, je ne peux l'influencer, Sabrina. Seul les mortels le peuvent. Comme par exemple...

-Moi.»

Elle me sourit pour seule réponse. Allons bon, ne me dite pas que je vais devoir faire un acte super héroïque pour sauver la vie de tout un peuple qui de toute manière s'entre-déchire déjà!

«Tu semble dégager des ondes très négative Sabrina. Es-tu inquiète à propos de ta jeune soeur, Maxime?»

... Oh... Je n'ai même pas pensé à elle une seule fois... Elle est morte elle aussi?

«Où est Maxime?

-Elle est allongée plus loin. Elle a eu plus de difficulté que toi à passer, son arrivé n'était pas prévu en fait.

-Alors même des gens comme vous ne peuvent tout prévoir on dirait!» Me moquais-je.

Elle secoua la tête avec un drôle d'air. Je crois que je l'ai vexée. Elle se mord ensuite la lèvre et dit doucement:

«Non en effet. Nous ne pouvons pas tout prévoir. Après tout, nous ne somme pas parfait, malgré ce que crois les elfes.

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas parler d'elfe! Criais-je.

-Alors je n'en parlerai pas... Mais par contre, je dois vous parler d'une autre race d'Arda... Une race dont vous serez peut-être plus à l'aise...

-Je veux voir ma soeur avant tout. Après on parlera de ces gens. Et arrêter de parler de race devant moi, ça m'énerve!»

Il n'y a pas de race, merde! Tout le monde est pareil, simplement avec des morphologies différentes. Mais bon, on dirait que même dans la mort, il y a des gens qui se croient supérieur à d'autre... Elle me guide à travers la forêt et je la suis tout en tenant à deux mains les jupons trop nombreux de ma robe. J'vais tuer le type qui a décider que les femmes porterais des robes... Les pantalons c'est super pratique et zéro encombrant!

Finalement nous arrivâmes à une autre petite clairière, où je vois ma petite soeur allonger par terre. Elle porte la même robe que moi, mais je vois très bien qu'elle lui va mieux à elle qu'à moi. Et pas que pour la silhouette!

Maxime ressemble à ses princesses magnifiques dans les contes pour enfants, fragiles et douces.

Moi je dois ressembler à une idiote fillette qui essaie la trop grande robe de sa mère... Surtout qu'avec mon physique de mec (Sauf mes bonnets C) les robes ne me vont juste pas.

Je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle et la veille, mais en regardant Vairë de sorte qu'elle continue son histoire.

«Je veux en premier lieu vous dire que moi et les miens vous respectes énormément, et que je ne veux en aucun cas vous vexer. Je veux vous parler des nains.

-Allez-y.

-D'après vos derniers instant dans votre ancienne vie...

-Attendez! Mon ancienne vie? Vous voulez dire que je vais en avoir une nouvelle?!

-Oui. C'est ce que je dois vous dévoiler en se moment. Puis nous parlerons de vos nouveaux dons et vous pourrez partir avec votre soeur.

-Mes... Dons...»

Allons bon. Maintenant j'avais des dons... Ça sera quoi après? Un type qui m'est destiné?

«Bon, allez-y alors, n'essayez pas de me ménager ou quoi que ce soit. La pressais-je.

-Comme tu dois l'avoir devinée, toi et ta soeur êtes mortes dans l'incendie de votre appartement, le 18 août 2013 [1] vers 19h00 du soir. Cependant, vos âmes ont voyagé dans le temps et l'espace pour arriver ici, sur les terres des Valars.

-Et c'est mal?

-Non. C'est signe que vous et votre soeur avez une dernière tâche à accomplir avant de quitter ce monde. Vous, comme votre aura l'indique, vous devrez sans aucun doute sauver des vies.

-Et Maxime?

-Elle doit, je crois bien, changer des gens.»

... C'est pas la même chose?

«Donc, on est ici pour changer le cours du temps de plusieurs personnes... Vous avez un nombre précis?

-Juste une estimation d'entre 16 et 21 345 personnes.» Me dit-elle après un petit silence.

On va pas y aller de main morte en tout cas!

«Dans votre nouvelle vie, vous aurez toujours les souvenirs venant de l'ancienne, seul certains détails seront effacé, d'autres seront amplifié. Comme par exemple, votre force physique sera multiplié par douze, ainsi que votre agilité par neuf et votre capacité d'analyse, par sept.

-Par conséquent, je serai plus fort, plus agile et plus intelligente que maintenant?

-Disons plutôt... que si tu t'entrainerais sans relâche sur ces trois compétences durant un siècle, tu atteindras ces capacités par toi-même.

-Je vois. Il y a autre chose dont je devrais savoir?

-Un mois dans ce plan équivaut à une centaine d'année dans les autres mondes. Présentement, dans le monde où je vais t'envoyer, les gens que tu dois sauver ne sont même pas encore nés. Tu vas donc t'entrainer à maitriser ta nouvelle force et en acquérir de nouvelles.»

Ah tiens, elle a abandonner le vouvoiement!

«Et Maxime dans tout ça? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient?

-Si tu le désire, elle peux te suivre...

-Évidemment!»

Vairë hocha la tête à mon éclat, et agita légèrement un bras. Une autre femme, plus petite et plus ronde, (Toujours les oreilles pointues) avec de longs cheveux de feu et des yeux ambre, apparu soudainement et se pencha sur ma soeur pour masser un peu ses tempes. Après quelques secondes, Maxime s'agita, et la femme hocha doucement la tête pour ensuite disparaitre.

«Qui était-ce?

-Estë la douce. C'est notre guérisseuse.» Me répond-t-elle simplement.

Maxime grogna légèrement, se releva et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en regardant autour d'elle. Elle semblait... Presque comme un enfant qui ouvrait les yeux pour la première fois dans ce monde... Je souris doucement en la voyant faire. Puis elle se tourna vers moi, et couvrit sa bouche de ses deux mains jointes.

«Oh mon dieu, Sabrina!

-Je sais, je porte une robe. Ah et y'a une drôle de fille derrière moi. Crois-moi, tout ça est contre ma volonté.

-... T'es super belle en robe Sabrina! Et la femme est assez... Heu... C'est un cosplay madame?»

Vairë sourit doucement et secoua la tête.

«C'est bien la réalité Maxime.» Dit-elle.

Je passa les quinze minutes suivantes à tout expliquer à Maxime, qui avala la pilule aussi bien que moi. Cet à dire:

«... Si jamais c'est une blague, je vous casse la gueule.» Dit-elle avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

Mon dieu, ma soeur violente! Elle qui est une agente de la paix! Comme quoi, la mort change bien des gens...

«Ce n'est ni une blague, ni un mensonge. Avant que vous ne commencez votre entrainement, il y a un choix qu'il faudra que vous fassiez.

-Qu'est-ce? Demanda ma soeur.

-Votre affinité.»

... Maxime et moi nous nous regardâmes, avec la même question dans le regard: Est-ce qu'elle était devenu folle?

«Vous pourriez être plus précise? Demanda Maxime.

-Dans un environnement en particulier, ou durant une situation, vos capacité seront plus forte que jamais, ce qui s'appelle l'état Berserk.

-Attendez... L'interrompu Maxime. L'état Berserk... Vous voulez dire la rage Berserk?

-C'est la même chose en effet.

-Désoler de cassé votre bulle, mais c'est quoi l'état Berserk? Demandais-je.

-C'est une sorte de transe dans laquelle les guerriers du nord comme les viking prenait, en s'inspirant de la rage de leur animal totem, et qui les faisait combattre et leur donnait une force digne des dieux.

-Donc... Quand on va piquer une crise de colère, on va tout cassé autour de nous?»

Maxime éclata de rire et Vairë secoua la tête.

«C'est pour éviter des événements tel que décris par Sabrina que vous allez choisir dans quel environnements vous aller entrer en rage Berserk.

-L'environnement... Vous pourriez donner un ou deux exemple? Demandais-je.

-Comme par exemple, lorsque vous êtes dans une bataille où votre camps risque de perdre... Ou quand votre famille est en péril... Ou quand vous êtes en présence de feu. C'est à votre choix.»

Nous hochâmes la tête. Je vis que Maxime réfléchissait déjà. Ça allait être assez compliquer... L'état Berserk doit être une sorte d'avantage, mais si par exemple je choisis quand il fait froid... Et que les gens que je suis sensé protégé partent dans le désert...

Après une dizaine de minute où je tourna la question dans ma tête, Maxime dit finalement avec un sourire:

«Je veux pouvoir entrer en état Berserk quand je veux, et quand je suis en présence d'atome d'hydrogène et d'oxygène.»

... Autrement dit n'importe quand! Autant dans l'eau (H2O = hydrogène et oxygène) que sur la terre ferme! (L'air contient des particules d'eau) Maxime est décidément une vraie petite intello... J'eus alors ma propre idée.

«Quand à moi, je veux pouvoir entrer en rage Berserk quand je veux quand je suis en présence de la terre.»

Encore une fois, à peu près n'importe quand. (Sauf si on vole, mais comme je déteste la simple idée de poser un pied dans un avion...) Vairë hocha la tête et tourna des talons.

«Il vous faudra attendre un peu plus de neuf siècle avant de pouvoir sortir d'ici. Vous avez donc neuf mois pour vous entrainer en vu des nombreux combats qui vous attendent. Deux dernières choses avant de vous quitter: Cette clairière répondra à tous vos besoin, sauf la nourriture. Vous devrez chasser par vous même. Ensuite, les armes dans la cabane plus loin sont à vous. Vous ne pouvez en choisir que trois chacune, les autres disparaitrons. C'est tout. Namarië, Sabrina, Maxime. Je reviendrais.»

Et elle disparu entre les arbres, nous laissant seules pour les neuf prochains mois... Et d'ailleurs, sans m'avoir finalement dit le pourquoi qu'elle m'a parler de nains! À moins que ça soit une mauvaise plaisanterie sur ma taille... Si c'est le cas, je compte bien refaire ma vie sans lui obéir, à cette espèce... D'elfe!

* * *

><p>[1] Je sais que la date est de l'an passé, je l'ai choisi un peu au hasard, et je ne voulais pas de l'année 2014. C'est tout!<p>

Yosh, deuxième chapitre fini! Cependant, j'avertis d'avance: Ne prenez pas pour acquis le fait que je publie aussi vite, c'est simplement parce que j'ai beaucoup d'idée et de motivation. ^^ Il se peut que d'ici une dizaine de chapitre, je n'ai plus d'idée, et que je vous fasse patienter quelques semaines... Pardon d'avance! J'espère avoir quand même quelques commentaires! Merci d'avance et à bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Le joyau du dragon.

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maitre de l'écriture fantastique: J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumer: Troquer une vie pourrit par des patrons racistes et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise par les hommes (Et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nain, mâle, limite suicidaire avec un chef des plus sadique! (Toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerner de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je ne suis pas la première à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les autres fictions (Que j'ai lu et beaucoup apprécié) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer d'y aller dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

* * *

><p>Un entrainement de la mort<p>

* * *

><p>Deux mois et demi ont passés depuis notre mort, à moi et Maxime. Ce qui signifie un peu plus de deux cent ans sur la terre des mortels... C'est assez déroutant pour quelqu'un comme moi qui ai toujours vécu au jour le jour.<p>

Dès que Vairë disparu, ma première réaction fut de déchirer tous les tissus trop superflus de ma robe, cet à dire les grands et long jupons, ainsi que les manches évasées. Et de jeter le tissu dans la rivière. Ma chère sœur à crier au gaspillage, et j'ai été reprendre le tissu.

Parlant d'elle, Maxime c'est très vite adapter à notre nouvelle... "Vie" si je puis le dire ainsi. Quand nous sommes entrée dans notre nouveau chez nous, (une cabane en bois rond et en pierre, ronde avec un étage et une cave, très chaleureuse, avec un grand foyer au milieu.) elle a tout de suite été voir les arcs. Je l'ai suivie, ne sachant pas trop quoi prendre, vu que je n'avais jamais été attiré par les histoires médiévale ou fantastique.

**Flash Back**

Maxime examina tous les arcs, un par un, les soupesant et testant la corde en l'étirant avant de remettre l'arc à sa place tandis que moi je la regardais faire. Finalement, elle se décida pour un arc composite à double courbure, d'un noir assez profond, vernis et avec un carquois de flèches d'un gris sombre aux plumes soyeuses.

«Christynn. Dit ma sœur en fixant son arc.

-Hein?

-L'arc... Il s'appelle Christynn. Dès que je l'ai choisi pour être mon arc, j'ai tout de suite su son nom et ses capacités.

-Et quelles sont-elles?

-Les flèches reviennent toujours dans mon carquois après utilisation, et peuvent transpercer l'acier d'une armure de plaque. Quand à l'arc en lui-même, il peut apparaitre dans mes mains à ma seule volonté. Sinon, il retourne dans une dimension qui lui est propre, et où il sera réparé si jamais il se brise.

-... C'est bien?

-Oui! Bon, il te faut à toi aussi une arme de longue porté, pour qu'on puisse toute les deux appuyer l'autre quand elle se battra au corps à corps.» Décida-t-elle.

Je testai divers arcs, mais à chaque fois je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise avec l'arme, ou l'arme en question était trop grande. Finalement, Maxime me mit une arbalète dans les mains et déjà là, ça allait mieux. Bien que... Même l'arbalète légère était un peu trop grande pour moi... C'est alors que nous tombâmes sur mes futurs bijoux: Deux arbalètes de poing d'un brun de chêne veiné de nacre, avec déjà un carreau prêt à servir chacun.

Sans même regarder Maxime, je les prends, un dans chaque main. Aussitôt, je me rends compte que je sais.

«Maki et Nomi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire?»

Je réfléchis... Pas très longtemps.

«Il n'y a pas de limite de carreaux... Et je n'ai pas besoin de les charger, Maki et Nomi le font tous seul. Les carreaux de Maki sont naturellement empoisonnés, et le poison se modifie par rapport à mon adversaire... Nomi quand à lui... Quand j'ai un adversaire en tête et qu'il se trouve à moins de cinq cent mètres de moi, mon carreau le trouve, peu importe où il est.

-C'est cool! On a nos premières armes! S'écria Maxime avec un grand sourire.»

Elle fila ensuite en direction... Des épées. Je n'ai jamais apprit à manier ce genre d'arme, pour le moment mes arbalètes sont suffisante... Je vais quand même voir les autres armes, passant devant plusieurs, et tombe sur une perle.

Un Bo adapté à ma taille. Sauf qu'à la différence, il est un peu plus large, avec un bout plus gros que l'autre, comme un sceptre de bois et qu'il semble assez lourd. Je le prends, le fait tournoyer d'une seule main et soudainement des éclairs parcours le bâton! Je le relâche immédiatement, et l'effet s'arrête. Un bâton magique? C'est vrai que la magie serait utile mais... Est-ce que je peux en faire...?

C'est en me mordant la lèvre que je prends le bâton et décide d'en faire mon arme. Aussitôt, les informations me sautent en mémoire.

«Gungnir, le bâton foudre, la lance des dieux...»

Je pouvais lancer des décharges électriques à tout ce qui était mon ennemi, simplement en pressant le manche avec le pouce et l'index. Si je frappais le sol avec le manche du bâton, une dizaine d'éclairs jaillirait du sol pour électrocuter mes ennemis. Je pouvais également contrôler la météo, l'orage et avec suffisamment de concentration, je pouvais trouver les empruntes électriques des gens vivants autour de moi. Il fallait juste que je me "branche" sur la bonne fréquence... Pour "recharger" mon bâton, ou en augmenter la puissance, il ne me suffisait que de le faire tournoyer dans les airs. De plus, en maniant ce bâton, je maitrisais la magie violette, cet à dire l'électricité et la spiritualité, en plus de la magie plus ordinaire, comme les incantations, les mélanges alchimique...

Mon dieu, il y a des tonnes d'information qui rentre dans mon crâne! Je me retiens de hurler et une fois que tout est fini, j'inspire profondément. Je fixe alors le Bo, mon bâton de magicienne. Moi qui ne connais rien à la magie, me voilà servie...

Avec tout ça, autant commencer à chercher ma troisième arme... Quelque chose que je pourrais avoir au corps à corps... Pas une épée, la seule fois que j'ai essayé d'en faire, je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital pendant trois semaines à cause que j'avais entaillé ma propre jambe. On oublie aussi les dagues, c'est des lames qui demandent trop de discipline pour une fana d'action comme moi.

Je fais le tour trois fois, puis tombe enfin sur une section qui me plait un peu plus. Ça, ça doit être des armes...

Il n'y a que des marteaux de guerre, des grandes haches, des Morgenstern, des fléaux d'armes, il y a même d'immense bélier pour défoncer des portes!

Bon, évidement, je ne peux prendre aucun d'entre eux. Mais je flâne quand même dans cette section et je tombe finalement sur quelque chose qui me plait autant que ça m'intrigue.

De loin, ça ressemble à des gants ordinaires en une sorte de cuir. Mais quand je les enfile... Je serre les poings et aussitôt, je sens quatre sortes de petits leviers qu'il faut appuyer, au bout de mes doigts. Je presse le premier. Des pics d'un acier très beau sort soudainement des jointures de mon gants droit, longs de deux centimètres et demi environs. Je fais ensuite la même chose avec le gauche et hop! Des pointes d'acier sur ce gant également!

Le deuxième petit levier fait apparaitre des lames courbé inversé, qui suit mon bras jusqu'au coude, un peu comme les matraques inversés.

Le troisième fait jaillir une sorte de lame assez longue pour servir de dague de poing.

Et finalement, le quatrième fait apparaitre quatre griffes, juste au dessus de mes jointures.

Le tout dans un métal qui je crois n'est finalement pas de l'acier...

Je prends!

«... Aucun nom, cette arme n'a jamais été utilisée en temps de guerre. Ah, c'est sympa!»

Par contre, je sais maintenant que les lames sont en adamantine modifié, capable de percer la pierre et l'acier comme dans du beurre. Je sais également que ces gants ne pourront être portés que par moi. Pratique. Il n'y a aucune magie lié à ces gants sauf le dernier point, mais bon avec mon nouveau statut de "magicienne" j'avais sans doute déjà beaucoup de corde à mon arc de ce côté-là.

Finalement je suis retourné à l'entrée où j'ai été rejointe par Maxime, qui portait maintenant une épée à deux mains dans le dos avec son arc, ainsi qu'un étrange fouet autour de sa taille.

«Voilà! Dit-elle en souriant. Nous avons nos armes!»

Et tous les autres disparurent. Nous nous expliquâmes à chacune nos armes respectives et Maxime positivement ravie de savoir que j'allais devenir une magicienne.

«La magicienne violette... Ça ira avec tes yeux!» M'expliqua-t-elle avec le sourire.

**Fin Flash Back**

Et nous voilà, deux mois et demi plus tard. Avant d'apprendre à nous servir de nos nouveaux joujoux, Maxime à décrété que nous devrons apprendre à survivre par nous même dans la nature. Au bout d'une longue et pénible semaine, nous étions capable d'attraper quelques lapins et autres petites bêtes du même genre. Je me suis occupé moi-même du premier lapin que nous avions attrapé, Maxime étant trop sensible face à la mort de si petites bêtes. Étant donner que j'avais déjà expérimenté le choc de la mort, (Sous-entendu: Mes parents) je me désignai pour m'occuper de la préparation de tous nos repas. Maxime avait fini par être capable de chasser sans pleurer les animaux qu'elle abattait, et nous eûmes très vite droit à du plus gros gibier, tel des cerfs, de l'élan et même une fois un gros sanglier.

Et un mois après, nous nous sommes entrainés pour la première fois à manier nos lames. Comme Maxime à déjà pratiquer le Kendo, il lui est facile de s'adapter à son épée à deux mains. Mais pour moi, qui n'ai jamais manié une lame de ma vie, sauf pour couper des légumes... C'est horrible.

Je me suis au moins beaucoup entrainer avec mon "mode pique", et mon "mode dague". Je continue à combattre au corps à corps, mais en plus c'est comme si je combattais plus efficacement... Nous avons échangé quelques coups, mais avons vite compris que mes lames ne pouvait bloquer son épée, et vis-versa. Nous nous sommes donc entrainée ensemble uniquement lorsque nous entrainions notre corps.

Nous avons également prit le temps de faire un jogging dans les bois tous les matins durant une heure et tous les soirs de nager une autre heure dans la rivière profonde.

Et aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé de tester pour la première fois ma magie. Je serre dans mon poing mon bâton et un éclair violacé le traverse sans me faire mal. J'inspire doucement, et commence à faire tournoyer mon bâton dans mes mains. L'électricité s'y engage très vite, faisant grésiller l'air ambiant autour de moi.

«Comment tu te sens?» Me demande Maxime, plus loin.

Comment je me sens? Merveilleusement... Bien. Même... Plein d'énergie... Je crois que c'est ma magie, qui passe par mon corps avant de passé par mon bâton. C'est donc ainsi... Je la sens, dans le creux de mon ventre et de ma poitrine, cet amas d'énergie instable... Mais quand je la fait passer dans mon bâton, tout deviens plus... Facile à contrôler.

Instinctivement, je donne un coup de bâton dans l'air, comme si je frappais un ennemi sur l'épaule. Aussitôt, un éclair sort de l'extrémité de Gungnir et va frapper violemment un arbre plus loin. L'arbre en question se fend en deux.

«Wouahou! C'est incroyable, Sabrina! Est-ce que tu sais viser?

-C'est ce qu'on va voir. Je vais essayer de viser le rocher, juste à côté de l'arbre.»

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Je vais tournoyer rapidement mon bâton, et après quelques secondes de recharge, j'envoie un éclair... Qui frappe un arbre dix mètres à gauche du rocher.

«C'est la précision qu'il va falloir que je travail. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... C'est comme si je savais instinctivement comment manipuler ma magie... C'est...

-C'est comment?

-Comme tout une énergie contenu dans mon corps, qui circule comme le sang, mais à la seule différence que je peux envoyer ma magie où je veux dans mon corps, ou dans des objets que je tiens... Comme par exemple Gungnir.

-Donc ton bâton sert uniquement de catalyseur... Un peu comme les baguettes magiques dans Harry Potter!

-Dans le même style. Sauf que je grille tout le monde.

-Essais aussi de réglé la puissance de tes éclairs. Qui sait? Ça pourrait t'aider! D'après ce que je me souviens des magiciens dans le monde fantastique, ils pouvaient certes être très puissant dans un domaine, mais ils étaient également capable de faire d'autre sort de niveau plus général. Comme créer de la lumière, des sorts de détections, des trucs comme ça.

-Je vais voir. Et m'y entrainer. Et toi, avec ton fouet?

-Oh, tu sais... Ça sera surtout un moyen d'immobiliser mes ennemis, pas une arme de combat. Je l'ai prit parce que je suis très à l'aise avec ça.

-Avec ça... Les fouets? Mon dieu, Maxime, je ne te pensais pas comme ça...

-Quoi... Heu... HEIN?! Non, non, je me parlais pas de **_ça_**!» Rougit-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Elle en serait presque adorable... Je lui souris, et nous retournons à notre entrainement. De toute manière, entre chasser, s'entrainer, courir, nager et discuter entre nous, nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire. Très vite également, nous avons fini par nous rendre compte que notre force physique, ainsi que notre vitesse, augmentait. Mais d'une manière que nous pouvions nous adapter. C'était sans doute les améliorations que Vairë m'avait parlées. À ma grande surprise, je fus très vite capable de détruire un gros rocher à main nu et Maxime pouvait trancher un grand chêne en deux... Non pas de la largeur, mais de la longueur! Et nous étions capables de courir à des vitesses folles, sans être essoufflée après! Maxime était plus rapide que moi, mais elle avait des réflexes moins aiguisé que moi. Une bonne compensation.

Nous n'étions plus vraiment humaine... Et cela fut encore plus visible lors de notre première expérience en état de Berserk. Je me rendis compte que j'avais fais une erreur...

Maxime avait demandé d'entrer en ÉTAT Berserk... Elle restait consciente de ses actes durant ses moments et elle me faisait penser à un loup en chasse.

Son corps se recouvrait de tatouages en spirales avec des symboles celtiques noirs et un triskel sur son front. Ses cheveux viraient au blanc neige et ses yeux devenaient entièrement violets. Elle était si rapide qu'elle me faisait penser à ces foutus vampire dans Twilight... Et quand elle chassait... Un loup. Un pur loup. Elle était magnifique et dangereuse à la fois... Je plains l'homme qui tombera amoureux d'elle.

Mais moi... J'ai commis une terrible erreur. Terrible et pourtant si... Simple.

J'ai demandé d'entrer en RAGE Berserk.

Résultat: Je perdais absolument tout contrôle de moi-même. La première et unique fois que je passai en mode Rage comme dit Maxime... Je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais... La maison était détruite, ainsi que tous les arbres, rochers, animaux et plein d'autres choses, dans un très large rayon autour de moi. Maxime elle-même avait du aller se réfugier très loin, dans une montagne, pour fuir ma colère dévastatrice.

Elle avait cependant eu le temps de voir quel changement je prenais en mode Rage.

Mes cheveux devenaient d'un rouge sombre ressemblant au sang. Mes yeux étaient entièrement violets. Et j'avais des tatouages mariant le Tribal avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à des écailles. De plus... De loin je ressemblais à un démon avec des ailes et une aura de feu.

«Ta rage ressemble à celle d'un... Je ne sais pas trop... Mais quelque chose d'incroyablement violant et puissant...» Me dit simplement Maxime, après que je me fus calmé face à ses blessures.

Je lui avais cassé le bras. Ma petite sœur que j'aime plus que tout... Je l'avais blessé.

«Jamais je n'utiliserais la rage Berserk.» Promis-je en lui donnant les premiers soins avec ma magie. Maxime se contenta de me sourire doucement, comme si elle n'avait pas peur de moi.

**Et très vite... Les neufs mois passent, sans que nous voyons ni Vairë, ni un autre Valar et leurs oreilles pointues...**

Le dernier jour, je me réveillai avec la sensation qu'il fallait que je me prépare. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour chez les Valars... Car dès se soir...

J'allais en Arda. Aussi connu sous le nom de la Terre du Milieu.

Et à ma grande surprise, ce nom était étonnement familier...

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Au prochain chapitre, Sabrina et Maxime entrent enfin en Terre du Milieu! En passant, pour ceux qui seraient peut-être mélanger à cause des dates... Le fameux "six ans auparavant" dans le premier chapitre, il s'agit de six ans à partir de l'horloge biologique des filles. Donc ce ne sera que d'ici "quatre ans et demi" que les filles rencontreront Bilbo et les autres! Avant cela, elles ont du chemin à parcourir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas... D'ici deux ou trois chapitres, je commencerai enfin "Le Hobbit".<p>

Au plaisir d'avoir des commentaires, ou même des followers/Favorites! Ça fait toujours très plaisir de savoir l'avis de nos lecteurs...

RAR:

Someone: Merciiii pour ta review! Tu es la première à en faire une, je suis heureuse! Pour ta proposition, j'en serais très heureuse si je manque de motivation ^^ Et pour les armes: pour maxime t'as gagné, pour Sabrina, perdu. Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai longtemps réfléchie à ses futures armes... Puis, je me suis dit que son propre corps était suffisamment dangereux, sans qu'en plus elle manie une hache de guerre! xD Pour Thorin, sa réaction... Je n'ose en parler, je risque de tout dévoilé à l'avance, pardon!


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Le joyau du dragon.

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maitre de l'écriture fantastique: J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumer: Troquer une vie pourrit par des patrons racistes et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise par les hommes (Et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nain, mâle, limite suicidaire avec un chef des plus sadique! (Toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerner de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je ne suis pas la première à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les autres fictions (Que j'ai lu et beaucoup apprécié) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer d'y aller dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

* * *

><p>Après la mort, une renaissance.<p>

* * *

><p>Je m'habillai de mes vêtements ordinaire: cet à dire un pantalon solide brun, une paire de botte de cuir m'arrivant aux genoux, une chemise blanche élimé, une cotte de maille légère, une tunique noire m'arrivant au dessus du genou, mes gants, des brassard pour protéger mes avant-bras, ceinture pour y accrocher bourses et arbalètes, mon bâton accrocher dans mon dos et voilà.<p>

Maxime s'habilla dans le même style de vêtements, à la différence qu'elle ne mit pas de cotte de maille, mais une armure de cuir, que son pantalon était noir et ses bottes de la même teinte. Son arc et son épée allèrent dans son dos et son fouet enrouler autour de sa taille comme un serpent, par dessus sa ceinture qui tient son carquois de flèche. Elle porte également un bandeau qui retient ses mèches et natte ses longs cheveux.

Nous nous sourîmes en nous voyant ainsi habillé et nous attendîmes le retour de Vairë dans la clairière où elle nous avait quittées il y a neuf mois.

Nous n'avons pas attendu longtemps, Vairë apparu dix minutes après notre arrivé. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire une seule chose, je lui coupai toute parole:

«Nous nous sommes entrainés comme vous l'aviez demandé. Nous savons chasser, nous battre avec nos armes, je sais manipuler la magie et surtout, Maxime maîtrise parfaitement son état Berserk. Maintenant qu'on a remplit notre part du marché, remplissez le vôtre. Vous aviez commencé à parler de nain...»

La Valar me regarda un long moment, surement surprise vu sa tête, de même pour Maxime. Mais je ne me défilai pas. Vairë eu finalement un léger sourire et commença à parler:

«Vous serez bientôt renvoyer dans le monde des mortels, en Arda. Sachez que vous risquez d'être séparer une fois arrivé en bas.

-Quoi? Vous voulez dire qu'on ne sera pas ensemble? S'écria ma sœur.

-Malheureusement, c'est une possibilité. Je ne suis pas prophétesse, mais je maîtrise le temps. Et je vois qu'à vos trois premières années en Arda, vous serez séparées. Les autres années dépendront de votre force.»

Elle ne dit rien d'autre et nous la regardâmes, songeuses. Être séparées alors que nous ne l'avons jamais été... Mais c'était peut-être pour le mieux...? Mêmes les meilleures sœurs de l'univers finissent par se séparer un jour ou l'autre.

«... Bon, il y a autre chose à dire excepter ça?

-... Un jour, vous aurez besoin de votre rage Berserk, Sabrina. N'essayer pas de la détruire. Gardez toutes les deux en tête que vous vous retrouverez, peu importe ce qui se passera.»

Elle commence à me faire peur celle-là... Ça va être SI terrible que ça?

«... Et les nains?» Dis-je à nouveau.

Vairë me sourit. Et oui, je ne perds pas le nord moi!

«Je ne peux tout vous dire, car le cours du temps pourrait en être gravement changé. Sachez simplement que vous devez absolument intégrer une compagnie de nain, mené par un magicien gris. Sabrina, il vous contactera sans doute si vous vous forgez une solide réputation de magicienne. Maxime, vos talents seront requis si vous vous concentrez plus sur un certain point.»

Je vis Maxime hocher la tête. Elle avait l'air très sérieuse. Je me demande de quoi elle parle... Bon, je ne prétends pas tout connaître de ma sœur, mais quand même... Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être simple et facile à retenir. Si je deviens une magicienne connue, j'intègrerai cette fameuse compagnie.

«Une compagnie pour... Une quête dangereuse, j'imagine?

-En effet Maxime.»

Bon, ça va être des exploits de guerrière on dirait... Mais sans Maxime, nous avons moins de chance d'être toutes les deux prisent... Je me tournai brusquement vers Maxime.

«Il faut que nous nous donnons un point de rendez-vous, pour dans maximum trois ans. Quelque chose de facile à trouver, un lieu important par exemple. Une idée, dame du temps?

-... Bree, c'est une petite ville au sud des monts venteux. À l'auberge du poney fringant. Dit-elle.

-Donc, on se reverra à Bree, auberge du poney fringant d'ici trois ans, petite sœur?»

Maxime se mordit la lèvre, puis se précipita sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Oh là, là... Je vais pleurer moi aussi si elle continu!

«C'est une promesse, grande sœur! Et s'il te plait, ne soit pas en retard... Sinon je te cherche par tous les moyens et au diable la compagnie!

-Ne dit pas ça. Tu vas intégrer cette compagnie, même si je n'y suis pas.» Lui dis-je d'un ton sévère.

Elle renifla et hocha la tête. Je lui souris faiblement en réponse. Je n'allais certainement pas manquer ce rendez-vous moi!

Je sentis brusquement quelque chose m'enlacer. Mais c'était froid et je ne sentais pas la sensation de bras ordinaires. Je compris aussitôt ce qu'il se passait.

«Grande sœur!» Cria Maxime en se débattant contre les pouvoirs quasiment invisible de Vairë. Mais c'était inutile… Elle disparu très vite. J'eu au moins la force de lui faire un dernier grand sourire, et dès que je ne la vit plus, je lâchai enfin mes larmes. Ma sœur!

«Sabrina… Une dernière chose…

-Quoi? J'ai un rendez-vous très important, vous savez, hors de question d'être en retard! Répliquais-je vivement pour faire disparaitre mes larmes.

-Ce ne sera pas long. Retenez ces phrases, à n'importe quel prix.

-…

-C'est peut-être cruel, mais nécessaire. Froid, horrible, cauchemardesque, mais malheureusement nécessaire. Il n'y aura aucunes conséquences à long terme de type biologique et vous aurez mal. Très mal. Cependant… Un remède viendra. Il faudra juste être… Prête. Comprenez-vous?

-… Oui. Je vais souffrir, pas vrai?

-Je ne vous le cacherai pas. Vous allez souvent souhaiter mourir, même des années après. Vous allez maudire tout le monde, des enfants innocents à nous les Valars. Vous allez même souvent tenter de vous suicider. »

Je restai silencieuse. Étais-je prête à subir une telle souffrance? Au nom de quelle justice? Celle de la survie de quelques personnes? J'avais très envie de dire non à tout ça…

«Si vous refusez d'y aller, Maxime subira vos souffrances prévues.

-QUOI?!»

Comment osait-elle…! Ma petite sœur! On ne l'a menace pas!

«Et si vous mourrez durant le temps que vous serez en Terre du milieu, vos épreuves et souffrances seront vécues par votre sœur.»

L'espèce de salope! Je vais la tuer!

Mais avant que je ne puisse faire un seul mouvement dans sa direction, l'étreinte autour de moi se raffermie et je me sentis tirée par l'arrière brusquement. La sensation d'être écartelée me saisie, alors que j'envoyais un grand chapelet de juron à l'intention de Vairë.

Mais je ne la vis plus après quelques secondes, et me laissa glisser par en arrière sans vraiment débattre. Juste mon réflexe d'essayer de me libérer, mais voilà, c'était de la magie. Et la magie, je connais.

C'est quasiment impossible de se libérer d'un sortilège qu'on ne connaît pas. J'en sais quelque chose. Durant un entrainement, Maxime avait prit presque trois heures à se libérer d'un simple sortilège d'immobilisation. (Je précise, elle était en état Berserk)

Je me laissai donc emporter, et sentit au bout de quelques minutes la terre sous mes pieds.

C'est en sentant la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau que je me rendis compte que j'avais les yeux fermés. Je les ouvris lentement et devina qu'il devait être proche de midi pour que le soleil soit aussi éclatant. En portant ma main en visière contre le soleil, j'observai la grande plaine devant moi.

Une immense étendu d'herbe, de petite colline et aucune montagne à l'horizon. Magnifique… Tout simplement superbe. Mes yeux finirent par s'habituer à la lumière et je baissai ma main. C'est dingue… Mais où suis-je?

Je tournai sur moi-même, et remarqua qu'il y avait des hautes collines au loin. Bon, s'il y a une civilisation quelque part, peut-être que c'est là bas.

Je me mis donc en marche tout en restant sur mes gardes. Si Vairë nous avait donné des armes, et nous avait donné neuf mois pour nous entrainer à les manier, c'est que j'allais m'en servir bientôt. Et souvent.

C'est en faisant les premiers pas que je remarquai finalement un poids dans mon dos. Je m'arrêtai et sentit les courroies familière d'un sac à dos en tissu. Ah? Un dernier cadeau des Valars on dirait…

Je le posai à terre et le fouilla, faisant mentalement un inventaire pour déterminer ce qu'il me faudrait si jamais je manquais de quelque chose et quand j'aurais de l'argent.

Alors… Deux chemises et un pantalon de rechange, ainsi qu'un petit sac de tissu où se trouve deux sortes de culotte et de bande de tissu que je reconnais comme étant des sortes de serviettes pour quand j'aurai mes règles. Avec deux petits pains de savon, une grande lingette absorbante et une sorte d'éponge étrangement fait, j'ai la base de mon matériel pour mon hygiène corporel.

J'ai aussi, soigneusement emballé soit dans des grandes feuilles ou des tissus, de la viande séché, quelques pommes, du pain et oh miracle! Serais-ce des ribs?! Ces délicieuses côtes levées que je cuisinais avec les résultats de la chasse au cochon sauvage de Maxime, durant notre année chez les Valars?! Je levai légèrement le tissu qui protégeait la viande, et reniflai. Oh mon dieu… Au curry et au quatre épices… Miam! Maintenant j'ai faim!

Quoi que… Je n'ai pas put manger se matin… Et la viande est encore chaude… Allez, on attaque! Bonne appétit!

Je m'assis à même le sol, retirant mes gants pour ne pas les salir et posant mon bâton de mage juste à côté de moi. En même temps de manger ma viande, (De la main gauche) Je continuai mon inventaire mental.

Avec ma viande, mes fruits et mon pain, j'ai également quelques pochettes d'épices et de petits fruits comme des baies et autre, ainsi qu'un rouleau de corde fin. De quoi installer de petits pièges, parfais. La chasse au gros gibier, c'est plus pour Maxime, moi je m'attaque à plus petit. (La première personne qui OSE dire que je m'attaque aux animaux de ma taille, je le frappe avec mes gants en mode dague de poing!)

J'ai aussi de la corde plus grosse, un silex et des amorces, une petite lampe avec six flacons qui contiennent de l'huile vu l'odeur, une gourde d'eau pleine, ainsi que le nécessaire pour faire cuisine : Bol, petite marmite, large cuillère, petite cuillère, un set de trois couteaux de tailles différentes, et un truc qui ressemble à une poêle en fonte. Parfais.

Je vois que j'ai aussi une bourse contenant de l'or, une autre avec des herbes médicinales et deux rouleaux de bandages. Avec deux couvertures assez épaisses, me voilà paré pour la route!

Je vois qu'il me manque quand même quelques petites choses, moins importantes. Je n'ai aussi aucun moyen de me repéré, à croire que les cartes n'existes pas ici… Ou alors, elles doivent être trop rares pour que je puisse m'en trimbaler une.

Après mon repas, et m'être lavé les doigts soigneusement dans l'herbe grasse, je me relevai en m'étirant. Je remis mon sac dans mon dos, soigneusement fermer avec les couvertures à l'emplacement des sacs de couchage dans mon monde d'origine, remis mes gants et repartit avec mon bâton en main. Au moins comme ça, si je suis attaqué je pourrai répliquer vite avec ma magie.

Je marchai longtemps, la plaine étant plus grande que ce que je croyais, mais comme j'avais le ventre plein et une bonne endurance, je tombai finalement sur un tout petit village au creux de quatre collines au bout d'une heure de marche. Je souris de soulagement en voyant le village, et m'approchai.

Il va falloir que je me bâtisse une très bonne histoire pour justifier mon arrivé dans un endroit que je ne connais pas. Et je ne peux pas juste dire : «Je suis amnésique, aidez-moi.» parce que en disant cela, je ne pourrai expliquer la présence de mes armes, de mon statut de magicienne violette (J'ai finalement adopté le nom que Maxime m'a donner, ça fait cool et je ne pense pas qu'il y en a en Arda) ou encore, du fait que je recherche ma sœur.

Je crois que je vais donc plutôt me la jouer fine, cet à dire comme ce qui suis :

En entrant dans le village, les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, mais je ne leurs prêta aucune attention. Je me dirigeai vers le centre du village en regardant partout autour de moi le plus discrètement possible. Normalement, dans les rares romans fantastiques ou médiévaux que mama me lisait durant mon enfance, les personnes les plus importantes des villages étaient les chefs et les forgerons. Comme je dois passer pour une mercenaire, (Ce que je vais sans doute devenir ici…) autant aller faire semblant de m'acheter une lame!

Je repère vite une sorte de magasin à mur ouvert, avec ce qui semble être un four à l'intérieur, et une lourde pancarte de bois montrant une enclume plantée juste devant. La forge quoi…!

J'y pénétrai, et chercha du regard le forgeron. À ma grande surprise, je tombai sur une forgeronne! Plus grande que Maxime, une forte ossature vu sa carrure, portant pantalon et chemise brun pâle et un épais tablier noir. D'une main, elle soulevait un marteau et de l'autre, recouvert d'un gant, elle tenait une barre de métal chauffé à blanc.

«J'peux t'aider la p'tite? Me demanda-t-elle distraitement alors qu'elle cognait sans arrêt contre le métal.

-Je suis venu commander une dague à ma taille. En plus d'une information. Vous dérangerais-je?

-Na petite. Mais t'es pas un peu jeune pour demander une lame?

-Ne vous fiez pas à ma taille et à mon visage de poupée s'il vous plait. J'ai plus de vingt ans, et je suis mercenaire.»

Elle arrêta soudainement les coups de marteaux et me fixa. Après un moment, elle demanda en plissant les yeux :

«J'veux pas t'offenser, mais tu s'rais pas une naine? Quoi qu't'as la peau des sauvages du sud, alors j'sais pas.»

… Même ici en Arda, les habitants du sud sont… Considéré comme des sauvages… Dit donc, ça suffi les préjugés!

«Je suis une humaine tout à fait ordinaire, bien qu'avec une taille assez petite. Quand à ma peau, je suis née ainsi. Répondis-je le plus calmement possible.

-Ah bon… Enfin, t'es une cliente, pas d'quoi faire un procès. Une dague t'as dit? J'sais pas faire des p'tits trucs comme ça. Des hachettes, ça t'irais?

-Tant que je peux les transporter sans m'encombrer.

-'Kay alors. Va m'falloir la mesure de ton bras, pis pour ton info, c'est gratis.

-Merci, forgeronne. Je voudrais savoir le chemin le plus court pour arriver à la capitale. C'est la première fois que je viens dans ce pays vous voyez…

-Bah, c'est rien. T'as déjà l'air super paumé à voyager dans l'Rohan sans cheval…»

Ainsi donc, je suis au Rohan. Et apparemment, les cheveux sont essentiels. Prendre note de m'en procurer un… Quoi que… Je ne sais pas combien ça coûte, un cheval. J'ai bien ma bourse, que j'ai trouvée dans mon sac, mais si jamais le cheval coûte trop cher pour mon budget…

«L'plus court chemin, c'est d'monter au nord-ouest vers Edoras. Mais d'puis quelque temps, y'a plein d'groupe d'orque et d'warg qui attaque les voyageurs, c'est pas super prudent.

-Je vois. Y a-t-il une auberge dans le village?

-Village? Ah, p'tite, t'es pas dans un village ici, t'es à Aldburg, l'ancienne capitale du Rohan. La ville c'est réduite, mais on est toujours là. Et pis y'a encore quelques princes à la grande maison, alors ça apporte. Donc oui, y'a l'auberge du sang d'argent, juste au bout d'la rue.

-Merci. Vous voulez toujours mes mesures pour les haches?»

La forgeronne me gratifia d'un regard qui en disait long, du genre : «Ne te joue pas de moi, j'ai parfaitement compris le pourquoi de ta venue.» Et je lui souris en excuse, tout en lui lançant une pièce d'argent.

«Pour la peine. Et encore merci!»

Je quittai la forge et partit en direction de l'auberge. Le sang d'argent m'apparu alors comme une auberge… Assez immense. Trois étages, aussi large qu'un gymnase, avec une grande cours arrière et une écurie assez impressionnante. La vache…

Bon… Improvisation… Je rentre, je demande le prix d'une chambre, me renseigne sur la possibilité d'avoir un boulot payant et un cheval, puis je m'assois le plus possible à l'écart pour établir un plan de bataille. (Et dire que c'est Maxime la meilleure pour ça…)

J'entrai donc… Pour me baisser de justesse, évitant ainsi qu'un banc m'assomme. La vache, mais c'est la baston ici! Tout en usant de ma vitesse surhumaine et de mon agilité, je me faufilai jusqu'au bar, où je trouvai l'aubergiste en train d'essayer de calmer le jeu. Il me jeta un regard paniqué, et j'attrapai au vol une chaise haute pour m'y asseoir.

«C'est quoi le menu, patron?

-Heu… Mademoiselle, c'est que je ne peux cuisiner dans ces conditions… Revenez d'ici une demi-heure, ça devrait être fini…

-Ah bon? Ils se battent à des heures précises? (Ça serait un peu… Étrange.)

-Non, non, c'est juste qu'ils vont sans doute finir par se calmer un jour…

-Sans doute. Sauf que j'ai faim maintenant, moi.»

Et hop, je pris Gungnir pour ensuite donner un léger coup sur le plancher avec. Résultat : Des petits éclairs sortirent du sol, frappèrent les bagarreurs et ceux-ci tombèrent par terre, inconscient. Je rassurai aussitôt l'aubergiste :

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai simplement donné une impulsion électrique à leurs cerveaux pour qu'ils s'endorment. Nous disions donc… Quel est le menu?»

Bon, vu la tête que fait ce type, je sens que je ne vais pas manger tout de suite… Ne me dites pas que la magie est soit super rare, soit super mal vu!

* * *

><p>Yop yop yop! Quatrième chapitre bouclé! Et publié pas trop en retard ah ah! Perso, j'ai lut plein de truc et écouter plein de vidéo sur les films du Hobbit, sur la terre du milieu en tant que tel, et tout et tout. J'ai plein d'info maintenant! Je sais que vous vous dites : Mais on ne va donc pas entendre parler de Maxime avant un long moment! Et c'est comme ça. Après tout, c'est Sabrina qui raconte l'histoire, pas sa sœur! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, lorsqu'elles se retrouverons, il y aura un ou deux chapitres (Très long sans doute) sur ce que Maxime à fait avant de retrouver sa sœur. Donc pas d'inquiétude! Pour le prochain chapitre : Les deux premières années de Sabrina en Terre du milieu! Et non, pas encore les fameuses « souffrances » décrites par Vairë…<p>

RAR:

Someone: Aie aie aie, moi qui déteste les Mary sue… Je t'en supplie, si jamais une d'elle semble basculer dans les ténèbres de cette créature horrifiante, soit honnête et préviens-moi sur le champ! (Car parfois, nos personnages se transforment sans même que nous nous en rendions compte!) Pour l'association Maxime = elfe, Sabrina = nain… Mon dieu, mais c'est que tu es quasiment perspicace! J'en dit pas plus, comme tu ne veux pas être spoiler… x) Pour le nom des gants, je retiens! :D J'avais sincèrement aucune idée de quoi mettre comme nom, alors j'ai dit : Tant pis, ils seront anonyme! Pour les fautes de grammaire, pardon pardon, mais comme je n'ai pas de bêta, et que mon correcteur automatique n'est pas parfait… Bref, j'espère au moins que ce chapitre sera moins pire question faute! (Comme t'as été la seule à commenter, tu as une réponse qui ressemble à un roman! :D)


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Le joyau du dragon.

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maitre de l'écriture fantastique: J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumer: Troquer une vie pourrit par des patrons racistes et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise par les hommes (Et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nain, mâle, limite suicidaire avec un chef des plus sadique! (Toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerner de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je ne suis pas la première à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les autres fictions (Que j'ai lu et beaucoup apprécié) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer d'y aller dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

Mourir, c'est comme s'endormir… Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de fin.

* * *

><p>L'aubergiste continua de me fixer et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas montrer mon angoisse. Au bout d'un moment cependant :<p>

«Qui êtes-vous?»

… Petit coup d'œil autour de moi… Tout le monde me fixe! Hé, j'ai peut-être fait un petit tour de magie mais heu… Je me mords ensuite la lèvre. Idiote! Pourquoi avoir fait de la magie?! Ah oui, parce qu'une certaine Valar m'a dit que je serais intégré à la compagnie à la seule condition que je devienne une grande magicienne… Je ressemble à quoi maintenant? À une idiote! Oskour.

Cependant je repris mon calme. J'ai l'air de quoi en se moment… D'un jeune homme (Ma poitrine était après tout encore bander) de 12-13 ans maniant la magie. Je ne pouvais donner mon prénom féminin donc… Mais si Maxime me cherche! Vite, un prénom masculin qu'elle reconnaitra tout de suite…

«Alors? Qui êtes-vous?» Insiste l'aubergiste.

Raaah! Il m'énerve ce type impatient!

«Je suis un magicien violet, et un mercenaire.» Dis-je pour les faire patienter.

L'emploi du masculin ne semble étonner personne, sauf peut-être l'aubergiste, qui sursauta et me regarda avec gêne. Ah ouais, il m'avait appelé mademoiselle lui, je n'avais pas fait attention. En tout cas… Vive ma voix masculine! Mais l'aubergiste, et quelques autres clients, me presse de leurs donner un nom! Rah, c'est énervant!

«Comment vous appelez-vous?

-Oui, quel est votre nom?

-Votre nom!»

Une minute bon dieu!

«Vous avez bien un nom, n'est pas?»

Oui, oui, simplement il me faut un prénom masculin là!

«Quel est-il?»

Ils m'énervent… Chercher, chercher… Heu, heu, heu…

«Dites-le bon sang! Votre nom!

-Je suis Thorin!» Criais-je finalement, exaspéré de leurs millions de question.

… Silence dans la salle. Oh. Putain. De. Merde. Je ne viens quand même pas de m'appeler par… Le héros du dernier livre que Maxime lisait? Je. Suis. Dans. La. Merde. Jusqu'au. Cou.

«… Thorin comment?»

Bon, je ne vais pas quand même lâcher : Oakenshield. Vu le nombre de fiction que ma sœur lisait (Et me racontait tout de A à Z) sur des gens du monde réel qui partait dans un monde imaginaire, et qui est comme par hasard le dernier livre/film/émission de TV/manga/autre qu'il venait d'entendre parler et apprécier… On ne prendra pas de chance. Même si ça serait juste trop fou que… Non. N'y pense pas.

Je fouille, et fouille dans ma tête. Puis je me souviens d'un autre livre que Maxime lisait avant. Un livre avec un elfe noir et son ami le nain… C'était quoi son nom déjà? Ah oui!

«Thorin Battlehammer.

-Fils de qui?»

Je ne pouvais quand même pas dire le nom de mon père… Soulia… (En plus on dirait un nom de fille…) Bon, je ne suis plus à une connerie près, autant continuer le délire…

«Fils de Bruenor Battlehammer.»

Tous me regardait, et je me demande vachement si je n'ai pas fais une énorme bêtise. Puis finalement, un type s'assit à ma droite au comptoir et me tapote l'épaule en éclatant de rire.

«J'me disais bien aussi qu'tu ne pouvais pas être l'autre Thorin, l'grand prince nain là! (Oh merde… Non, je ne veux rien savoir de «l'autre Thorin» S'il vous plait!) T'es trop p'tit, mon gars! (Qui traite-tu de petit espèce de…!) Moi, j'suis Gus, fils de Gast. J'suis éleveur de chevaux, dans la ferme du piedmont, au sud.»

Je le saluai respectueusement, notant au passage son métier et son nom. Un type qui avoisinait sans doute les deux mètres s'assit à ma gauche et tout en me fixant avec ses yeux brun, il me grogna presque :

«Baar, fils de Bor. J'suis également mercenaire, et je vais en direction du nord.

-À Edoras?

-Juste pour un arrêt, voir si y'a pas un contrat ou deux d'intéressant. En se moment, les gens sont portés à aller vers plus haut dans le nord.»

Je le regardai un moment, mais il ne m'en dit pas plus. Finalement, l'aubergiste me donna un grand bol d'une soupe épaisse et odorante. Ma parole, mais j'ai encore faim! Je bus toute la soupe, et paya avec une pièce d'argent. Je me tournai ensuite vers Gus :

«Combien un cheval?

-Heu… Normalement c'est vingt pièces d'or (Arggg! Mais c'est du vol! Ou alors ces chevaux sont vraiment exceptionnels!) Mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai qui peuvent transporter un nain. Sauf si vous désirez un poney…

-On verra ça. Et je suis humain. J'ai juste une taille plus petite que la moyenne.»

Je sens qu'on va trèèèès souvent me prendre pour un nain… Mais les nains, ce n'est pas super poilu habituellement? J'ai les cheveux courts, et zéro barbe, moi! Enfin… Je questionnai brièvement l'aubergiste sur les rumeurs des environs, (Attaque d'orque sur la route, une chèvre qui nait avec trois pattes, ce genre de chose.) paya une chambre (deux pièces d'argent…) et monta me coucher.

Enfin dans ma chambre, je m'effondrai sur mon lit en soupirant. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir tout ça… Non seulement je viens de me faire passé pour un mec (Alors que la forgeronne m'a parfaitement appeler petite) mais en plus je me suis vanté de pouvoir que je n'ai pas…

… Car oui, j'avoue, ma petite fanfaronnade sur les impulsions électriques et tout… Ben, c'est tout ce que je sais faire pour le moment. Les super grands éclairs et tout que j'avais balancé dans le monde des Valars… Poufff, disparu. Je crois que c'est en quelque sorte la vengeance de Vairë pour le chapelet d'injure à son encontre… Pour ma défense, elle avait parfaitement mérité ces insultes!

Donc… Ma magie supra puissante d'il y a quelques jours… Je dois lui dire adieu pour un temps indéterminé. Si jamais elle a osée toucher à mes fameuses nouvelles compétence, (Dont celles que j'ai acquises par l'entrainement) ça iras mal pour elle, immortelle ou pas!

Je me relevai, pris au hasard un truc dans la chambre un truc qui à l'air assez solide. Bon, c'est un chandelier en fer. Je serre le poing le plus possible, et entend le métal gémir sous ma force. Force que j'ai toujours, car quand je relâche, c'est un bout de métal tordu et à moitié détruit qui retombe sur le meuble.

… Bon, je suis à peine arrivé que je commence déjà à casser des trucs! C'est Maxime qui ne sera pas contente.

D'ailleurs… Maxime doit elle aussi avoir changé de nom… Dans un monde comme ça… Avec des noms bizarres… Et puis, Maxime est un prénom presque masculin, alors elle ne peut pas vraiment l'utiliser ici…

Oh, et puis merde. Je veux dormir, alors je dors. La réflexion, ça sera pour demain.

_./-'*'-\._

Un mouvement doux. Le bruit d'un tissu qui glisse au sol.

Un regard brûlant, qui parcours le corps devant lui.

Autre mouvement, tendre cette fois.

Une caresse sur la joue. Un effleurement sur le front.

«N'est pas peur.»

Une voix masculine. Rauque. Habitué à être entendu et obéis.

Explosion.

La présence disparait.

Des flammes, partout.

Le fracas des épées. Le sifflement des flèches.

Un liquide coule, chaud, épais, et rouge.

Et un hurlement déchirant.

«Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi?!»

La même voix. Brisé. Pleine de désespoir.

Une larme. Chaude, elle aussi. Elle court sur la joue auparavant caressée.

À ses pieds, deux cadavres.

«Pardon… PARDON!»

_./-'*'-\._

Je me réveille en sursaut et me redresse sur mon lit. Mon dieu… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve?! Cette caresse et cette voix au début… Et ensuite l'explosion, les flammes, le sang…! Et les cadavres… Oh mon dieu…

En posant une main sur ma bouche, je me relève brusquement et couru jusqu'à la fenêtre. J'eu à peine le temps de l'ouvrir que déjà mon dernier repas d'hier ressortit par ma bouche dans un bruit de déglutition absolument dégueulasse.

Après avoir… Hum, vous savez quoi… J'allai me laver la bouche et les dents du mieux que je pouvais, avant de masser mon ventre douloureux. Horrible sensation. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les organes qui se contractent le plus possible avant de grossir au maximum pour me faire un mal pas possible.

C'est peut-être la soupe qui ne passe pas…

Ou le contrecoup du rêve…

…

Ah merde! Mais j'avais oubliée que je suis magicienne maintenant! Ces peut-être liés à mes pouvoirs! Zut de zut, est-ce qu'il y a un magicien dans cette salle?

… Moi. I'm violet magician. Oh, je suis conne. Bon, dans le pire des cas, je n'utiliserais que rarement ma magie pour le moment. Je SAIS qu'il faut que je devienne une magicienne très connu, mais je pratique cet art depuis à peine un an moi! Alors je vais très souvent alterner avec ma propre force, na! Avec des éclairs, j'attirerais sans doute plus l'attention, mais bon…

Après m'être habillée (Tout en aplatissant ma poitrine avec des bandages au passage) et avoir mit mes gants de la mort (Je viens de les nommer, na!) je descendis en bas avec mon bâton, ignora les quelques chuchotement sur mon passage et alla saluer l'aubergiste avant de sortir. Il me faut un cheval! (Oui, un cheval!)

Je sortis de la ville et repéra très vite la très grande ferme à chevaux de Gus. Mais alors que je m'approchai, j'entendis des hurlements de terreur. Ni une, ni deux, je partis en courant en suivant les voix, et tomba sur…

Ah, mon baptême du sang! Trois orques qui menacent une jeune femme de l'âge à Maxime. Je fis tournoyer mon bâton, manière Bo, et donna un puissant coup sur le crâne de l'un d'entre eux.

«Hé! Attaquez-vous à quelqu'un qui sait ce défendre!» Criais-je.

Normalement on dit : Attaquez vous à quelqu'un de votre taille. Mais vu mon un mètre cinquante et un… Ils auraient rit de ma gueule!

L'un des orques se tourna vers moi et grogna quelque chose dans une langue absolument dégoutante vu les intonations. Et ça ne doit pas être des compliments vu la tête des deux autres… Attendez, deux autres?!

Oups… Y'a six orques autour de moi maintenant, et celui à terre est en train de ce relever… Ah, Gungnir!

Je le fis tournoyer dans mes mains, rassemblant le maximum d'énergie (Beaucoup moins que ce que je m'étais légèrement habituer dans le domaine des Valars…) et donna soudainement un grand coup par terre.

Bon, ce ne fut pas aussi spectaculaire que ce que j'avais cru… Seul trois des sept orques furent griller jusqu'aux os. J'ai mal calculé aussi la puissance… Bon, tant pis pour la magie, je vais avoir du mal à me défendre avec elle!

Je laissai tomber mon bâton par terre, serra les poings et mit mes gants en mode pointe avant d'éviter un coup de hache. Ouaaah! Mais ils sont rapide, ce n'est pas juste! Je donnai un violent coup de poing dans la face d'un orque, mais un autre m'attrapa par les épaules. Je me débattis et le sentit se raidir soudainement. L'orque s'écroula, et les autres semblèrent paniquer et tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais des flèches les tuèrent au vol.

Des flèches…?! Maxime?!

Je me retournai, mais tomba nez à nez (C'est une expression) avec… Baar accompagné d'un type assez… Étrange.

Portant des vêtements sombres, dont une tunique de cuir sans manche par-dessus une cotte de maille, une grande cape et un capuchon large cachant ses yeux et son nez, il brandit un arc dans ma direction. C'est ce type donc, qui a tué les orques. À sa stature, sa grandeur (Un autre géant…) et son maintient, je devine que je suis en présence d'un homme qui connait son métier.

«Vous ne semblez pas au courant des risques encouru en empruntant la grande route sans arme.» Me dit d'une voix calme l'homme inconnu.

… Non mais, je lui demande la couleur de ses caleçons lui?

«Je suis armé, et je m'en tirais bien avant votre arrivé, monsieur…?

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Dain. Et vous, brave nain impulsif?

-Je suis Thorin Battlehammer, et un humain. Répliquais-je froidement. Ne vous fiez pas qu'à ma taille.

-Mille excuses mon bon ami. Mais j'avais cru déceler en vous le sang bouillonnant des nains en vous voyant vous battre ainsi en abandonnant votre bâton de magicien.»

Je grognai et alla ramasser Gungnir. Mais dès que je touchai le bâton… Un éclair traversa le morceau de bois et me brûla les doigts! En poussant un petit cri de douleur, je reculai.

«Votre bâton n'est pas content de votre réaction tout à l'heure, vous allez devoir ramper pour vous excuser mon brave ami.» Dit simplement Dain en rangeant son arc.

Il me fixa un long moment, et s'avança pour me demander à voix basse :

«Vous êtes un apprenti magicien, n'est-ce pas?»

Je me mordis la lèvre. Mais hocha la tête. À quoi bon le caché…?

«Au moins vous l'avouer sincèrement. Gardez les mensonges et vous mourrez.

-Vous allez me faire la leçon?

-Oh, je ne suis pas magicien mon bon ami. Cependant, vous semblez désirez apprendre. Je peux vous conseiller l'ami d'un ami.

-… Dites toujours.

-Gandalf le gris. Il erre toujours dans les territoires de l'ouest.»

… Gandalf… NOOON! Pas CE Gandalf, j'vous en supplie! Non, non, non, non! Je fermis les yeux et respira à fond pour ne pas mettre mon poing violement dans le visage de l'autre type. Quand je rouvris les yeux cependant… Il avait disparu. Je regardai autour de moi, mais il était vraiment partit. Dingue! J'ai rêvé?

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais gamin?» Me demanda une voix bourrue.

Je tournai la tête vers l'origine de la voix et fusilla du regard Baar. Qui me rendit mon regard puissance mille. Gloup, il fait vraiment peur…

«Je cherche l'autre type.

-Dain n'est pas un homme qu'on peut retenir. Les gens qu'il accepte d'écouter et d'obéir dans une moindre mesure sont très rares. S'il t'a sauvé la vie, c'est parce que les orques étaient sur son chemin.

-Je ne lui ai rien demandé de toute manière.» Répliquai-je en grognant légèrement.

Baar secoua la tête, semblant légèrement décourager de mon caractère. Pff, et ça se dit mercenaire…

«Et pourquoi toi tu es là?» Demandai-je soudainement.

C'est vrai que c'est curieux…

«Si j'suis là, c'est parce qu'hier, ça m'intéressait de peut-être faire équipe avec un magicien mercenaire, mais avec ta performance d'aujourd'hui, j'sens que je risque de regretter ça… Grommela Baar.

-Si ma compagnie te déplait autant, alors lève le camp.

-Sauf que je ne suis pas du genre à laisser un gosse se faire tuer sur la route.

-J'ai vingt-deux ans.» Dis-je sèchement.

Il ne fit pas attention à ma remarque.

«T'es encore un gamin. J'ai quarante-huit ans moi, donc j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi.

-Et tu veux quand même qu'on fasse équipe…?»

Là, je ne le suis plus… C'est clairement un désavantage de faire équipe avec moi, sauf si on s'appelle Maxime et qu'on a vécu toute sa vie à mes côtés… Baar me fixa. Longtemps.

«Je te l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser un gamin sans défense jouer les héros. Tes gantelets, ton bâton, et tes arbalètes. J'vais t'apprendre comment vraiment les utiliser. Pour ta magie, faudra aller voir ailleurs.

-… Vous serez prêt à m'entrainer moi, un parfait étranger, à me défendre et à combattre, en plus j'imagine de faire équipe avec moi pour des missions de mercenariat, et ce sans contre partit? Ça serait trop beau. Que voulez-vous en échange?

-T'es petit, et surtout agile, j'ai vu ça. Je veux que tu récupère quelque chose pour moi.

-Récupérer? Voler vous voulez dire.

-Vois ça comme tu veux. Je t'entraîne, t'aide pour des missions et en échange tu récupère des objets pour moi. C'est honnête, non?

-…»

En effet, c'est plutôt honnête… Mais voilà… Je suis plus magicienne que voleuse. De plus, si je voyage avec lui, un jour où l'autre il comprendra que je suis une femme… Et je ne peux pas retourner en arrière maintenant que mon « nom » à été déclarer.

Un mercenaire étant magicien violet, à la peau noire et répondant au nom de Thorin. Ce sera mon identité pour cette vie, on dirait bien. Puis je réalise quelque chose.

«Je veux la moitié des parts de toutes les récompenses, découvertes, et profils le temps que durera notre entente. De plus, comme vous recevrez sans doute plus d'argent que moi au fait que je risque ma vie pour vous voler des objets que vous ne pouvez vous voler vous-même… Je veux que vous vous arrangiez pour que je puisse rencontrer un magicien.

-Et pourquoi tu demande ça à moi?

-Vous êtes la première personne à me faire une proposition. Qui sais si demain je n'en aurai pas une autre, plus avantageuse?»

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre. Je n'ai pas précisé ça, mais en plus il a sous-entendu tout à l'heure que Dain l'écoutait… Ce qui était rare. Donc Baar à une certaine influence sur les gens… Ou alors, il a un sacré réseau d'information. Un ou l'autre. En tout cas, je ne vais pas accepter de voyager avec lui avant d'en savoir plus sur lui-même. Finalement il tendit le poing.

«Très bien. Nous partagerons moitié-moitié toutes les richesses sauf les objets que tu voleras pour moi. Je t'entrainerai, et te trouverai un magicien.»

Bien. Je lui serrai la main, tout en précisant :

«Nous devrons être tout deux vivants à la fin de notre entente.»

Oh miracle, je réussi à lui tirer un sourire. Une fois que nous nous lâchâmes nos mains, je retentai de prendre Gungnir. À ma grande surprise, elle ne protesta pas à mon toucher. Bon, elle c'est donc calmer celle-là?

Ouille! Ça pique! Mais… Gungnir vient juste de me donner un petit choc électrique là?!

Une chaleur parcourra mon bâton sous ma main. Oh génial, mon bâton est vivant/doté d'une conscience et il est en plus susceptible! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en plus!

Vu la tête que fait Baar face à mes gestes avec mon bâton, ça va être une entente assez… Foudroyante.

***Quatre mois plus tard***

«Vous voulez que je vole… Ça?!

-En effet gamin. Répliqua Baar.

-Mais c'est…

-Oui.

-Et si je…

-Alors je viendrai te chercher, soit pas idiot.

-Et le…

-C'est pas comme si on allait le regretter. C'est une tombe.

-Une tombe vachement connu…

-C'est juste d'aller voler…

-Mais c'est le tombeau d'un prince…

-Encore une fois, et alors? Ce collier ne lui servira plus jamais. Écoute, si tu ne veux pas y aller gamin, c'est pas grave… Mais il se peut que j'oublie prochainement le chemin menant à Radagast le brun…»

Je soupirai. Non seulement il avait raison, mais il y avait aussi ça… Radagast le brun était le magicien le plus proche de nous en se moment… Et c'était sans doute mon dernier espoir en matière de manipulation de magie!

J'ai en effet « retrouvé » ma puissance… Mais elle est maintenant totalement incontrôlable! Dès que j'utilise une petite parcelle de mon pouvoir, un orage violent se forme et c'est littéralement une pluie de foudre et d'éclair qui s'abat sur la région où je me trouve!

Je soupire donc, et me focalise sur ma prochaine cible.

La tombe du prince Erethaor, qui contiendrait apparemment le légendaire collier des nains : le Nauglamir.

Seul problème : Le gardien du tombeau se réveille à la moindre odeur de sang.

Et j'ai mes règles depuis deux jours.

***Un mois plus tard***

«Non, pas comme ça mon cher! Suivez la voix de la nature, sentez sa présence, laissez-la vous guider… Ne tentez pas de la contrôler, où elle se rebellera.»

Facile à dire ça… Dès que je laisse trop de liberté à cette foutue magie, elle fait catastrophe sur catastrophe! Il en a des bonnes le Radagast!

«Vous n'avez pas un conseil à me donner pour contrôler un minimum ma magie?

-Excepter un sceau, ce que je ne vous recommande pas du tout. Les sceaux de fermeture son particulièrement difficile à poser, surtout sur la peau elle-même, et ils peuvent avoir des effets secondaires indésirables.»

Hum… Des effets secondaires indésirables… C'est vrai qu'empêcher ma magie de circuler librement dans mon corps serait sans doute néfaste pour mon propre corps… Surtout que moi je suis une femme… Rah!

«Bon, pas de sceau alors…Grommelai-je, mécontente.

-Le mieux pour vous est de commencer par essayer de tempéré votre caractère fougueux de nain.

-MAIS MERDE À LA FIN JE NE SUIS PAS UN NAIN! JE SUIS UN HUMAIN!» Hurlais-je soudainement.

Je me rendis ensuite compte que je venais juste de crier sur l'un des seuls êtres humains à avoir accepté de m'aider et de m'entrainer… Oups? En tout cas, Radagast ne semble pas du tout content…

«Allez méditer quelques heures à la cascade mon cher. Cela vous rafraichira un peu l'esprit.»

Je hochai la tête et partit tranquillement. J'ai encore hurlé… J'ai vraiment un sale caractère. J'allai m'asseoir sur un rocher juste à côté de la petite cascade d'eau claire et respira profondément. Se calmer… Respirer… Écouter…

Ouais, s'ennuyer grave quoi!

Je relâchai tout de suite ma concentration et m'étendit sur le dos. Dès que j'étais arrivé dans cette forêt, Radagast était apparu devant moi et Baar. Mon partenaire avait très vite été écarté de la forêt, tandis que le magicien de la nature m'avait confisqué mes armes.

Et dire que j'allais rester ici encore cinq mois… Selon Baar en fait. J'ai l'intuition que le magicien brun ne va pas me laisser partir tant que je ne maitriserais pas ma magie suffisamment bien pour ne plus blesser personne autour de moi.

Car oui… J'ai déjà fait du mal avec ma magie… Beaucoup de mal…

Je ferme les yeux et revois dans mon esprit ce petit garçon accidentellement foudroyé par un de mes éclairs… J'ignore s'il est encore vivant…

C'est cet accident qui a convaincu Baar de me conduire ici le plus vite possible.

***Sept mois plus tard***

Je posai un pied par terre, regardant autour de moi. Me voici donc au pays de Dain. J'observe le paysage vaguement familier. Il ressemble un peu aux plaines du Rohan, sauf que le terrain est beaucoup moins plat.

Je caresse doucement le cou de ma petite jument et la décharge de mon sac. À côté de moi, Baar fait la même chose avec son étalon.

Car oui, j'ai enfin mon cheval. Ma petite jument, trop petite pour un humain de taille ordinaire, mais parfaite pour moi. Avec sa robe claire et son regard intelligent, elle m'a vite conquise. À côté d'elle, l'étalon idiot de Baar fait très pâle figure. En plus, c'est un cheval brun très foncé. Limite si la couleur de la robe de l'étalon est la même que le teint de ma peau.

«T'es songeur, gamin?

-J'ai vingt-trois ans.

-Tiens, c'est plus vingt-deux?

-Depuis hier.»

Baar ne dit plus un mot et je continuai de cajoler ma belle jument. Peu m'importait vraiment de fêter mon anniversaire maintenant… Car la seule personne avec qui j'aurai voulu la fêter n'est pas ici…

Maxime… Tu as maintenant vingt et un ans… Comment t'es sors-tu? Es-tu en sécurité, entourée d'amis? J'espère que si tu parcours les routes, tu ne le fais pas comme ta grande sœur, cet à dire voyager avec un humain vieux qui s'amuse à te faire voler des objets précieux dans des tombes/donjons/ruines/autres TOUJOURS occupés par des créatures ou maléfiques, ou affamées et carnivores ou les deux.

J'espère que tu mange à sa faim tous les jours… Que personne n'attente à ta vie… Et que si c'est le cas, tu t'en sors magnifiquement bien.

Et j'espère te revoir d'ici deux ans. Ma petite sœur…

«Tu pense à quoi? À une femme j'imagine! S'exclama Baar.

-Oui, je pense à elle et je lui souhaite sécurité et santé.

-Souhaite-lui plutôt qu'elle tombe sur un gentil prince pour qu'elle puisse vivre loin de la misère. C'est ton ex?»

Je ne réponds pas et change de sujet.

«Qu'elle est notre mission ici?

-Y'a des rumeurs comme quoi des trolls se baladeraient dans le coin. La prime est de 20 000 pièces d'or pour des indices, 60 000 si on revient avec des têtes de troll.

-Et si on ne trouve rien?»

Le regard que me lança Baar répondit à ma question. Rien. Je raffermis ma prise sur mon bâton et chuchota à ma jument :

«S'il y a un problème, ne m'attend pas ma belle.»

Puis nous partîmes moi et Baar, à pied, à la chasse au troll.

***Neuf mois plus tard***

«Dites, vous avez entendu la rumeur?

-Laquelle?

-Celle sur le puissant magicien du Rohan!

-Ah, le magicien violet! Il est vraiment impressionnant, à ce qu'on dit! Il peut commander la tempête et les ouragans! Il doit être impressionnant à voir!

-En fait, mon frère l'a déjà vu. En fait, c'est un nain à la peau noire comme les démons, mais au cœur pur comme les anges! Il vient en aide à tous, c'est un de ces hommes qu'on appel un héros!

-Comment il s'appelle?

-Thorin Battlehammer! Il porte même le nom d'un prince nain!»

… Wa… Je vais rougir si ça continu…

Je suis présentement assise à une table, à l'écart, aux côtés de Baar qui comptait notre dernière récompense. Vêtu de mes habits habituels, je porte en plus une large cape qui dissimule mon visage. C'est après tout maintenant nécessaire, vu ma popularité.

Baar grogne en voyant qu'on ne parlait en aucune manière de lui, et je retins un rire. Les seules fois où on parlait du fameux compagnon de route de Thorin Battlehammer, c'était pour dire que c'était un petit humain serviteur qui m'aidait à transporter mes bagages.

Alors qu'en fait, c'est moi qui sert de porte-bagage à Baar. Les gens déforment vraiment vite les informations qu'ils apprennent… Mais au moins… C'est fait.

Je suis connu. Le magicien violet est connu dans le Rohan, le Gondor, au Rhovanion et même jusqu'en Eriador!

Et j'ai enfin accepté la vérité. Je suis en Terre du milieu, le monde imaginaire créer par l'écrivain Tolkien. J'ai parlé de mes origines « Terrienne » à Radagast, et si au début il ne me croyait pas, il a fini par entendre raison quand je lui ai décrit la terre des Valars. Lui aussi venait de ce monde, et bien que ses souvenirs sont maintenant flou, il gardait quand même quelques bon souvenirs solides pour reconnaitre les terres que je décrivais.

Je posai mon bâton à côté de moi en voyant que quelqu'un s'approchait de notre table. Il nous fixa tous les deux, et marmonna en s'assoyant sur une chaise à côté de moi :

«Thorin Battlehammer et Baar du Rohan?

-C'est nous. Dit simplement Baar.

-J'ai besoin de vous pour… Une mission très… Délicate. J'ai appris d'une source sûre qu'un groupe d'orque sévis dans les montagnes…»

Baar et moi hochèrent la tête en même temps, et nous nous consultâmes du regard.

Après un petit moment de silence, je dis simplement :

«Ça sera fait. Quel est le paiement?

-Toutes les économies du village! 70 500 pièces d'or!

-Ça ira. Nous vous attendrons ici pour l'échange de la preuve de la mort des gobelins contre l'argent.»

Nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement et sortirent en silence. Baar me demanda avec un petit sourire en coin :

«On se les fait à deux ou je me les garde tous?

-On est une équipe, point final. Aller, plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite on sera à nouveau de retour au Rohan.

-Gamin, avoue que tu adore ce pays.

-Non, pas vraiment… La plaine interminable me met mal à l'aise. Mais c'est quand même ton pays natal.

-Même la plaine te met mal à l'aise hein… Et tu continue à dire que tu n'es pas un nain, gamin? Y'a que les nains qui ne sont toujours pas à l'aise avec le Rohan, même après deux ans passé là-bas.

-Et si tu arrêtais juste tes stupides préjugé sur les nains?» Lui répliquai-je vivement.

Je ne lui parlai plus du restant du voyage.

Quoi que… Vu ce qui c'est passé après… Je le regrette…

Les dernières paroles que je lui avais dites étaient des reproches.

* * *

><p>Voilà! Fini pour l'instant! Oh, la fin sadique, huhu! Avant toute chose, je me dois de vous le dire, (Avec une certaine fierté) j'ai lut le livre de Tolkien ; Bilbo le Hobbit! Et franchement, je ne peux dire qu'une chose : C'est Ma-gni-fi-que. Et donc… Comme certaines scènes dans le film était meilleures que dans le livre, et vice versa… Je vais donc suivre à la fois le livre, et les films pour cette fiction! ^^ Vous voila prévenu, vous ne pourrez venir dire : «Mais ce n'était pas comme ça dans le film…» Et puis, après avoir le Hobbit… je me suis donner une petite routine… J'ai trouvé une vidéo de 3h00 de la chanson des nains (Au-delà de la montagne) *-* C'est le temps que je m'accorde à écrire les chapitres ^^ Je vous conseille (Pour les fans de cette chanson (Quoi que je connaisse personne qui la déteste… (Ça serait un comble! (Bon sang, j'en fais des parenthèses dans des parenthèses! oO''')))) D'écouter cette vidéo en berceuse le soir… C'est juste magnifique. Bon, maintenant les choses sérieuses… Le chapitre! Pour Dain, vous ne saurez pas qui il est… Alors essayer de deviner! x) Ensuite, les deux années que Sabrina passent avec Baar et Radagast ne sont pas énormément expliqués, car ce ne sont pas des faits très important pour la suite de l'histoire. Et puis, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier où Sabrina sera toute seule, donc toujours avec pas beaucoup de détail. Après… Ça démarre finalement avec la compagnie! (Avec beaucoup plus de détails)<p>

RAR:

Manelor : Sincèrement, moi aussi je voudrais plus de review… :s Enfin, ce n'est pas si grave, avec toi et Someone, ça me fait deux lectrices (Lecteurs?) officiels, et je suis déjà bien heureuse. Bon, pour les elfes et les nains, c'est bon, je m'incline, vous avez sans doute devinés… Pour Sabrina. Je reste silencieuse sur Maxime, mouahaha! Pour les conseils sur la phase : Ne pas faire tomber Sabrina dans le Mary sue, comme tu viens de le lire dans ce chapitre, elle fanfaronne vite notre magicienne violette, mais c'est tout! Pour la profondeur, ce n'est pas tout de suite, elle reste encore une fille de la catégorie ordinaire. Car évidement, comme c'est son histoire, c'est qu'elle va devenir soit bizarre, soit extraordinaire, soit les deux! Pour la drôlerie… Bah, juste ses boulettes dans ce chapitre vont te donner un aperçu de ce qui vous attend dans les prochains chapitres! Préviens-moi juste quand ça deviendra trop lourd… Parfois je ne sais pas me modéré… T'as juste à voir la longueur de ta réponse! XD Merci pour ta review, comme j'ai dit à Someone, je n'ai pas de Bêta lecteur/lectrice, et mon correcteur automatique n'est pas parfait.

Someone : Comme je l'ai dit à Manelor, Sabrina est pour l'instant une fille très vantarde, mais elle n'est pas si puissante que ça. Vous allez le découvrir avec elle très bientôt… L'électricité? Oh mon dieu, je viens d'imaginer Sabrina en train de recharger mon Ipod, et je me suis écrouler de rire! x) Sa magie n'est pas vraiment l'électricité en tant que tel, mais plutôt… La foudre. Les orages. Ce genre de chose. Et oui, les erreurs se payent cher… Et c'est souvent des erreurs fatales! Et quand on est dans un territoire inconnu, c'est souvent ça que ça nous prend pour survivre! De l'improvisation et une bonne dose de culot! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas me suivre longtemps ^^

Myriame : Coucou mon amie! ^^ Contente que tu ais publier un coms, j'espère pouvoir lire les autres bientôt! (Car oui, je te demande d'autre coms! Ah ah!) Tu n'as pas une énorme réponse, car je t'ai déjà répondu de vive voix :P Au plaisir!


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Le joyau du dragon.

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maitre de l'écriture fantastique: J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumer: Troquer une vie pourrit par des patrons racistes et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise par les hommes (Et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nain, mâle, limite suicidaire avec un chef des plus sadique! (Toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerner de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je ne suis pas la première à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les autres fictions (Que j'ai lu et beaucoup apprécié) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer d'y aller dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

Note deux : ATTENTION, CONTIENT SCÈNE DE VIOL DÉTAILLÉ.

* * *

><p>La pire mort de l'innocence qui existe.<p>

* * *

><p>Les brumes du sommeil m'enveloppaient encore quand je remuai. Mais quelque chose me gênait… Quoi?<p>

C'est quand je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux que je m'en rendis compte… J'avais les yeux bandés. Et les mains liées! Et quelque chose dans ma bouche m'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son!

Des kidnappeurs?! Mais… C'était contre des orques que je me suis battue avec Baar!

Une douleur soudaine à ma tête me fit perdre connaissance.

_./-'*'-\._

Un mouvement. Le sifflement de l'air tranché par une lame.

Un sourire de vainqueur.

«Hé, gamin! J'suis à dix-huit!»

Un petit ricanement. Grésillement.

«Et moi à vingt!»

Ils sont nombreux. Ils n'en ont même pas encore massacré la moitié.

Mais les éclats de rire entre ces amis montrent à quel point ils sont confiants.

«Pas question de me faire battre par un nain!»

«Je suis un humain! Je suis Thorin Battlehammer!»

Encore des bruits de combat. Hurlement de monstres. Rire d'amis.

Puis le choc.

«Baar? Ne… Ne joue pas la comédie… Ce n'est pas drôle…»

Silence. Un silence pesant. Horrible.

Quelques pas hésitant.

Un hurlement lointain d'orque.

«Baar…»

Étendu à mes pieds… Le sang rouge s'étend… Et se mélange à mes larmes.

«BAAR!»

_./-'*'-\._

Je me réveille en sursaut et tente de me redresser. Mais je suis toujours attachée et bâillonnée. Bon sang, je hais cette situation! J'ai l'impression d'être… Inutile! Moins que rien!

Des pas lourdaud s'approchant de moi me font figer de… Terreur. J'entends… Mais je ne vois rien! Une main abimé et couverte de cloque me prend brusquement par l'épaule et me soulève. Mais… Ce froid… Cette sensation…

Je suis nue?!

Non… Oh non, pitié, pas ça… Pas ça…!

Je suis jeté sur une sorte de paillasse qui pue, et un corps… Mâle… Se presse contre moi.

Je hurle dans mon bâillon et me débat. Je ne veux pas! C'est un viol! Un viol! Baar! À l'aide!

Mes jambes sont écartées de force, et je hurle de plus belle. Maudits liens! Et ma magie! Ma magie! Elle ne me répond plus! Non!

La déchirure. La douleur. Mon corps se tend à son maximum, alors qu'on s'enfonce en moi. Je sens un liquide chaud couler entre mes fesses. Je retiens mes larmes du mieux que je peux. Baar! Baar, à l'aide!

Les coups viennent dans mon ventre, je sens la trainé de feu venir m'empoisonner peu à peu alors que l'homme au dessus de moi…

Non…

Ce n'est pas… Un homme.

C'est… Un orque.

Je le réalise alors que j'entends le grognement purement monstrueux au moment ou il jouit en moi. Le liquide m'emplis le ventre. Je ferme les yeux si forts, je ne veux pas pleurer! Monstre… Monstre…

Je suis sale… Si sale…

Il se retire et grogne quelque chose dans son langage guttural et incompréhensible. On m'empoigne par les épaules, et on me soulève. Puis des doigts froids et couverts de cloque me fouillent l'intimité pour faire sortir le liquide de l'orque. J'entends des rires, et finalement une voix féminine qui parle ma langue avec un horrible accent :

«Laisse-toi faire, Mîrenamlug, où il te donnera à son warg.»

Qu… Mîrenamlug? Mais qu'est-ce que… C'est quelle langue? On me repose brusquement sur la paillasse, je sens les cordes qui m'entravent être tirés dans mon dos, et les pas s'éloignent. Les rires aussi.

J'attends de ne plus entendre le moindre bruit, puis bouge des poignets pour tenter de me libéré. Mais peine perdu… Je suis attaché et retenu à un mur ou un meuble. Un ricanement me fait arrêter.

«Tu pense pouvoir t'échapper petite nègre?»

Nègre?! Mais… C'est une insulte du… De la terre!

Je tente de parler, mais j'ai toujours mon bandeau sur la bouche. Maudit… J'essaie de me redresser, mais une douleur aigüe dans mon ventre me fait plié en deux.

«Ça commence déjà à faire effet. Le sperme des orques est comme du poison pour les autres races. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si difforme.»

Comme si je voulais le savoir! Et puis, qui est-ce?! Comment connait-elle une insulte de la terre?! Que fait-on ici?! Et Baar… Qu'est-il arrivé à Baar?!

«Je devine tes questions, petite Mîrenamlug. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je suis juste l'un des jouets de ce monstre, la dernière encore en vie, avec toi. Je me souviens d'une grande ville… Avec une petite montagne où il y avais une croix…»

Montréal… Elle vient de Montréal… Du Québec, au Canada! Je connais cette ville car moi et Maxime y avons déjà été pour visiter la famille de mama…

«Tu es ici car, si j'ai bien compris… Tu viens toi aussi… De la terre?»

J'ignore si elle peut me voir, mais je hoche la tête très vite.

«Ça fait trente ans que je suis ici… J'ai rencontré les elfes, tu sais? Ils sont un peuple magnifique… J'aurais tellement voulu être un elfe… J'ai même apprit leur langue, tu sais?»

Je la laisse parler, de toute manière je ne peux l'arrêter, et puis ça me détourne l'attention de la douleur de mon corps. Je bouge des jambes et mord ma lèvre inférieur.

«D'ailleurs, je vais continuer à t'appeler Mîrenamlug. C'est de l'elfique. Je ne sais pas ton nom, alors autant te rebaptiser. Ton corps à commencer à rejeter le sperme de l'orque. Mais ça sera bientôt pire… Ce petit gringalet n'a fait que te tester. Tu es destinée à leur chef… Ils sont vraiment fasciner par la couleur de ta peau, à croire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu de noir… Oh, pardon si tu n'aime pas le terme.»

Elle a raison… La douleur s'estompe peu à peu… Mais la douleur mentale…

Un orque… Je me suis fait violée par un orque…

Et j'ai si mal… Car c'était ma première fois…

Je ne suis pas de celle qui rêve que leur premier soit leur prince charmant… Mais… Quand même… Quelqu'un de gentil… Ça aurait été bien…

Je m'endors lentement sous la berceuse factice des paroles de l'inconnue. Ce sera ma seule berceuse et seule réconfort dans ce nouvel enfer.

_./-'*'-\._

«BAAR!»

«Gamin… Bordel… J'l'ai pas vu venir cette flèche…»

Panique. Glissement d'un corps sur un sol sec.

«Inutile gamin. J'suis fini… C'est une flèche de Morgul… Du véritable poison pour les hommes…»

Un cri de protestation.

«Non! Je ne te laisserais pas!»

«Tu parle comme une fille, Thorin…»

«… Ne l'as-tu donc jamais deviné…?»

Des larmes qui coulent sur des joues sombres.

Un léger sourire, barré par de légers sillons de sang rouge pâle.

Une légère caresse sur la joue nimbée de larmes.

«Je l'ai toujours su… Gamine.»

Une lèvre qui se mord. Des larmes qui jaillissent, des deux personnes.

Un sifflement de douleur. Le sang qui coule et coule et coule…

«T'es forte, gamine. Très forte. Tu survivras. T'es fait pour survivre.»

Des paroles de réconfort. La main sur la joue glisse sur une épaule.

«Tu survivras. Tu survivras et tu vivras, Thorin.»

«… Sabrina. Je… Je m'appelle Sabrina.»

«Sabrina… Ce n'est pas un nom de prince, ça… C'est un nom de princesse.»

Un léger rire. Les larmes sèches un peu. Un dernier sourire.

Puis… Plus de souffle. Plus de mouvement. Plus de vibration dans la poitrine.

«Baar…? Baar! BAAAARRR!»

_./-'*'-\._

«BAAAARRR!» Hurlais-je en me redressant brusquement.

Mais une douleur aigüe à ma hanche me fit retomber sur le dos. Je me mordis la lèvre et réprima des sanglots. Baar… Mon ami… Il le savait… Il l'avait deviné dès le début! Et pourtant il… Il a respecté mon choix, mon secret… Oh, Baar…

Je suis si désoler! Pardon, mon ami!

C'est en mordant presque jusqu'au sang mes lèvres que je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus de bâillon qui couvrait ma bouche. Mais quand j'ouvris à nouveau la bouche pour parler, je sentis une odeur… Répugnante.

Une seconde après, quelque chose de long, dur et chaud s'enfonça dans ma bouche jusque dans ma gorge, m'étouffant à moitié. Une main large et froide s'empara de ma nuque et me forcis à faire un mouvement de vas-et-viens sur… Ça.

La verge de mon violeur!

Je réagis au quart de tour et mordit de toute mes forces. Un sang épais et dégoutant jaillis dans ma bouche et le membre se retira brusquement. Je crachai un peu de sang et hurla :

«Vas te faire foutre, gros porc!»

On me frappa au visage et je tombai par terre, en retenant un gémissement de douleur. Je donnai un coup de pied, le plus fort possible, sur ce que je crois être une jambe. Un craquement sinistre me fit comprendre que j'avais réussi mon coup.

Mais on me maintenu par terre, ventre contre le sol, et il se passa quelques secondes durant lequel on hurla quelque chose dans cette langue que je ne connais pas, avant que le premier coup de me claque le dos.

Ou plutôt, avant qu'on ne me donna le premier coup de fouet.

Je ne pus retenir mon hurlement de douleur, ponctué de juron Terrestre et Ardanien. Sans aucune pitié, on m'assena des coups de fouets, sans arrêt, durant un temps si long que j'en perdis le compte.

C'est alors que je sentis un corps lourd me retourner sur le dos, et me chuchoter à l'oreille d'une voix rauque et terrifiante des mots incompréhensible. Je reconnu un seul mot : Mîrenamlug. C'est le nom elfique que m'a donné la femme qui venait du même monde que moi.

Mais à son silence, je devine qu'elle est soit morte, soit dans une autre salle.

Je sentis une sorte de main de métal caresser la chaire tendre de mes seins, puis s'enfoncer avec une lenteur cruelle dans mon sein droit. D'un coup, il trancha ma chaire sur mon corps, et je hurlais.

Puis on me roua de coups et me laissa là, sur le sol, alors que je me vidais de mon sang.

Je les entendis à nouveau partir, grognant dans leur langage propre, et je me surprends à souhaiter mourir.

Oui… Mourir… Partir d'ici… Oublier…

«C'est peut-être cruel, mais nécessaire. Froid, horrible, cauchemardesque, mais malheureusement nécessaire. Il n'y aura aucunes conséquences à long terme de type biologique et vous aurez mal. Très mal. Cependant… Un remède viendra. Il faudra juste être… Prête. Comprenez-vous?

-Oui… Je vais souffrir, pas vrai?

-Je ne vous le cacherai pas. Vous allez souvent souhaiter mourir, même des années après. Vous allez maudire tout le monde, des enfants innocents à nous les Valars. Vous allez même souvent tenter de vous suicider.»

Vairë… Cette petite salope… Elle savait. Elle savait que j'allais être violée par des orques! Elle le savait et elle n'a rien dit! Une phrase me revient brusquement à l'esprit :

«Et si vous mourrez durant le temps que vous serez en Terre du milieu, vos épreuves et vos souffrances seront vécues par votre sœur.»

… Si je meurs… Maxime se fera violé par ce monstre… Ma sœur… Entre les mains de ce porc… Pas question!

En retenant un hurlement je me relève brièvement et cherche à tâtons quelque chose pour éponger mon sang. Mais un linge mouiller se déposa sans douceur sur mes plaies du dos, me faisant crier de surprise. Une voix criarde me dit lentement dans un commun approximatif :

«Le maitre encore vouloir toi. Pardonner toi, si toi reste tranquille.»

Ma réponse fuse plus vite que mon cerveau :

«Je le tuerais. Je lui arracherais sa bite de mes mains, lui ferais bouffer ses testicules, et aplatirais sa face de porc contre la roche, avant de lui envoyer foudre sur foudre tout en le pendant avec ses entrailles.»

Le type ne semble pas prendre ma menace au sérieux, puisqu'il ricane et part après m'avoir allongé sur le lit, encore une fois sur le ventre. Je grince des dents, et me promet intérieurement de faire réaliser cette prophétie.

Oh oui, dès que je pourrais m'échapper, je le ferais, guérirais de mes blessures, le retrouverais et le tuerais de mes propres mains.

Je me vengerais… Et vengerais Baar.

***Trois mois plus tard***

Le souffle coupé, je m'appuie sur un mur de pierre froide et respire à fond, le plus silencieusement possible. À côté de moi, se trouve une fillette de seize ou dix-sept ans, ses cheveux noirs et sales créant une barrière qui masquait ses yeux vert pâles et terrifiées et elle fait que quelques centimètres de plus que moi. Elle s'accrochait à moi la pauvre petite, moi qui étais son dernier espoir.

«Sabrina? Chuchote-t-elle, la voix tremblotante.

-Chuut… Ne t'inquiète pas, Morwen. On va s'en sortir… Je te le promet.»

Elle hocha la tête mais ne me lâcha pas.

Cette pauvre fille… Une Gondorienne noble de par la lignée de son père. Elle avait été enlevée à sa patrie alors qu'elle se promenait dans les champs, cherchant des fruits pour sa famille. Elle est arrivée ici il y a trois semaines. Et comme moi, on l'a violée dès le départ. Je l'ai réconforté du mieux que j'ai pu, et c'est en elle, en l'espoir de sa survie, que j'ai puisé la force de m'enfuir.

J'ai vaguement entendu parler du fait que mes armes n'étaient pas encore partit, car ils étaient magique et le fameux maitre voulait les offrir à son seigneur en présent. Donc mes bijoux sont encore ici. Une chance énorme! (Et sans doute due à une certaine Valar qui a peut-être des remords face au viol qu'elle m'a envoyée d'elle-même…)

J'ai donc réussi à me libéré, à attendre que le monstre fasse sa besogne quotidienne (Il me violait tous les jours, me déchirant l'intérieur de tous les côtés, autant mon antre que mon cul… Bien qu'il n'avait plus tenté de venir dans ma bouche après la troisième morsure. Bien que j'eus en retour quatre fois à nouveau le supplice du fouet…)

J'ai assommé le garde, détaché Morwen et nous sommes parties en silence de l'endroit. De ce que je sais, normalement la relève est pour d'ici trois heures. Si nous sommes discrètes, nous pourrons nous échapper…

Je lui pris la main et la guida dans les couloirs, tentant d'utiliser ma magie du mieux que je pouvais. La seule chose que je pouvais faire en fait… C'est d'essayer "d'appeler" mon Gungnir. D'ailleurs, j'ai un faible écho…

Je prends la tête et marche de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à arriver dans une petite salle. Il y a un garde, mais il est endormit dans un coin. Je fais signe à Morwen de rester silencieuse, puis commence à marcher en direction de Gungnir, poser sur le mur devant moi.

Je tends la main et prend mon bâton en main, lui priant le plus fort possible (Mentalement, évidement) pour qu'il ne fasse aucun éclair. Miracle : il m'obéit.

Je glisse vite mes arbalètes dans ma ceinture de corde, et enfile mes gants de la mort. Puis je prends une petite dague avec son fourreau et sa ceinture pour la mettre à Morwen. D'un regard, elle me montre à quel point le fait de porter la dague l'effraie. Je lui fais un signe d'apaisement et prend encore quelques trucs, dont des tuniques de cuirs et des bottes pour nous habiller toutes les deux. Bien que nous ne mettions pas nos bottes, nous mettons avec un soulagement évident les tuniques. Je donne même à Morwen un pantalon à sa taille. Trois semaines à ne porter qu'une chemise de toile élimée et à moitié déchirée lui a fait comprendre de ne pas faire de chichi avec les pantalons.

Finalement je mets ce que j'ai volé au orque dans un petit sac que je glisse dans ma tunique, et nous repartons, encore plus prudente.

Nous promener, moi nue, elle en simple chemise… Rien de très surprenant.

Nous voir habillée et armée, ça c'est très soupçonneux. Donc dangereux pour nous.

C'est arrivé à la sortie de l'espèce de forteresse que je reconnu l'endroit.

Dol Guldur… Et devant nous, la forêt noire.

Je pris la main de Morwen et lui chuchota :

«Dès que tu entends mon signal, cours le plus vite que tu peux vers la forêt. Cache-toi parmi les arbres, et dès que tu es seule, grimpe le plus haut possible.

-Compris.»

Son regard est maintenant un concentré de détermination et d'espoir. Je lui souris doucement. Après quelques secondes, je vois les éclaireurs passer, comme je l'avais deviné. Je lui tends mon bâton et lui chuchote de le garder contre elle et de ne pas le lâcher. Puis je prends mes arbalètes et visa les éclaireurs. Nous nous déplaçâmes silencieusement, sortant de la forteresse sans alerter personne. Puis, un warg leva brusquement la tête.

Nous nous figeâmes. Le warg renifla l'air et l'orque sur son dos regarda partout. Mais le warg se secoua et repartit. Nous relâchâmes toutes deux notre souffle, que nous avions retenu sans le remarquer.

«Nous avons réussie… Chuchota Morwen.

-Pas encore. Maintenant il faut mettre le maximum de distance entre cette forteresse maudite et nous. Dis-je doucement.

-Tu as raison. Dépêchons-nous de trouver un village et des chevaux!

-Oui. Mais d'abord… Je dois m'aplatir la poitrine.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu as entendu parler du magicien violet, Thorin Battlehammer?

-… C'est toi?! Mais… C'est un homme!

-Je suis une bonne comédienne.» Dis-je simplement en lui souriant malicieusement.

Elle me regarda avec un air surpris, mais finalement je vis un grand sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle me chuchota un «C'est merveilleux d'être ton amie, Sabrina dites Thorin Battlehammer.» et je lui donnai également un doux sourire.

Nous partîmes rapidement pour trouver un village. Et des chevaux.

***Deux semaines plus tard***

«MORWEN! MA PETITE MORWEN!

-PAPA!»

J'eus un doux sourire en voyant le père et la fille se jeter dans les bras un dans l'autre. Les douceurs des retrouvailles. C'est beau.

Deux semaines… Cela nous a prit seulement deux jours pour trouver un minuscule village qui n'avait qu'un petit magasin général. Pas de chevaux, mais au moins des vêtements décent et nous pûmes prendre un vrai repas et nous laver. Morwen s'était fait passer pour ma fiancée sans la moindre honte, et avait même osé m'embrasser sur la bouche pour confirmer. Je dois dire que cette fille à prit du gallon dans cette forteresse. La petite fille bourgeoise à laisser place à une femme amer, et pourtant courageuse. J'avais du faire quelques tours très simples de magie pour prouver mon identité de Thorin Battlehammer, et nous sommes reparties toutes les deux en direction du Gondor.

Et voilà, nous sommes enfin chez Morwen et j'ai tenu ma promesse envers elle. J'ai ramené mon amie chez elle. Elle se colle à son père et laisse couler quelques larmes de bonheur. Il y a deux nuits, nous avons toutes les deux pleurées dans les bras de l'autre sur notre corps maintenant marqués par les orques.

À cette pensée, je sentis presque les plaies mal fermées du fouet chauffées sous ma tunique de cuir, ma cotte de maille et ma chemise. Elles parcourent mon dos, mon torse, mes seins, mon ventre, mes cuisses et une partie de mes bras.

Me voilà condamner à porter des manches longues jusqu'à la mort. Car je le sais… Je le sens. Ces marques ne s'effaceront jamais totalement.

Surtout Elles.

Cinq marques de griffes, profondes, rougeâtres, tranchant mon corps de mon sein droit à ma hanche gauche. Celle la plus proche de ma gorge ne fait qu'une douzaine de centimètres, tandis que les autres font toutes une trentaine de centimètres. Elles sont pâles et tranchent facilement sur ma peau noire.

Il m'a marqué. Du plus profond de ma chair, comme en surface.

Mais au moins, Il m'a laissé un indice.

Sa main gauche est une main de métal. Une main de cinq lames, tranchantes comme des rasoirs.

Je passe une main discrète sur elles à travers mes vêtements, et me mord l'intérieur de la joue.

Au moins, moi et Morwen avons eu nos règles hier soir… Nous avons toutes les deux pleuré de soulagement. Porter les enfants de nos violeurs… Hors de question! J'aurai tué le miens à la naissance. Je crois que Morwen se serait juste planter un couteau dans le ventre.

De plus, nous ne sommes pas devenus stériles, sinon nos cycles auraient été déréglés. Enfin, je crois. Je vérifierai avec Radagast quand je le reverrai.

Morwen me fait un grand sourire alors et dit autant à moi qu'à son père :

«Il peut rester chez nous aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Grâce à lui, j'ai survécu à l'enfer, et j'en suis revenu. Il a mon éternel gratitude.»

L'homme me regarda un long moment, mais fini par hocher la tête. Je leurs souris légèrement et dit à Morwen :

«Mon amie, je resterais si tel est ton désir, mais d'ici une semaine je devrai repartir sur les routes. J'ai un important rendez-vous que je ne veux manquer et il y a tant de chose à voir en se monde!

-Je comprend, mon ami.» Dit simplement Morwen.

***Un mois et demi plus tard***

Six semaines après avoir accepter l'hospitalité de Morwen, l'appel de la route me fait à nouveau grimper sur ma jument (Que j'ai récupéré à ma grande surprise) et repartit provisions et armes sur moi.

Sauf que cette fois… Baar, cet imbécile de Baar, mon cher ami, n'est plus à mes côtés. Je suis seule.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivé en Arda.

Je chevauchai donc vers le nord, en direction du Rohan, quand je découvris des traces d'orque au sol. Un rapide calcul avec les connaissances que Baar m'avait apprises me fit comprendre que si je continuais par là, j'allais y laisser ma peau.

Et Baar m'avait demandé de vivre. Ce que j'allais faire.

Je pris donc un autre chemin, qui passait dans les montagnes blanches. Très vite, par chance, je rejoignis le Rohan par l'Edenwaith, mais ne m'y arrêta pas.

Je ne veux plus revoir le pays de Baar. Je sens que si je le revois encore je… Je ne vais pas résister à l'appel de la mort.

Cette mort que… Que je vais sans doute demander… Pour le restant de mon existence.

Je partis donc en direction de l'Eriador, pour prendre encore quelques contrats pas trop longs et me ramasser un petit magot avant de finalement partir pour Bree.

Car l'heure tourne. Encore dix mois… Encore dix moi et je vais pouvoir serrer à nouveau ma petite sœur contre moi.

Je baissai mon regard à mon poignet droit et sourit. Un brassard du Gondor, confectionné des mains de Morwen. Mes gantelets de la mort étant d'un cuir mince et léger, sauf au niveau des mains où sont logés leurs mécanismes, je peux aisément mettre par-dessus des brassards. Je n'en possède qu'un, car je ne suis ni un soldat du Gondor, ni un de la maison du père de Morwen. Elle m'a simplement dit en souriant :

«Vous êtes désormais une chevalière de ma cour.»

Je lui avais fait remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas de cour. C'est en riant qu'elle m'a dit que j'étais la première, et donc la seule. Cette femme allait marquer l'histoire. Une chevalière noire, magicienne, violée par des orques et venant d'un autre monde (Bien qu'elle ne soit pas au courant) pour première membre de sa cour?

Mon bras droit, le bras armé, est donc au couleur du Gondor. À Morwen. Le bras gauche… Je l'ignore encore.

Et j'ai l'intuition que ça ne saurait tarder.

Bon… Dix mois à essayer de reconstruire le peu d'âme qui me reste. Au moins pour accomplir ce que moi et Maxime devions faire.

***Neuf mois et trois semaines et demi plus tard***

Il pleut. Génial.

Caché sous une lourde cape, sac à dos dans le dos et Gungnir à la main, j'avance à pas lourd dans la ruelle boueuse.

En évitant les nombreux passants (C'est fou comme il y a foule ici…) Je cherche du regard l'enseigne de l'auberge que je cherche.

Mon dernier contrat m'a mise en retard, encore une chasse aux trolls, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Ces trucs doivent être partit dans l'est, je les chercherais après la quête. Si je m'en sors vivante.

Ah! La voilà enfin! L'auberge du poney fringuant!

Trois ans… Ça fait trois ans que je n'ose m'approcher de Bree et de l'auberge. J'espérais énormément, mais en même temps… Je n'osais y croire.

Mais là… Ça y est. Nous avons rempli cette partie du contrat. Maxime et moi n'avons eu aucune nouvelle l'une de l'autre. Les seules nouvelles avec le monde extérieur que j'avais, c'était mes contrats et les lettres de Morwen. Car oui, nous nous écrivons.

Cette fille est géniale. Si j'étais vraiment un homme (Et un peu plus grande… Non, je ne viens pas de penser que je suis petite!) Je serais amoureuse d'elle. Ou si j'étais lesbienne. Mais comme je ne suis ni l'une ni l'autre, je n'éprouve donc qu'une profonde et sincère tendresse envers mon amie.

Bref, excepter Morwen et quelques gens, je n'ai de contact avec personne. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que Thorin Battlehammer, le magicien violet et mercenaire, a disparu! Il est toujours d'actualité lui! Et toujours aussi connu.

J'entre dans l'auberge, et va m'asseoir à une table près du feu. Je ne retire cependant pas mon capuchon, ne voulant pas TROP me faire remarquer. Je tire également ma pipe et la bourre de feuille de Langoulet, herbe que j'ai apprise à apprécier. Avec l'Etoile du Sud, j'ai pris l'habitude de fumer quand je veux me calmer les sens. Ces herbes à pipe sont des miracles pour une magicienne comme moi, avec une magie aussi… Rebelle!

Je fume donc tranquillement à ma table, me faisant servir une chope de bière (Meilleure que celle de la Terre… C'est un comble!) Et fixant les gens passant devant moi.

Rapidement, mes vêtements furent secs et je me commandai un repas léger. Alors que j'entamais mon sandwich au porc salé, je vis le mouvement d'une personne s'assoyant devant moi. Je levai la tête pour identifier l'intrus et…

…

Bon sang, une chance que ce foutu Radagast m'aie apprit à garder mon calme, où j'aurais sauté au plafond là!

Vous auriez eu quelle réaction vous, en voyant le très célèbre magicien gris assit à votre table, hein?! Je respirai le plus calmement possible, et le salua lentement :

«Gandalf le gris.

-Thorin le violet.» Répondit-il en sortant sa propre pipe.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, puis il continua.

«Vous êtes particulièrement difficile à trouver mon cher. J'ai cru à une illusion en vous voyant attablé ici, alors qu'on vous dit plus au nord.

-On dit beaucoup de choses à mon sujet, Gandalf.

-Oui, en effet. J'ai eu l'occasion d'entendre certain de vos exploits et je dois dire que pour un apprenti-magicien, vous êtes plutôt doué.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. La plupart des racontars sont des rumeurs amplifiées par des idiots et des ignorants, c'est tout.

-Mais certaine sont vraie.» Insista-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Mais à quoi riment toutes ces questions? S'il veut savoir quelque chose, qu'il pose sa question et voilà!

«Que voulez-vous?

-Oh, vous semblez assez impatient mon jeune confrère, c'est un mauvais trait de caractère chez les magiciens.

-Je suis au courant, un ami commun m'en a baratiné les oreilles durant plusieurs mois.

-Certes, certes... (Il vit mon regard noir, et baissa légèrement le siens. Pas commun, ces foutus yeux dignes d'une Mary-sue, pas vrai?) Bon, j'irai droit au but. Dans deux jours, moi et quelques amis partirons pour une aventure dans des contrées du nord particulièrement… Sauvages dirais-je.

-En quoi cela me concerne-t-il?

-J'ai entendu parler de votre aisance à exterminer les gobelins et les orques (J'en chasse un en particulier en plus… Ce gros… Monstre…) de plus, votre magie est non seulement inhabituelle, mais aussi… Ingénieuse. Alors…

-Laissez-moi devinez. Vous voulez me proposer un contrat?

-Un contrat, en effet… Je ne peux vous en dire tous les détails pour le moment, car les murs on malheureusement des oreilles, mais voici le contrat. Tous les détails y sont noté.»

Il me tendit un papier assez long. Je le parcouru du regard, remarquant au passage que les fameux amis de Gandalf étaient en fait une troupe de nain, en plus d'un cambrioleur et de…

…

Thorin Oakenshield.

Oh. Merde.

Les rémunérations étaient honnêtes, en plus des marges de profils et des protections accordés. Cependant, il y avait un énorme risque de perdre tout cet argent en raison de l'échec de l'aventure, en plus des… Hum… Lacération? Éviscération? Incinération? Faut pas avoir la tête d'Einstein pour comprendre ce qu'il y avait au bout de cette aventure…

Un dragon.

Un p*tain de dragon.

Je remarquai alors des petits caractères, en bas du contrat, sous la ligne où je suis sensé signé. Tout en jetant un autre regard noir vers Gandalf, qui eu l'intelligence de paraitre gêner, tout en sortant une petite merveille.

Une loupe, fabrication maison.

Bon, alors ces mots sont…

«Le magicien signant le présent document s'engage à protégé au péril de sa vie les nains dont les noms auront été signé sur le contrat, peu importe l'heure ou le moment où ladite signature à été apposer. Pour cet engagement, le premier magicien de la compagnie s'engage à un verser un salaire de six pièces d'argent par jour et d'une pièce d'or par sauvetage des nains dont les noms seront signés sur le présent document.»

La vache… C'est qu'il y en a du texte finalement… Mais bon, cela reste cependant très clair…

«… Vous m'engagez donc comme garde du corps.

-Oui… Acquiesça Gandalf. La tête du chef de cette compagnie est actuellement mise à prix, cependant il doit atteindre le but de sa quête en vie.

-Il signera sans avoir lut ces lignes j'imagine?

-En effet. Le seul autre nain qui risque de signé, est un nain qui sait parfaitement se défendre lui-même et qui n'a aucun danger supplémentaire sur lui, comme les autres nains de la compagnie. Il s'agit de Balin, fils de Fundin.»

Je hochai distraitement la tête et continua à fixer le contrat. Le contrat est parfaitement équitable, mais c'est plus les membres qui me gênent.

C'est une compagnie de nain. Une compagnie d'homme.

De plus, c'est un contrat pour que je protège des inconnus (J'ai déjà fait) Contre des orques, des gobelins (Fastoche) Mais aussi un… Dragon. Et plein d'autre danger potentiel durant la route.

Je me mordis lèvre, balaya la salle du regard, mais n'y vit pas Maxime.

Je suis seule. Encore.

«… J'accepte.» Dis-je finalement.

Je posai le contrat sur la table et signa avec une plume de Gandalf. Il reprit le contrat et hocha la tête en remerciement. C'est fou comme il a l'air soulager maintenant.

«Alors rendez-vous dans deux jours, vers huit heure du soir, dans la Comté. Cherchez le smial appelé Cul-de-sac. La porte portera la rune suivante : Cambrioleur désire bon boulot, comportant sensations fortes et rémunération raisonnable. C'est à l'ouest d'ici, derrière la vieille forêt. Une journée de marche environ.»

Je hochai la tête et le regarda partir aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé. Je tirai une bouffé de fumée de ma pipe et soupirait en faisant sortir lentement celle-ci de ma bouche.

Je sens que ça va être la joie…

Le lendemain, je partis tard dans l'après-midi, désirant renflouer mon stock de provision et voulant aussi marcher de nuit. C'est fou comme l'obscurité me calme…

Je pris mon temps pour marcher, remarquant avec une étrange surprise que la vieille forêt était… Vivante et vraiment vieille. Les arbres ondulaient autour de moi, se déplaçant lentement et je me perdis. Deux fois.

En sortant de la ****** forêt (C'est la dernière fois que je l'emprunte! Je ferais le tour la prochaine fois, na!) Je me rendis compte que nous étions en fin d'après midi du deuxième jour. Au moins… Je n'allais pas être en retard.

Mais qu'est-ce que… Des… Des Hobbits? Ils sont tous plus petit que moi! Moi qui me croyais assez… Hum… En dessous de la moyenne disons. Ces gens-là font facilement entre un mètre et un mètre vingt!

Et ces habits colorés… Ils sont nu-pied? La vache, c'est que ces pieds sont poilus en plus… Mais pas un soupçon de barbe nulle part.

Bon, je me perdis une troisième fois, avant de remonter une colline, et de voir par miracle un tout petit signe, en bas à droite sur une porte ronde et verte.

Je monte les petites marches menant à la porte (Au moins je vais pouvoir entrer sans trop baisser ma tête…) Et hésite une dernière seconde.

… Vais-je le regretter?

Un dragon… Oui. Oui je vais le regretter. Sans aucun doute.

C'est donc avec un léger sourire que j'appuyais sur la sonnette et entendis les pas de mon futur hôte.

Je vais le regretter… Mais plus tard. Là, je sens que je vais peut-être m'amuser. Beaucoup. Et qui sait... Peut-être est-ce là mon fameux... Remède?

* * *

><p>Et hop! Pour le prochain chapitre : Le Hobbit : un voyage inattendu! Mais qui est le monstre qui a tuer Baar et violer Morwen et Sabrina? Tout le monde à deviner, ce n'est pas un énorme secret non plus u.u''' Maintenant, pour le prochain chapitre! Est-ce que Maxime et Sabrina se retrouveront enfin? Quel sera la réaction des nains face à Sabrina? Et Bilbo? Et Gandalf? (Ah non, ça on l'a déjà vu! xD) Faites-moi vos prédictions! ^^ Peut-être vais-je m'en inspirer pour quelques uns d'entre eux… Mais oubliez pour Thorin, Kili, Fili et Dwalin! C'est déjà prévu et même déjà écrit! Ça va être épique… xD<p>

Cependant je m'excuse énormément… J'ai fait une énorme boulette… Dans la chronologie du temps…

Vous vous souvenez du premier chapitre? Quand j'ai écrit le fameux « Six ans auparavant » ? Et bien en fait je me suis plantée dans les dates. C'était en fait cinq ans avant!

Mille pardons pour tout ça!

Je vais faire ici un petit schéma simple pour que vous puissiez vous retrouvez.

Première année : Sabrina et Maxime sont mortes et s'entraine chez les Valars, attendant que les siècles passent dans le monde des mortels. À la fin de la première année, elles quittent enfin la terre des Valars, mais sont séparée obligatoirement pour les trois prochaines années.

Deuxième année : Sabrina rencontre Baar et accepte de faire équipe avec lui. Ils feront quelques missions avant que Baar n'envoie Sabrina (Alors sous l'identité de Thorin Battlehammer) chez Radagast.

Troisième année : Sabrina apprend lentement chez Radagast et peux enfin maitriser légèrement sa magie trop rebelle. À la fin de la troisième année, Baar est tué et Sabrina enlever par les orques. Sa magie ne répond alors plus.

Quatrième année : Sabrina est violée pendant les trois premier mois, puis s'enfuit avec Morwen, et trouve refuge au Gondor. Elle repart cependant bien vite sur les routes, et tente de se reconstruire. À la fin de cette quatrième année en Arda, elle rencontre pour la première fois Gandalf le gris, qui la convainquit de participer à une aventure. Malheureusement, Sabrina ne croise pas Maxime.

Cinquième année : Ah ça! Vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres!

Encore milles pardons… J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette petite erreur de calcul…

RAR:

Gayl : Salut à toi, Gayl-san! (Pourquooooi pas de Samaaaa? S'iiiiil teuh plaaaaaiiiit! *Yeux suppliant* Ça serait sympaaaa! Ok je me tais ^^) Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup. Cependant, je ne comprends pas ta phrase comme quoi ma fiction envois la pâtée… C'est une façon de dire qu'elle est géniale? Si c'est le cas, j'en suis heureuse! (Sinon tu pourrais m'expliquer le sens de ta phrase svp? o_o) Pour ton P.S., j'ai déjà entendu la chanson version original de Misty mountain, et OUI Richard est un dieu! J'adoooore cette chanson! Merci pour ta review, au plaisir de te revoir! (Ou de te relire)

Fings : Merci pour ta review, si tu l'as lu d'un coup et que tu as prit le temps de commenter, c'est qu'elle valait la peine, et j'en suis heureuse! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également malgré son aspect plus sombre!

Someone : Oh mon dieeeeuuuu! Je t'ai crue morte et enterrée! Ma première revieweuse en plus, c'était trop crueeeelll! Désolé, moment dramatique manqué. ^^ Bref, pour les gants de la mort, contente que ça ne te gène pas trop que j'aille pris ce nom! T'inquiète, il y aura parfois des flash back sur la vie de Sabrina avec Baar quand j'entamerais les films, il ne sera pas oublier ce petit! J'espère que ce chapitre plus… Sombre, comme j'ai dis à Fings, te plairais quand à son détail un peu plus prononcé! Pour ce cher Baar, tu l'as su dans ce chapitre! J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue! Et oui, bon, Il a l'habitude des orques, mais tu sais, il avait quasiment 50 ans là! Dans le temps de la Terre du milieu, il est quasiment un vieillard inutile là! (Enfin, mon point de vue, de toute manière c'était prévu depuis le début qu'il mourrait. u.u)


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: Le joyau du dragon.

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maitre de l'écriture fantastique: J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumer: Troquer une vie pourrit par des patrons racistes et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise par les hommes (Et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nain, mâle, limite suicidaire avec un chef des plus sadique! (Toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerner de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je ne suis pas la première à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les autres fictions (Que j'ai lu et beaucoup apprécié) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer d'y aller dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

* * *

><p>Ou comment mourir de rire en une soirée.<p>

* * *

><p>Les secondes semblaient s'écrouler le plus lentement possible, alors que je venais d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Les pas se rapprochaient, comme si on hésitait. Mais pourquoi hésiter à ouvrir la porte alors qu'on attendait des invités le soir même?<p>

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et je vis… Un Hobbit? En robe de chambre? Woua, sexy le pyjama! (C'est ironique évidement…) Ne me dites pas que c'est le fameux futur cambrioleur… Il va se faire éclater la tronche dès la première bataille le pauvre!

Bon, la politesse fait quand même qu'on se présente…

«Bonjour. Thorin Battlehammer, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

-Heu… Bilbo Baggins… Enchanté aussi.»

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques secondes, puis il sembla se rappeler que je suis dehors et il s'écarta.

«Je… Je vous en prie. Heu… Nous nous connaissons?

-Pas encore… Mais je sens que vous allez le savoir avant la fin de la soirée monsieur Baggins.» Fis-je en entrant.

En voyant le parquet propre, j'enlevais donc mes bottes et ma cape (Moindre des politesses) et suivit le Hobbit à travers la maison. Si on peut appeler ça une maison… On dirait… Une tanière! Une tanière drôlement jolie! Des meubles partout, un feu dans presque toutes les pièces, une douce odeur qui réconforte… Ça ressemble à mon ancien appart avec Maxime…

«Je suis bien au smial Cul-de-sac? Demandais-je quand même, par précaution.

-Oui, oui, c'est bien ici… Heu…

-Je vois. Alors le problème n'est pas l'endroit, mais l'hôte.

-Je vous demande pardon?»

Je lui souris et m'assis sur une chaise qui semblait à ma grandeur. Dehors, le soleil se couchait et je vis qu'un repas était en train de cuire au dessus du foyer de la cuisine.

«Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, monsieur Baggins. Vous comprendrez plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-… (Il hocha la tête, hésita encore et dit simplement) Vous désirez quelque chose à manger, à boire?

-Ce que vous pouvez me donner, rien de plus. Je n'ai pas l'appétit d'un nain, ou d'un hobbit.

-Nain…?»

Je lui fis un grand sourire innocent, et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Bilbo se dépêcha cependant de faire cuire deux petites truites, des pommes de terre et quelques légumes. Il me servit également une chope de bière brune et s'assit en face de moi pour commencer à manger, quand la sonnette retenti. Nous nous regardâmes un instant, puis je dis :

«Ça doit être un autre invité. Ce serait impoli de le laisser dehors.

-Oui, oui, vous avez raison, heu…

-Juste Thorin, ça ira.

-Thorin, alors. Heu… Ne m'attendez pas pour manger.»

En effet, je ne l'attendis pas. Si le/les visiteur/s sont ce que je crois être… J'ai intérêt à me dépêcher de manger. J'engloutis donc une partie de mon poisson, ainsi que mes pommes de terre avant qu'un grand homme (Un nain, je le savais) Encore avec ses bottes, son manteau et ses armes, (Oh, des haches! Ça n'aide pas les stéréotypes ça…) N'entre et ne fixe le repas avec des yeux avides.

Sans même demander la permission, il s'assit à la place de Bilbo et commença à manger le repas. Pouah, c'est qu'il est malpropre celui-là! Je me levai donc avec mon assiette et m'approcha de Bilbo.

«Tenez, manger un peu. Je sens qu'il ne sera pas le premier, ni le plus impoli.

-Merci… Vous savez qui c'est?

-Un nain, me semble-t-il. Et avant que vous ne le disiez, non je ne le connais pas. Simplement, vous devez savoir que ni lui ni moi ne sommes ici par hasard.»

Bilbo hocha la tête vaguement et mangea le restant de mon assiette. Le nain demanda plus de nourriture et en bon hôte poli qu'il était (Ça va causer sa perte, le pauvre…) Bilbo lui servit des petits gâteaux. Il me glissa cependant deux d'entre eux dans les mains discrètement et je me retenu de rire. S'il croit que ce nain va se contenté de ça… J'ai déjà fréquenté une auberge où se trouvait des nains et ces trucs mangent à ne plus en finir.

Puis, la sonnette retentie à nouveau. Ce pauvre Bilbo sembla se dégonflé comme un ballon qui perdait son air et le nain dit en le fixant :

«Ça doit être la porte.»

Bon… Autant détendre ce pauvre hobbit…

«Non, je pense que c'est la fenêtre!» Répliquais-je avec mon plus grand sérieux.

Les deux me fixèrent et Bilbo me sourit en retenant un rire, avant de partir vers la porte (Ou la fenêtre, moi je dis que c'est la fenêtre!) pour accueillir ses nouveaux invités. Le nain me fixa du regard.

«Vous avez un problème avec moi, maitre nain? Demandais-je doucement.

-Aucun pour le moment, morveux.

-Je vous prierais de comprendre que je ne suis pas un enfant, malgré ma taille.»

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait une dizaine de centimètre de plus qu'un autre que celui-ci est un morveux! (Quoi que… J'ai toujours mon visage de bébé… Bien qu'il a du se modifier depuis… Mon viol…) Il ne me répondit pas et engloutit le restant des pâtisseries. Puis il se leva, sans doute à la recherche d'autre nourriture. Je le suivis, et découvrit un second nain dans le salon. Celui-ci avait un aspect plus vieux, mais aussi plus noble, avait retiré son manteau mais garder ses bottes. Sa barbe blanche est assez… Comique.

Et bah, ils sont frère apparemment. Hé mais…! Ah… Et on dirait qu'ils ont aussi la tête solide, même le vieux!

Ils partirent après quelques salutations et s'engouffrèrent… Malheur à ce pauvre Bilbo, le garde-manger à été découvert! Ils se servirent eux-mêmes et prirent même de la bière en chuchotant entre eux.

Et ce pauvre Bilbo qui essais de comprendre ce qui se passe, tout en restant le plus poli possible…

Finalement, j'intervenu. (C'est qu'on va y être encore demain soir si ça continu!)

«Ce que notre hôte essais de dire, messieurs les nains (Je les pris par le collet pour les faires reculer et le plus grand me fusilla du regard) C'est que vous n'êtes guère poli de vous promenez ainsi dans sa demeure, encore en botte, armés et avec votre manteau. (Je fixais ensuite le plus vieux) De plus, c'est un minimum à faire en tant qu'invité d'au moins demander la permission avant de fouiller dans ces placards. Il est parfaitement en droit de vous mettre dehors dans le cas échéant.»

J'entendis Bilbo soupirer de soulagement derrière moi et les deux nains me fixèrent. J'étais à leur taille, un peu plus petite que l'espèce de brute guerrière, mais ma poigne était solide et ils le sentaient. Finalement le plus vieux eu un léger sourire et hocha la tête.

«En effet mon cher, nous ne sommes guère poli. Allons mon frère, retirons au moins nos bottes, nos manteaux et nos armes. Nous sommes en sécurité ici.»

L'autre grommela dans sa barbe mais fini par accepter puisqu'il jeta littéralement ses bottes dans l'entrée. Charmant, tout à fait charmant. Et des pieds sales, ça oui. Au moins ça n'empeste pas le bouc à l'extrême. Le plus vieux s'inclina ensuite devant moi et se présenta :

«Balin, pour vous servir. Et voici mon frère Dwalin.

-Enchanté. Je suis Thorin.»

Ils froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils et je précisai :

«Thorin Battlehammer. Humain.»

Ils hochèrent la tête et repartit. Je pris le temps de replacer les bottes sous les manteaux suspendu et entendit à nouveau la porte sonner. Comme le petit hobbit n'arrive pas, je vais au moins ouvrir pour lui… (C'est fou comme je suis polie se soir… Je vais sans doute en frapper un avant la fin de la soirée…)

J'ouvris la porte et tombai sur deux nains. Ils avaient l'apparence d'être aussi jeune que moi (Mais je ne vais pas m'y fier) Un blond et l'autre brun, les deux s'inclinèrent devant moi avec un même grand sourire malicieux et dirent :

«Kili.

-Et Fili.

-Pour vous servir.»

Je hochai la tête. Le brun, Kili je crois, demanda alors :

«Sommes-nous en retard?

-Non, vous êtes parmi les premiers. Notre hôte est en train de discuter avec deux de vos amis plus loin. Retirez bottes, manteau et arme avant d'entrer.»

Ils entrèrent donc, Kili me donna un arc et deux dagues, et Fili deux épées et une multitude de poignards, dagues, couteaux et autre. Je déposai le tout plus loin, et entendit Bilbo s'écrier :

«Ne faites pas ça je vous en prie! C'est le coffre de mariage de ma mère, il est dans la famille depuis des siècles!»

Deux ricanements plus tard, Kili et Fili filèrent vers les deux autres nains, pied nu et sans manteau. Un coup d'œil au fameux coffre… Ah, un des deux à du frotter ses semelles dessus pour en retirer la boue… Bilbo soupira en s'accotant contre le mur en face de moi.

«Mais d'où sorte tous ces nains?

-J'avais dit d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Dis-je simplement.

-Porte ou fenêtre, j'imagine qu'ils seraient rentré par les toilettes dans le pire des cas!»

J'imaginai la scène un instant et étouffa un rire. Imaginer Dwalin sortir la tête la première d'une cuvette de toilette… Il faut que je voie ça un jour! Car j'imagine que ces quatre-là font partit de la fameuse compagnie de nain que j'ai intégrer.

Nous entendîmes alors Dwalin saluer les deux nouveaux venu avec son espèce d'accent rustique et leur dire de… Déplacer la table dans le séjour, car ils n'allaient pas tenir dans la salle à manger? Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Bilbo s'écrit, un peu paniqué :

«D'autre? Il y en aura d'autre?»

Au même moment, la sonnette retentit, plusieurs fois. Oh, le hobbit n'est pas content!

«Il n'y a personne! Partez d'ici! Si c'est une blague, alors elle… Elle est de très mauvais goût!»

Il ouvrit la porte et… Mais… Oh bon sang! Mais c'est un tas de nouille!

Ou de nain…

«Waa, des nouilles déjà emballé…

-C'est quoi des nouilles? Gémis Bilbo en voyant le tas devant lui.

-Oh, de la nourriture très gluante, qui se tortille partout et de couleur chaire.

-C'est vivant?

-Non, c'est à base de céréale.

-Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, messieurs Baggins et Battlehammer.» Dit soudainement une voix connue.

Bilbo et moi soupirèrent en même temps et sur le même ton :

«Gandalf.»

Les nains se relevèrent, et se présentèrent chacun leurs tours et je les obligeai tous à retirer leurs bottes, arme et manteau. Bien qu'ils eurent des réactions indignés et/ou choqué en voyant ma peau noire, ils le firent tous.

Ori, Nori, Dori, Oïn, Gloïn, Bifur, Bofur et Bombur. Huit nains, plus les quatre déjà arriver, ça fait douze.

Douze foutus nains que j'aurai potentiellement à protéger.

Alors que dans le smial, on s'affaisse à vider le garde manger de Bilbo, qu'on prépare la table et le repas, (Ou buffet à volonté, au choix) je reste dans l'entrée avec Gandalf. Je lui dis le plus calmement possible :

«Douze nains?

-Treize en fait, en plus de ce cher Bilbo.

-Qui est le treizième?

-Il est un peu en retard, je vous le présenterais quand il arrivera.

-… Monsieur Baggins ne semble pas au courant qu'il est le futur quatorzième membre de cette compagnie.

-Non en effet, de un parce qu'il sera le quinzième et de deux parce que… Hum… Je n'avais pas le contrat avec moi hier en après midi quand je l'ai vu…

-Comme par hasard?

-Oui, un simple oublie d'un pauvre vieillard!»

Je ne dis plus rien et après lui avoir sommé de laisser bottes, cape et armes à l'entrée (Oui, son bâton est une arme, j'en sais quelque chose!) J'apparu alors que Bofur s'écriait à Bilbo un truc comme quoi untel nain pourrait manger en entier un truc. Pas de la grande nouvelle quoi.

Bilbo me lança un regard de chiot perdu… Bon sang, mais je dois me faire violence pour ne pas lui donner un câlin à celui là! Lui et Morwen on le même regard de petit chiot mignon abandonné dans la rue sous la pluie lorsqu'ils veulent quelque chose de moi! (Ils doivent être parenté…)

Mais avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je me fis entrainer de force par deux gamins nains qui hurlait de rire. C'est quand j'entendis le hurlement de colère de Dwalin que je les suivis contentieusement sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi je suis mêlée à ça.

Nous nous enfermâmes dans les toilettes et barricadèrent la porte et nous nous laissâmes tomber sur le sol. Je grognais à leur intention :

«Sales gamins.

-Et fier de l'être! S'écria Kili avec un grand sourire.

-Surtout que nous nous entrainons sur cela depuis bien longtemps. Ajouta Fili avec un air fier.

-Bref, vous êtes la peste de cette compagnie.» Je conclu en m'assoyant plus confortablement.

Ils pouffèrent d'un même ton en se regardant. Ces gosses vont vraiment participés à cette quête mille fois dangereuse, avec des types sanguinaire aux trousses du chef de la compagnie, en plus d'un dragon en fin de ligne? Sans parler des orques et gobelins qui se sont multipliés ces derniers temps… Bref, ce n'est pas une promenade de santé cette quête. Et les autres accepteraient quand même la présence de ces deux-là?

Ils doivent avoir remarqué (Enfin) Ma peau noire, car Kili se pencha avec moi avec un air intéresser et me demanda presque sur le ton de la confidence :

«C'est quoi votre truc? Pour votre peau?

-C'est de naissance.

-Na, sérieusement?

-Oui. Et avant que vous ne le dites, non ce n'est pas de la teinture ou autre.»

Kili appuya un doigt sur ma joue et le retira. Il fixa longtemps ma joue et son doigt, et alla se rasseoir à côté de son frère, vraiment étonné. Nous laissâmes passer quelques secondes puis je leurs demandèrent :

«Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Dwalin pour qu'il vous poursuivre comme ça?»

Ils se regardèrent, communiquant dans un langage typique entre frère et sœur (Je connais, je faisais la même chose autre fois avec Maxime pour embêter mama et papa) puis Fili marmonna alors que Kili se recroquevillait sur lui-même, comme gêner :

«On a trouvé un papier super intéressant dans le manteau de Gandalf… On l'a fait signer à Dwalin sans qui s'en rendent compte, puis on a ajouté nos noms.

-Quel genre de papier?

-…»

Leur silence me fit froncer des sourcils. Je me levais, profitant du fait qu'ils sont assit et demanda avec autorité :

«Montrez. Tout de suite.»

Kili me donna un papier, que je reconnu aussitôt. Mes yeux balancèrent des éclairs (Pas littéralement, évidement) Et je leurs dis avec colère :

«Si c'est que je crois que c'est…

-… Pardon?»

Deux minutes plus tard, je sortis des toilettes en dépliant le contrat (Oui, MON contrat!) Et alla directement voir Gandalf.

«Qui a-t-il mon ami? Me demanda-t-il en voyant ma tête.

-Il se passe que deux gamins immatures ont décidé de pourrir ma vie, sans le vouloir encore!

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous?»

Pour tout répondre, je lui montrai mon contrat, à l'emplacement des signatures.

«Oh…

-Oui, oh. Et comme par hasard, le contrat était à porté de main de ces deux gosses.

-Ma foi, mon ami je m'en excuse…» Dit-il, semblant complètement sous le choc.

Sur le contrat, y trônait maintenant cinq signatures.

Thorin Battlehammer.

Thorin Oakenshield.

Dwalin, fils de Fundin.

Kili, fils d'Eror.

Fili, fils d'Eror.

Je me retrouve maintenant avec QUATRE nains à protéger au péril de ma vie au lieu d'un seul! Deux gosses, un guerrier et un inconnu.

Il ne manque plus qu'on m'apprenne que Maxime ne fera pas partit de la compagnie pour que mon désespoir soit complet.

Mais vu que Gandalf ne disait plus rien, je m'éloignai tout en rangeant le contrat dans ma tunique. Là au moins, il sera en sécurité. J'observai les nains finir de servir le repas et s'asseoir. À ma grande satisfaction, je vis que Kili et Fili avaient beaucoup de mal à se déplacer.

Ce n'est pas parce que je ne pratique plus aussi souvent le judo que je ne suis plus capable de faire des prises particulièrement douloureuses.

Je m'assois dans un coin et Bilbo me rejoignit avec deux tasses fumantes. Ah? Du thé hobbit, jamais gouté.

Je bus quelques gorgées et remercia Bilbo d'un sourire doux. Il me demanda presque craintivement :

«Thorin… Vous savez pourquoi tous ces nains sont présent ici, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Vous pouvez m'en dire plus?»

Je réfléchis. Puis je réalisai un truc particulièrement important.

«Bilbo… Ces nains sont venus ici vous demander votre aide, comme ils l'ont fait avec moi. Je sais que c'est votre choix, mais… (Je le fixai dans les yeux, horriblement sérieuse) Je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas tout seul au milieu de ces tarés!»

Bilbo pouffa un peu de rire et me dit avec un air à demi sérieux qu'il y songerait sérieusement. Je le suppliai encore un moment, puis nous entendîmes un véritable concert (?) de rots vraiment dégueulasses. Nous nous levâmes pour nous éloigner du buffet nain et nous vîmes le charnier qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux.

«Peste soit ces nains… Marmonna Bilbo en voyant l'état de son chez-lui et son placard. Les placards vides. De la boue incrustée dans le tapis, alors qu'ils n'ont même pas leurs bottes! Si je vous accompagne, Thorin, je crois que je risque beaucoup moi aussi…

-Dans le pire des cas, je vous protégerais.

-Vous êtes aimable.

-Ce n'est rien. Vous êtes sans doute l'être le plus civilisé que j'ai rencontré se soir jusqu'à présent… Même Gandalf est en dessous de vous! Il a osé me dire que je m'habituerais à eux! Pas pour tout l'or du monde!»

J'éclatai de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. Puis me figea.

«Thorin?»

… J'ai… J'ai ris. J'ai ris… Pour la première fois… Depuis ça…

«Thorin, tout va bien?

-… Oui. Merveilleusement bien, mon ami.

-Heu… Votre ami?

-Puis-je vous appeler ainsi?

-Je heu… Bien sur!»

Je lui fis un sourire sincère. Voilà qui est inattendu… Un hobbit futur cambrioleur (Car je ne doute pas qu'il nous suivra, même après qu'il apprenne pour le dragon) À réussi là où je croyais que plus personne ne pourrait plus jamais.

Je passai affectueusement ma main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il rougissait.

Puis, une assiette vola entre nous.

… Une assiette?!

«… PAS MA VAISSELLE!» Cria Bilbo, horrifié.

Et au rythme d'une chanson inventé de toute pièce, les nains chantèrent et lancèrent la vaisselle de ce pauvre Bilbo partout dans le smial, sous les cris horrifiés de celui-ci. Les deux terreurs qu'étaient Fili et Kili s'approchèrent timidement de moi, l'air abattu. Je les regardai un moment, puis passa également des mains dans leurs cheveux en souriant. Ils sont mignons au fond!

Ils me font un peu pensé à Maxime quand elle était petite… Enfin, plus jeune je voulais dire. Voulant devenir au plus vite adulte, mais ne faisant qu'accumuler les gaffes.

Ils me sourirent à leurs tours et me trainèrent vers la grande table, ou je rejoignis Bilbo et le reste des nains, devant un tas de vaisselle propre.

Alors que tous riaient, trois coups forts à la porte firent taire tout le monde. Une voix s'éleva :

«C'est lui.»

… Au vu de la tête de tous, je devine qu'il s'agit de mon employeur. Gandalf hocha la tête en direction de Bilbo et celui-ci clopina vers la porte, suivit de tous les nains. Je suivis également le mouvement mais voyant le malaise, je m'écriai assez fort pour que tous entendes :

«Pas la porte Bilbo! La fenêtre!»

Et Bilbo éclata de rire. Je surpris alors les regards de Kili et Fili, toujours à côté de moi. Ils étaient partagés entre une hilarité dont je ne compris pas la source et une panique mélangé à une peur évidente.

C'est quand la porte s'ouvris que je compris que j'étais dans la merde.

Le regard couleur glace qui me transperça me fis frissonner de la tête au pied. Peur… Ou autre chose?

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà! Sabrina c'est encore une fois fourré dans la merde! (Et pour une fois ce n'est pas de sa faute… Quoi que…)<p>

En passant, comme je n'ai pas trouvé sur internet le nom du père de Kili et Fili, j'ai inventé. Vous avez tous devinez, la FAMEUSE rencontre Thorin vs Thorin va être pour le prochain chapitre! Les paris sont ouverts! Quel sera la réaction de Thorin face à Sabrina et sa peau noire? Et Sabrina elle, face à Thorin et son arrogance?

Moi je vous le dis, je vais ADORER écrire cette partie! ^^ J'espère que vous allez adorer le lire!

Oh, et pour la scène au début du chapitre, avec Dwalin et Sabrina sur la porte et la fenêtre… Je vous invite à revoir le film, et d'imaginer la réplique de Sabrina à ce moment-là! C'est encore plus tordant! (Non, non, je n'ai pas la grosse tête ^^)

RAR:

Aliena wyvern : Salut, merci pour ta review. Comme j'avais indiqué au début des chapitres, il n'y a pas de censure dans cette fic! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop dégouté, mais le reste de ton coms me laisse croire que ce n'est pas le cas. Encore merci, et à la prochaine j'espère!

Fings : Coucou à toi aussi et t'inquiète, je ne vais pas t'en tenir rigueur juste pour la taille d'une review! Que tu ais prit le temps de commenter, c'est déjà cool! Bon alors… Oui, encore une fois le chapitre est vraiment sombre, mais pour les autres ça s'éclairci un peu! Ce n'est pas grave pour la première partie de mon chapitre. Et pour le reste, contente que ça te plaise! (C'est quand même un peu pour les lecteurs que j'écris!) Pour les retrouvailles avec Maxime, ça viendra, héhé! Quand à la découverte de l'identité féminine de Sabrina, huhu, ça aussi ça viendra, mais beaucoup plus tard… Pour certain! Pour les couples, oui je vais en faire, je ne sais juste pas qui et qui encore… Sauf pour Sabrina et Maxime, évidement! :p à la prochaine, en espérant que tu continus à me lire!

Anyliath : Contente que les gants te plaise! ^^ Ce sont les armes principaux de Sabrina après tout xD *Te passe un mouchoir* Fait attention, la bave ça s'incruste dans le clavier et ça bousille tout. La suite est-elle venue assez vite à ton goût? ^^ En espérant te relire (Je parle de tes coms x) )

Someone : Merci de pensé à moi alors que tu es aux portes de la mort. Tiens, un petit cadeau pour te remettre d'aplomb. *Te passe un grand paquet cadeau qui s'agite* Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir Thorin ou Kili malheureusement, c'est qu'ils sont rapide ces petits! :S En effet, la Terre du Milieu ce n'est pas Poney land. ^^ Oui, le gros porc de ******** de ******* (Je te comprends u.u) va sans aucun doute la reconnaitre, elle est le seul être humain à la peau noire de la terre du milieu après tout… Pour les nains, ah, ah! Ça serait un spoil de te le dire! Pour Thorin et Thorin, ils vont trouver une solution, t'inquiète. ^^ Mais tu ne lâche pas le morceau toi hein! Bon j'avoue! OUI, Maxime sera vu en compagnie d'elfes! Voilà, voilà, problème réglé. Pour Balin, on ne voit pas beaucoup sa réaction dans ce chapitre, c'est normal, là c'est concentré sur la relation entre Sabrina et Bilbo, ainsi qu'un peu les deux terreu/ frères. Balin à une tête de gentil papy, et même de père noël selon beaucoup. ^^ C'est comme ça! Au plaisir!

Gayl : Je mettrais un san parce que j'ai quand même du respect pour mes lecteurs. ^^ Pour le sama, je plaisantais, mais fait ce que tu veux! xD Merci pour la traduction en tout cas! C'est que je suis québécoise pure moi, y'a certains termes français que je ne comprends pas xD (Non, non, ne te donne pas cette peine. J'ai dit certains termes, pas tous ^^) merci pour le compliment et pour les fautes d'orto' ben… J'suis pas une machine, je n'ai pas de bêta et en plus mon correcteur automatique n'est pas parfait… Gomen pour les fautes! T.T À la prochaine!


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: Le joyau du dragon.

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maitre de l'écriture fantastique: J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumer: Troquer une vie pourrit par des patrons racistes et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise par les hommes (Et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nain, mâle, limite suicidaire avec un chef des plus sadique! (Toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerner de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je ne suis pas la première à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les autres fictions (Que j'ai lu et beaucoup apprécié) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer d'y aller dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

* * *

><p>Rien de tel qu'une petite promesse de mort après un bon repas!<p>

* * *

><p>Le regard froid de l'homme (Nain) qui se tenait devant moi me fit frissonner et j'entendis Kili marmonner derrière moi :<p>

«C'est toujours la même réaction la première fois…»

Je jetai un regard en coin vers les deux frères et vit qu'ils avaient maintenant un air blasé et curieux. Je haussai un sourcil dans leurs directions et ils me firent un grand sourire innocent pour toute réponse.

«Ah, Thorin.» Dit Gandalf.

Je me tournai vers Gandalf mais vit qu'il fixait le nouveau venu. Oh. C'est vrai, on est deux Thorin maintenant.

«Gandalf. Vous aviez dit que ça serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu. Deux fois. Je n'aurais jamais trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte.»

Il parlait avec une voix grave, chaude et charismatique, et pourtant son ton était froid, sec et surtout exaspéré. Comment ce type faisait pour avoir une voix pareille?

Il avait les cheveux longs, comme tous les nains présents, et quelques tresses y étaient logés discrètement. Ah, il a également quelques mèches argenté dans cette chevelure noire. Ses vêtements ont l'air noble, surtout ce grand manteau bleu avec de la fourrure. Pendait à sa taille une épée large et lourde et tout le reste de ses vêtements m'indiquait quelque chose.

Quelque chose que j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié…

Mais quoi?

La voix de Bilbo me réveilla de mon état à demi lunatique.

«Un signe? Il n'y a pas de signe, la porte à été repeinte la semaine dernière!

-Sauf si un ami commun c'est donner la peine de le faire lui-même.» Dis-je à Bilbo doucement.

Celui-ci soupira. Thorin nous fixâmes tous les deux et Gandalf fit les présentations.

«Messieurs Baggins et Battlehammer, permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette compagnie, Thorin Oakenshield.

-Voici donc le hobbit… Marmonna Thorin en regardant Bilbo. Son regard se glissa alors vers moi. Et le deuxième magicien. Dites-moi monsieur Battlehammer, vous êtes-vous souvent battu?

-Oui, j'ai fait des armes ma vie. Je suis mercenaire avant d'être magicien.

-La hache ou l'épée? Quelles armes préférez-vous? Même chose pour vous monsieur Baggins.»

Bilbo sursauta et bégaya un semblant de réponse avant de dire qu'il était très bon aux fléchettes. Je ne fis que parler de mon bâton et de mes arbalètes. Mes gants de la mort resteront secrets pour un moment. Pas que je me méfit de mon employeur ou des nains, mais c'est toujours bon d'avoir un atout dans sa manche en cas de pépin. Et puis, vu de l'extérieur, mes gants ont l'air totalement ordinaire et sans intérêt.

«Un épicier et un mercenaire. Charmant.» Dit simplement Thorin après un silence.

Il tournait des talons pour partir, quand je dis simplement :

«Un petit tyran pour employeur. Génial.»

Thorin braqua son regard glacé dans le miens et nous nous fixâmes un long moment. Ce fut Balin qui, en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Thorin, arrêta le tout. Ce fut moi qui partit, après lui avoir poliment demandé à mon nouveau patron de faire comme les autres, cet à dire enlever ses bottes, son manteau et ses armes. Bilbo resta prit entre deux feux, mais fini par aller rejoindre les nains dans ce qui sert de salle à manger pour la soirée.

J'allai pour ma part au coin du feu d'un large salon et y alluma ma pipe. Il me faut me calmer, ou je vais frapper quelqu'un.

La soirée avance… Et toujours pas de trace de Maxime!

M'a-t-elle… Oubliée? Non. Impossible. Elle était en larme quand nous nous sommes séparées, elle ne peut m'avoir oublié… Ou alors, cette petite conne de Valar m'a effacé de sa mémoire…

Bon, c'est quand même la dame du temps, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse faire ça, mais d'autre oui peut-être…

Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Elle est en retard, c'est tout.

Mais elle n'était pas là, à Bree…

C'est avec les pensées noires que je vis Bofur et son étrange chapeau passer devant moi, s'arrêter un moment en semblant hésiter, puis se tourner vers moi :

«Nous allons nous réunir pour les informations sur la quête. Voulez-vous venir?

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix si je veux savoir en détail ce qui m'attend.»

Je me levai donc, sans éteindre ma pipe et alla m'assoir entre Kili et Fili à la grande table. Kili me fit un grand sourire alors que Fili se contenta d'un hochement de tête discret.

Après avoir discuté un peu entre nous et que Thorin ai mangé un peu (… Il mange juste une soupe… Ça existe des nains raisonnables quand il est question de nourriture?) Balin posa enfin la première question.

«Quelle nouvelles dans les Ered Luin? Sont-ils tous venu?

-Oui, répondit Thorin en déposant sa cuillère. Il y avait des envoyés des sept royaumes.»

Tous eurent de grands sourires en entendant la nouvelle. Dwalin continua :

«Et les nains des monts de Fer, qu'ont-ils dit? Dain est avec nous?»

Il y avait un étrange mélange d'espoir et de résignation dans sa voix. Tous fixèrent leur chef, qui soupira légèrement avant de dire :

«Ils ne viendront pas. Ils disent… Que cette quête est la notre… Et seulement la notre.»

Tous semblèrent perdre espoir. Kili jura et marmonna :

«Moi qui croyait qu'on aurait au moins de l'aide venant de la famille!

-Calme-toi Kili, lui chuchota Fili en le fixant. Ce n'est pas avec de la colère qu'on règlera ce problème.»

En tout cas, c'est clair. Ils seront bel et bien 13… (Non, 14, il y a moi dans cette compagnie maintenant… Avec Bilbo, ça fera 15.) À affronter un dragon. Parmi eux, trois jeunots (Kili, Fili et Ori) deux vieillards, (Balin et Dori) et un seul qui a vraiment l'air d'un guerrier. (Dwalin) Rajoutez à ça un mercenaire féminin, (Moi) un magicien vieux comme le monde (Gandalf) et un hobbit (Bilbo) nous sommes…

Foutus.

«Vous… Vous lancez dans une quête… Laquelle?» Demanda presque timidement Bilbo.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers lui. Il est temps je crois, que le cambrioleur apprenne ce qu'il doit cambrioler et surtout qui.

«Bilbo, mon cher ami… Il nous faudrait un peu de clarté.

-Hein? Oh, oui bien sur! Dit Bilbo en allait chercher une chandelle, pendant que Thorin poussait un peu son bol de soupe et que Gandalf dépliait une sorte de carte.

-Loin, à l'est. Par delà des monts et des rivières, des terres boisées, des terres désolées… (Tiens… C'est moi ou à ces derniers mots, le regard de Thorin c'est voilé de tristesse?) Se dresse un pic solitaire.

-La montagne solitaire.» Lut Bilbo en plissant des yeux.

La montagne solitaire… Erebor?! Mais… Baar m'a parlé de cette montagne! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…

_./-'*'-\._

Sourire en voyant l'autre.

Deux hommes sont assit sur un large rocher, dans les steppes du Rohan.

Yeux qui scintillent en fixant l'horizon, au nord.

Le plus foncé veille sur son ami de teint plus pâle.

«Qu'est-ce que tu vois?» Demande-t-il.

«Imagine, gamin. Une immense montagne… Avec en son sein un trésor…»

«Un trésor que tu désire que j'aille chercher?»

«Oh non gamin. Pas celui-là. Celui-là… Ni toi ni moi n'y avons le droit.»

«Alors qui? Qui peut prétendre avoir droit à cette richesse?»

Un homme tourne la tête en direction de l'autre.

«Je viens de Bourg-du-Lac, au nord. Là-bas… Il existe une prophétie.»

«Je ne crois pas aux prophéties.»

L'homme rit, mais continu. On voit très bien que lui, il y voit un espoir.

«Un jour… Le roi sous la montagne reviendra… Épée dans la main droite… Harpe dans la main gauche. Et les rivières couleront à nouveau sous l'or de la montagne solitaire. L'or d'Erebor.»

Les deux sourient.

«Cela arrivera. Tu verras, Baar.»

«Quand cela sera fait, je t'emmènerai voir ma famille. Et puis, on ira visiter la montagne.»

«Et la salle des coffres?»

«Ah ah! Ouais, assurément!»

_./-'*'-\._

Je souris en repensant à ce souvenir. Baar était obsédé à l'idée que le roi de la montagne rentre chez lui. Je fixai les nains autour de moi. C'est donc Erebor leur but. À cause de cette fameuse prophétie où l'appât du gain?

«Oïn à interprété les présages. Dit Gloïn, sous les soupires ennuyés des autres. Et les présages disent que l'heure est venue.

-Des corbeaux ont été vus s'en retournant vers la montagne, continua Oïn. Comme cela avait été prédit. Quand on verra les oiseaux d'antan à Erebor s'en retourneront, le règne de la bête prendra fin.»

Tous marmonnèrent entre eux et je glissais à Fili :

«C'est quoi le rapport entre les corbeaux et les oiseaux d'antan?

-Ben c'est ça. Les corbeaux sont des oiseaux d'antan…

-… Je croyais que c'était les vautours.

-… Pardon?»

Nous dûmes nous arrêter là, car Bilbo s'avança.

«Pardon mais quelle… Bête?

-Oh, sans doute une référence à Smaug le terrible!» S'écria Bofur en haussant des épaules.

Heu… Pas bonne idée de lâcher ça maintenant… Alors que ce pauvre Bilbo est à bout de nerf…

«Première et principale calamité de notre âge… Un cracheur de feu ailé. Des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher… Grand amateur de métal précieux.

-Oui, je sais ce qu'est un dragon.» Dit Bilbo en hochant la tête.

Oh… Bon… Sang… Non Sabrina, retiens-toi… Retiens-toi! Oh, c'est trop tentant!

«Ah, vous parlez d'un dragon?! Je pensais que Bofur décrivait un certain nain!»

Oh my god, le regard froid de Thorin pourrait me tuer! À côté de moi, j'entendis les deux frères pouffer de rire et je continuai en fixant Kili qui me tapotait le bras :

«Bah quoi, ne va pas me dire que ce n'est pas vrai! Bon, vous n'avez pas d'aile, mais quand un nain est en colère, c'est limite si je ne vois pas des flammes. Les dents et les griffes peuvent aussi être interprétées comme une image sur votre manière de vous battre et que je sache, vous êtes tous des très grands fans de métal précieux!

-… Vu sous cet angle, t'as raison Thorin! Dit Kili avec un grand sourire.

-Je n'ai rien dit.» Dit froidement Thorin.

Ce qui amena le silence. Je haussai un sourcil dans sa direction. Quand est-ce qu'il c'est sentit visé lui?

«Pardon de casser votre bulle, mais c'est à moi que Kili parlait…

-Il a prononcé mon nom, à moins que vous ne soyez sourd?

-Thorin Oakenshield, c'est vous en effet. Cependant, ne soyez pas arrogant au point de croire que vous êtes le seul à porter ce nom. Mon nom complet est Thorin Battlehammer.

-Tiens donc. Je n'ai rien vu de tel sur votre contrat.

-Sans doute car vous l'avez signé sans vérifier quel était la signature de votre deuxième magicien. C'est plutôt imprudent de votre part, monsieur Oakenshield. Surtout qu'au bout de la ligne, c'est un dragon qui vous attends.»

Nous nous fixâmes un moment, avant que brusquement Ori se lève et s'écrit :

«Je n'es pas peur de lui. Il va savoir ce que c'est le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le trouffignon!

-Assit-toi! Dit Nori en posant une main sur son bras.

-Ça serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous… Dit Balin en soupirant. Hors, nous ne sommes que treize. (Il me fixa.) Quatorze je veux dire. Et pas les quatorze meilleurs. (Il glissa un regard entendu vers Thorin) Ni les plus intelligent.

-Hé! Dit Kili en fronçant des sourcils. (Il se sent visé? Ah, ah!) Qui est-ce que tu traite d'idiot?»

Une petite bagarre commença, très vite arrêter par Fili qui donna un coup sur la table.

«Nous ne sommes peut-être pas très nombreux… Mais nous sommes des guerriers. Chacun d'entre nous. Tous autant que nous sommes!»

Je souris à sa remarque. Il avait en lui les graines pour devenir un futur chef…

«Et vous oubliez que nous avons deux magiciens dans cette compagnie! S'écria Kili. Gandalf et Thorin Battlehammer ont du tuer des centaines de dragons dans leur vie!

-Ça… Tu n'aurais pas du le dire.» Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Il me jette un regard surpris, et Gandalf rajoute aussitôt :

«Oh, je ne dirais pas cela, j'ai…

-Combien alors?»

Oh oh… ça sent le roussit…

«Comment?

-Combien de dragon avez-vous tué?»

Il y eu un moment de silence. Je voyais que Gandalf s'étouffait avec la fumée de sa pipe… Aucun, évidement. C'était ça la réponse. Les dragons sont tellement rare… Smaug est sans doute le dernier de son espèce!

«Alors? Combien en avez-vous tué?!» Cria Nori en se levant, suivit par plusieurs nains.

Une bataille verbale s'en suivit, alors que je soupirai. Je vis alors que Kili avait l'air horrifier par ce qu'il venait de déclencher. Je posais une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

«Prochaine fois, laisse Fili parler. Tu n'auras qu'à frapper ceux qui ne l'écouterons pas.»

Il me fit un pauvre sourire et alors que Bilbo essayait de les calmer, Thorin se leva à son tour pour crier quelque chose en Kuzdul.

Aux quelques mots qu'il dit, j'eu un violent frisson.

Cette langue… Était sans aucun doute mille fois plus belle que le langage noir des orques!

Au moins, cela eu l'effet magique. Tous se rassirent et se turent. Thorin devrait se reconvertir en prof au secondaire après la quête… Ça sera bénéfique pour beaucoup, j'en suis certaine!

«Si nous avons vu ces signes, ne croyez-vous pas que d'autre les auront vu eux aussi? (J'eu une pensée pour Baar.) Des rumeurs… Ont commencé à se répandre. Le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. Certain tournent leurs regards vers la montagne, évaluant… S'interrogeant… Mesurant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut-être sans protection désormais. Resterons-nous en retrait? Pendant que d'autre prendrons ce qui nous appartiens? (Hum hum… Je me tasse discrètement sur moi-même.) Ou saisissons-nous cette chance, de reprendre Erebor?»

Au nom de leur montagne, tous eurent des cris de guerres et de joie. Je peux facilement imaginer leur détermination. Si j'apprenais qu'on m'ait enlevé ce qui m'était de plus cher… Et que des années plus tard, d'autre risquait de me le prendre… Oui, je serais comme eux.

Je tournai mon regard vers Gandalf, qui me sourit discrètement. Il avait sans doute suivit discrètement le cheminement de mes pensées.

Oui. Oui j'étais prête à aider ces nains à reprendre ce qui leur appartenait.

Thorin rajouta même quelques mots en Kuzdul, ce qui me fit à nouveau frissonner, puis Balin coupa le fun de tout le monde avec ces mots :

«Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellé. On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne.»

Ah ouais, ça c'est un problème.

«Cela, mon cher Balin, n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Dit Gandalf en faisant apparaitre une clef d'un fer épais entre ses doigts.

-… Comment avez-vous eu ça? Demanda Thorin d'une voix brisé. (Encore le voile triste…)

-Elle m'a été confié par votre père. Par Thrain, pour que je la garde en lieu sur. Elle est à vous maintenant.» Fini-t-il en lui donnant la clef.

Je vis que tous les nains étaient fascinés par cette petite clef. Puis, ce fut Fili qui énonça tout haut ce que tous pensaient avec un espoir peut-être fou…

«S'il y a une clef… Il doit y avoir une porte!»

Gandalf hocha la tête avec un léger sourire, puis pointa la carte avec le bout de sa pipe.

«Ces runes parlent d'une porte dérobé vers les passages inférieurs.

-Il y a une autre entrée… Dit Kili avec une voix tremblante et en posant une main sur mon épaule, penché vers son frère avec un grand sourire.

-Encore faut-il la trouver. Dit aussitôt Gandalf. Les portes des nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont clauses. (Il soupira) La réponse est caché dans cette carte, je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver mais… Dans la terre du milieu d'autres le peuvent.»

Il glissa un étrange regard vers Thorin, qui le regarda froidement. C'est qu'il est un vrai iceberg celui-là, quand il n'a pas le voile de tristesse!

«La tache à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion, continua Gandalf, et non moins de courage (Tiens, maintenant c'est Bilbo qu'il fixe…) Mais si nous nous montrons prudent et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable.

-Donc, il faut un cambrioleur!» Conclu Ori en regardant Bilbo.

Bilbo, qui ne saisit pas du tout dans quelle merde il va bientôt s'enfoncer je crois…

«Hum, et un bon! Un expert j'imagine!»

Rectification, il EST dans la merde. Je frappai légèrement mon front avec la paume de ma main en soupirant. Bilbo est charmant et gentil, mais il est aussi un peu con…

«Et vous l'êtes?

-… (Il regarda derrière lui, comme s'il espérait que ce n'était pas à lui qu'on parlait, mais il du se résigner…) Je suis quoi?

-Il dit qu'il est un expert, hé, hé! S'écria Oïn avec son espèce de corne.

-Quoi? Oh non! Non, je ne suis pas un cambrioleur. Je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie.

-Je suis dans le regret d'être d'accord avec monsieur Baggins. Il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur. Déclara Balin.

-Non! Dit presque fièrement Bilbo.

-Les terres sauvages ne sont pas pour les gens de bonne famille qui ne savent si ce battre ni ce débrouiller seuls. Rajouta Dwalin qui fut approuvé par Bilbo.

-Ça peut s'apprendre.» Remarquais-je.

Mais personne ne m'écouta, puisqu'ils se mirent à nouveau à se disputer. J'en regrette presque le silence de ma solitude des dix derniers mois, et les quatre ans passés avec Baar et son calme. Hé, mais je viens d'entendre une insulte sur ma peau!

«On ne peux faire confiance à cet homme à la peau de démon! S'écriait Dori en me pointant.»

Le sale…! Je me levai, alors que ma magie bouillonnait dans mes veines, et Dori sentit le danger car il glapit.

«Ça suffit! S'écria soudainement Gandalf en se levant, étant son aura autour de lui. (Et calmant ma magie par la même occasion.) Si je dis que Bilbo Baggins est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur, compris?»

Tous se calmèrent et l'aura de Gandalf rétrécie jusqu'à reprendre son état originel.

«Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger, si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçues quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un nain, celle d'un hobbit lui est totalement inconnu, ce qui nous donne un net avantage. Quand à monsieur Battlehammer, il sera extrêmement utile, car sa magie violette est non seulement rare, mais cela lui confèrent certain avantage, comme communiquer avec les morts et prédire certaines choses. De plus, sa magie est si rebelle qu'il ne dégage absolument aucune odeur, aucune chaleur non plus. Il est totalement invisible aux sens des dragons, sauf la vue évidement.»

Ça, je n'étais pas au courant. Je ne dégage ni chaleur ni odeur? Pourtant le monstre de la tombe pour l'anneau nain m'avait poursuivit… Ah non, ça c'était à cause de mes règles… Ah, j'espère que je ne serai pas en pleine période quand je serais en face de ce dragon! Et durant le voyage! Ça va être l'enfer de changer mes lingettes absorbantes sans me faire prendre!

«Vous m'avez demandé de trouvez les quatorzièmes et quinzième membres de cette compagnie, et j'ai choisis messieurs Baggins et Battlehammer. Ils ont beaucoup plus de ressources que ne suggèrent les apparences et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez. Ou même qu'ils ne l'imaginent.»

Je fronçai des sourcils en le regardant. Il me fit un léger signe mais je ne le compris pas. Thorin était aussi septique que moi vu sa tête.

«Vous devez me faire confiance. Conclu Gandalf en le regardant.

-… Entendu. Fit Thorin après un moment. Nous ferons à votre façon.»

Il ignora les commencements de protestations de Dwalin et les balaya d'un geste vague de la main tout en disant à Balin de donner le fameux contrat.

«Bon! On est partit! S'écria Bofur alors que Balin se levait en tendant un long parchemin à Bilbo.

-C'est un contrat classique. Remboursement des frais personnels, temps requis, rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques, etc.»

Thorin lui mit le contrat dans les mains et je sortis de table pour m'approcher du hobbit. Vu la tête qu'il fait, il va tourner de l'œil bientôt je préfère donc être proche de lui au cas où. Il répéta les derniers mots de Balin, comme sous le choc et s'éloigna en trébuchant un peu. Je sentis Thorin se lever derrière moi et dire à Gandalf ceci :

«Je ne peux garantir sa sécurité.

-Je comprends. Dit simplement Gandalf.

-Et je ne serais pas responsable de son sort.

-… Entendu.»

Je tournai la tête dans leurs direction et dit à mon patron sur un ton bas :

«Je me chargerais de lui.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Répliqua Thorin.

-En effet, puisque j'ai pris seul cette décision. Vous n'avez qu'à me confier la sécurité du hobbit, ainsi vous n'aurez pas à le surveiller constamment.

-… Faites ce que vous voulez.» Dit simplement mon patron en se rassoyant sur sa chaise pour finir sa soupe.

Pendant ce temps, Bilbo lisait à voix basse le contrat et ce qui était demandé de lui. Du peu que j'entendais, il avait à peu près les mêmes profits que moi. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de petits caractères spécifiant qu'il lui fallait protéger le chef de la compagnie (Ainsi que deux gamins et un guerrier) donc pour lui tout allait plutôt bien.

Il marmonna encore un peu, lisant vite, levant parfois la tête pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il venait de lire, confirmation que je donnais, et il arriva finalement à la partie que je redoutais le plus.

«La présente compagnie n'est pas tenu pour responsable des blessures subies qui pourrait s'en suivre y compris mais non limité à des lacérations…»

Tiens, silence dans la salle.

«Une éviscération…?!»

Il déplia quelques plis de parchemin et continua de lire, de plus en plus pâle :

«Incinération?!»

Il se tourna vers moi le regard perdu et le visage blême. Derrière moi Bofur s'écria :

«Oh oui, il fait fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d'œil!»

Oh le… S'il continu je vais le frapper…

«Ça va mon gars? Demanda Balin.

-Oui oui je… Je me sens faible.»

Évidement… Mais cet idiot de Bofur continua :

«C'est comme un four, avec des ailes…

-De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air…

-Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante et pouf! Vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendre.»

C'est lui qui va se retrouver en tas de cendre s'il… Oh merde, voilà le hobbit qui commence à perdre connaissance!

«Non.»

Et Bilbo tomba, j'eu le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne se rétame au sol. Kili dit avec un léger rire :

«Bravo Bofur!

-… La prochaine fois, tu va voir ce que c'est qu'un véritable éclair douloureux finissant en tas de cendre.» Dis-je doucement à Bofur, qui se rassit.

Je pris ensuite Bilbo par les aisselles et alla le mettre sur son fauteuil. Je retournai ensuite dans la cuisine et dit à Dori avec un air toujours froid (Y'a pas que l'Oakenshield qui sais faire ça, ça doit être le prénom qui aide.)

«Si vous pouviez faire abstraction de ma peau de démon et apporter à ce pauvre hobbit une tasse de camomille pour qu'il se remette de sa crise de nerf, ça serait bien.»

Je repartis ensuite, mais entendis au passage Gandalf annoncer avec un léger rire :

«J'ai oublié de préciser que monsieur Battlehammer contrôle également la foudre et les tempêtes d'orage. Mon cher Bofur, prenez sa menace très au sérieux.»

Après quelques minutes, Bilbo cligna des yeux et je lui mis la tasse de thé dans les mains.

«Ça va mieux?

-Oui… Merci mon ami… Heu… J'ai rêvé où vous avez menacé ce nain?

-Oh, c'était juste histoire qu'il se calme un peu. Et pas que lui.»

Je lui souris et m'éloigna, le laissant reprendre son souffle et son calme en compagnie de Gandalf. C'est au détour d'un couloir que je surpris une petite conversation entre Thorin et Balin :

«…Ense que nous avons perdu notre cambrioleur. Dit Balin. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Tout était contre nous. Après tout, que sommes-nous. Des marchants, des mineurs… Des rétameurs, des fabricants de jouets. Pfeuh, pas de quoi faire des héros.

-Il y a quelques guerriers parmi nous. Répondit Thorin.

-De vieux guerriers.

-Je n'échangerais pas un seul de ces nains contre une armée des monts de fer. Quand j'ai fait appel à eux, ils sont accourut. De la loyauté, de l'honneur, un cœur vaillant. C'est tout ce que je demande.»

Je souris légèrement à cette description. J'eu le réflexe de reculer, pour les laisser finir leur conversation seul et me cognai contre Kili qui me fit signe de garder le silence.

«Tu n'es pas obliger de le faire. Dit Balin. Tu as le choix. Tu as agis avec honneur avec notre peuple. Tu nous as offert une nouvelle vie dans les montagnes bleues. Une vie de paix, et d'abondance. Une vie qui vaut bien plus que tout… L'or… D'Erebor. (Pourquoi ce petit temps d'arrêt…?)

-De mon grand père en passant par mon père, ceci est venu à moi. (Je devinai qu'il parlait de la clef.) Ils ont rêvé du jour où les nains d'Erebor reprendraient possession de leur terre. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix, Balin. Pas pour moi.

-… Nous te suivrons mon garçon. Nous réussirons.»

Cette fois, ce fut Kili qui me tira en silence loin de Thorin et Balin. Puis, le nain me demanda avec un sourire fier :

«Il est génial mon oncle, n'est-ce pas?

-Ton oncle… Balin?

-Non idiot… Thorin.

-Monsieur Oakenshield est ton oncle? À toi et Fili? C'est vrai que vous avez des traits semblables, mais j'avais cru que c'était une simple coïncidence…»

Il me sourit et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Je lui répondis pareillement, et alla voir Bilbo, lui demandant si je pouvais lui emprunter une chambre. Il m'indiqua une petite alcôve très douillette et j'allai chercher mon sac sur ma jument, que j'avais emmené avec moi et laisser dans le jardin. (Gentille fille, elle n'a pas mangé de fleur… Ah si, un peu d'_Athelas_.) Je retournai ensuite à l'intérieur, et alla directement dans ma petite chambre pour enfin retirer un peu mes bandages qui compriment mes seins.

C'est fou comme ça coupe également la respiration!

C'est en me changeant et en ajustant mes bandages pour cette nuit que je les entendis.

J'eu un frisson, remis ma chemise et m'allongea dans mon lit. Je soufflai également la petite bougie qui éclairait la chambre, et fermis les yeux.

Je m'endormis sous cette douce berceuse.

_./-'*'-\._

Un bruit de pas lent. Des voix masculines.

Un regard vers l'avant. Ils sont tous là.

Dans le petit salon, une silhouette douloureusement familière.

«Au-delà… Des montagnes embrumées…»

Cette voix masculine. Rauque. Lointaine. Où es-tu?

«Non loin des sombres… Cavernes du passé…»

Que dis-tu… Que fais-tu…

«Dans l'aube bleuté… Il faut aller…»

Je veux te rejoindre… Dans l'ombre… Te sortir de là…

«En quête de l'or… Pâle et enchanté…»

Tous se lèvent, peu à peu. Le regard lointain. Ils sont à nouveau à ce moment.

«Les pas rugissaient... Haut et fiers…»

Pourquoi ne m'entend-tu pas…? Est-tu si loin de moi déjà…?

Serais-je… Morte? Ce que je demandais m'aurait été accordé alors que je ne le voulais plus…? Le destin serait si… Cruel?

«Les vent gémissaient dans la nuit d'hiver… Rouge le feu… Sur mille lieux…»

Le feu dévorant un corps. Puis à nouveau une explosion. Un hurlement inhumain. Mais qui hurle? Toi ou moi?

«Flambaient les arbres… Torche de lumière…»

Une larme. Chaude elle aussi. Elle court sur la joue auparavant caressée.

À ses pieds, deux cadavres.

«Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi?!»

«Pardon… PARDON!»

Un regard améthyste dans un regard glacé.

«JE TE DEMANDE PARDON, THORIN! PARDONNE-MOI!»

_./-'*'-\._

* * *

><p>Et oui! Le chapitre fini ainsi! Avec ce rêve, et cette dernière phrase. Mais à qui est-elle adresser? À Thorin ou Sabrina? Comment avez-vous trouvez le reste de la soirée? Est-ce que Thorin était fidèle à son personnage? J'espère que oui, j'adore son caractère!<p>

Sabrina est quelqu'un d'assez violent, mais qui ne lève la main que si les mots n'arrivent plus à atteindre son but. C'est pour ça qu'elle insulte certes presque toute la compagnie, et menace également certain d'entre eux, elle reste quand même quelqu'un qui ne se jette pas à la gorge de tous ceux qui passe devant elle. Vous en savez maintenant un peu plus sur les pouvoirs de Sabrina. Et les effets contre les dragons. D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous avez adoré la comparaison de Sabrina nain-dragon! (C'est de moi ;)) À propos de dragon…

Voici un petit concours! Rien de bien méchant, juste pour tester ceux qui aiment bien mettre à l'épreuve leurs connaissances… Et leur imagination!

D'ailleurs, le petit test restera ouvert jusqu'à ce que la réponse apparaisse dans un chapitre. Ce qui va se faire dans une dizaine de chap, je crois…

Bref voici…

D'après vous, que signifie le titre, le joyau du dragon? Et si possible, donnez une petite explication à votre raisonnement. Si vous avez un compte, vous pouvez m'envoyez votre rep par PM.

Voilà! J'espère avoir des réponses, mais comme je l'ai dit je ne force personne à répondre. :-)

Prochain chapitre, le départ, l'intégration de Bilbo et le commencement du voyage!

RAR:

Aliena wyvern : Ah ça! Comme tu vois, Sabrina n'a pas chaumé! Mais Thorin non plus… Ils sont pareils ces deux-là, impatient, têtu et surtout avec un caractère très fort! J'espère que ce chapitre ta plu également!

Anyliath : Hu, hu n'oublie pas d'essuyer! Oh, et prévois une bonne grosse réserve, ça risque de couler souvent la bave! XD J'adore Kili et Fili, je trouve qu'ils feraient des grands frères parfaits pour toutes les petites filles de ce monde! (Et des petits amis parfaits pour les autres plus vieille ;)) J'essais d'y aller quand même assez vite, car d'ici quatre mois, je vais commencer à aller au Cégep, je ne sais pas si tu connais. En gros, je vais me préparer pour aller à l'Université, j'aurais moins de temps à moi pour écrire, je mets donc mon 110% dès maintenant! J'espère que tu resteras jusqu'à la fin! (Et ménage ton poignet, ça aussi ce n'est pas bon!)

Someone : Ah, ah, ah! Je t'imagine facilement en train de te retenir de rire dans une salle de classe ou un bureau, alors que tu t'imagine la scène mythique! En effet, j'ai pour habitude de toujours mettre des scènes plus douces après des passages particulièrement difficile. C'est comme pour atténuer les douleurs de mes personnages, trop de douleur et de souffrance donne ce que je hais le plus : Des Mary-Sue martyr! Pour la réaction de Thorin… J'espère qu'elle t'a plut! C'est que je me suis cassé la tête à essayer de savoir comment il réagirait face à une telle personne! (Surtout que pour tout le monde, elle est un homme juste un peu mince!) Par contre elle ne l'a pas baffé, sauf mentalement. Dans les prochains chapitres, elle risque cependant de vouloir le faire! Qui vivra verra! Oh, et pour ton amie, si ça ne la dérange pas et qu'elle est motivé, je suis partante pour que tu la mettes en contact avec moi! Ça serait même plus que bienvenue, j'ai l'impression de faire des milliers de fautes! (Et puis au moins comme ça j'aurais un avis post-production plus éclairé qu'une de mes amies qui dit toujours : Tu écris super bien, c'est super cool ton chapitre.) Bref, pour toi aussi j'espère t'avoir jusqu'à la fin!


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: Le joyau du dragon.

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maitre de l'écriture fantastique: J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumé: Troquer une vie pourrie par des patrons racistes et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise pour les hommes (et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nains, mâles, limite suicidaires avec un chef des plus sadique! (toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerné de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je ne suis pas la première à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les autres fictions (Que j'ai lues et beaucoup appréciées) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer de faire dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

* * *

><p>Un voyage mortel!<p>

* * *

><p>Je ne dormais pas depuis très longtemps, à peine quelques heures, lorsqu'on me secoua par l'épaule pour me réveiller. Je secouai ma tête et me redressai légèrement (réflexe que j'avais acquis ici avec Baar, pour cacher ma poitrine moins compressée que durant le jour).<p>

«Qu'y a-t-il Ori?

-Nous partons maintenant monsieur Battlehammer.» Dit le jeune nain.

Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris et une fois qu'il fut parti, je commençai à m'habiller à toute vitesse. Qui sait si un autre nain ne pourrait rentrer sans frapper d'un moment à l'autre? À leurs yeux, je suis un homme, alors pourquoi respecter mon intimité?

Bref, je m'habillai assez vite (C'est que j'en ai des couches à mettre moi! Les bandages, la chemise, la cotte de maille et la tunique! Et la cape en plus… Et le reste, c'est-à-dire le pantalon, les gants, mon brassard, etc.) et je sortis en remettant mon sac sur mon dos. Tiens, il fait encore sombre dehors… C'est l'aube.

Il me faut trouver Gandalf… C'est que j'ai des questions à lui poser moi! Depuis quand est-ce qu'il connait mes pouvoirs?! Quoi que… Il me connaissait déjà de nom quand on s'est rencontrés… Peut-être qu'il s'était déjà renseigné sur moi avant de me chercher…

Je sellai ma jument en la guidant auprès des poneys des nains et saluai d'un mouvement de tête les quelques-uns qui étaient déjà réveillés. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux (le plus gros, Bombur si je me souviens bien), s'approcha et me tendit un petit paquet de tissu.

«Votre part de petit déjeuner, monsieur Battlehammer.

-Merci Bombur. Où sont les autres? Demandais-je en prenant le paquet.

-Bifur et Bofur sont partit en avant avec Thorin et Dwalin, pour revoir l'itinéraire de la route. Kili, Fili et Ori sont encore chez monsieur Baggins, les autres font leurs sacs un peu partout. Me dépondit-il simplement.

-Je vois. Oh, et Gandalf? Je dois lui parler.

-Avec Thorin et les autres, ils sont partit par là.» M'indiqua-t-il.

Je le remerciai et monta sur ma jument pour ensuite partir. Je trouvai bien vite Thorin et les autres et m'approchai de Gandalf. Celui-ci se tourna vers moi, l'air interrogateur. Il avait sentit ma présence ou quoi? Oh… À moins que ce ne soit le bruit que je faisais, ou plutôt que ma jument fait en se moment même… C'est que c'est dur d'être discret sur un sentier plein de pierre!

«Gandalf. Il faut que je vous parle.

-Qu'y a-t-il monsieur Battlehammer?

-Je ne veux pas que monsieur Oakenshield le prenne mal, mais y a-t-il un seizième membre dans cette compagnie, hormis vous?»

La réaction de Thorin ne se fit pas attendre.

«Comment? Demanda-t-il sèchement en fronçant des sourcils. Que voulez-vous dire par là? »

Je l'ignorai et fixai Gandalf.

« Non, mon cher collègue, me répondit le magicien gris. Nous serons treize nains, un hobbit et deux magiciens. Vous vous attendiez à autre chose?

-… Non. Simple curiosité. Messieurs.» Saluai-je en m'éloignant.

Ne pas pleurer. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Même si… Maxime n'est pas… Venue. Elle n'est jamais venue.

Elle m'a oubliée.

***Une heure plus tard***

Ma jument trottait lentement à côté du cheval de Gandalf. Celui-ci avait un visage songeur, normal puisque je lui avais vaguement dit que ma sœur était sensée nous rejoindre. Gandalf avait certifié que nous étions que quinze dans cette compagnie. Alors Maxime avait vraiment loupé le rendez-vous. J'espère sincèrement que c'est parce qu'elle est retenue ailleurs, sinon… Voilà que je mets à trembler à nouveau! Pour un mercenaire magicien, c'est ridicule! Calme-toi Sabrina!

«Deux pièces que le hobbit viendra! S'écria soudainement Bofur devant moi.

-Pari tenu! Enchérit Dwalin avec un grand sourire sadique. Ce trouillard ne viendra pas!

-Six pièces qu'il viendra, maitre Dwalin.» Dit calmement Gandalf avec un sourire entendu.

Et cela continua ainsi, alors que je souriais de plus en plus. Il n'y avait qu'Ori, Bofur, Gandalf et Balin qui étaient certains que le hobbit viendrait, bien que le vieux ne paria pas.

Je me demande s'il viendra… Quelle question, évidement qu'il viendra! C'est certes un petit peureux, un peu sensible, mais j'ai eu l'occasion de voir qu'il avait quand même un peu l'air motivé à venir (je parle d'avant son évanouissement, évidement). Et en plus, il me l'avait presque promis.

Soudainement, alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lancer mon propre pari, un étrange tiraillement me prit dans la gorge. Mes muscles frissonnèrent et je gémis légèrement à un mal de tête effroyable. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?! Gandalf tourna la tête vers moi, l'air inquiet, et je lâchai soudainement, la voix assez forte pour qu'elle couvre celles des nains :

«Monsieur Baggins viendra en courant, sac mal fermé, contrat déplié et volant derrière lui, oubliant mouchoir et chapeau.»

Tous arrêtèrent de parler et tournèrent la tête vers moi. Même Thorin! Gandalf fronça des sourcils et me demanda à voix basse :

«Utilisez-vous vos pouvoirs en ce moment?

-Non… J'ai juste mal à la tête et ma gorge me serre affreusement, comme si on y avait planté des crochets et qu'on me tordait les chairs dans tous les sens!

-Une vision… Voilà une partie de votre magie violette mon ami. Vous pouvez certes manipuler la foudre et la tempête comme bon vous semble, vous avez également d'autres dons. Comme par exemple, voir brièvement dans le futur, ou parler avec les morts.

-Charmant… Sauf qu'il y a un problème magicien. Je ne vois rien. C'est juste… Que je sais.

-Votre don s'est activé il y a peu, sans doute à cause de ma propre magie que j'ai utilisée hier soir.

-Ah?»

Gandalf me fit un clin d'œil alors que les autres nains s'étaient retournés pour continuer la route et rajouter quelques derniers paris. Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe. Quand a-t-il utilisé sa magie hier soir? Une flammèche pour allumer sa pipe, la rune qu'il a effacée, son déploiement d'aura… Rien d'incroyable. Attendez… Son aura!

«Votre aura. Dis-je soudainement en le regardant.

-En effet. Me sourit-il. Je suis fier de voir que Radagast vous a bien formé.

-Si on peut appeler ça une formation… Je suis resté quelques mois chez lui pour apprendre à contrôler ma magie brute, pas à la manipuler, ce qui est totalement différent. Dis-je d'un air blasé.

-Je vois. Fit Gandalf en hochant la tête. Mais vous y avez développé également des sens très aigus autant pour la perception de la magie, que pour celle des émotions et sentiments.

-… Hein?»

Là, il m'a perdue. De quoi parle-t-il? J'aurais un don d'empathie en plus de tout le reste! Arg! Mais merde, combiné tous mes pouvoirs, plus mes foutus yeux, il ne manquerait plus que Kili ou Fili me demande en mariage pour que je devienne une parfaite Mary-sue! Stop, à la fin!

J'allai pour lui demander des précisions, quand un grand cri me coupa le souffle. Bilbo!

«Attendez!

-Non mais ce n'est pas vrai…! Grommela assez fort Dwalin en voyant le hobbit s'approcher en courant… le contrat déplié et volant derrière lui… Sac mal refermé et… Sans cape ou chapeau! Merdeuh! J'suis une voyante maintenant!

-Je l'ai signé.» Dit simplement le hobbit en tendant le contrat à Balin.

Il me regarda et nous nous sourîmes. Je suis contente qu'il soit de la partie, même si apparemment je l'ai déjà prédit.

Balin prit le contrat, et sortit une espèce de lunette-loupe pour bien regarder la signature. Après une petite vérification, il hocha la tête et déclara, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

«Tout à l'air en ordre… Bienvenu, monsieur Baggins, dans la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield!»

C'est alors que Thorin cassa l'ambiance avec sa voix froide et je-m'en-fous-de-qui-est-dans-ma-compagnie-du-moment-qu'on-y-va! (Très professionnel, vraiment!) :

«Donnez-lui un poney.

-Oh non, non, non, c'est inutile, je peux marcher!» Protesta aussitôt Bilbo en secouant la tête.

Il baragouina encore quelques explications jusqu'à ce que Kili et Fili le prennent chacun par une épaule pour l'embarquer de force sur un poney. Le tout avec un petit cri pas très viril venant du hobbit.

Je souris en le voyant aussi dépité, tout petit sur son poney. Une chance que l'on n'ait que deux chevaux de taille ordinaire, on l'aurait perdu notre hobbit!

«Je vous ai fait attendre? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

-Je commençais à croire que vous vous étiez perdu, mon ami. Répondis-je.

-Désolé… Soupira Bilbo. J'ai eu un long moment d'hésitation avant de me décider…

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Mais si je puis me le permettre… Pourquoi être venu? Demandais-je doucement.

-… La chanson. Dit-il simplement.

-…» Je souris, contente.

C'est vrai que cette chanson à été particulièrement… Motivante. Surtout pour moi et Bilbo et sans doute Gandalf également. Les nains ont vu leur montagne leur être dérobée, leur peuple mourir avant d'arriver aux Montagnes Bleues et ce cher Thorin a dû travailler très dur pour permettre à ce qui restait de son peuple de survivre. Mais pas moi. Pas Gandalf. Et encore moins Bilbo, qui n'a jamais prit la route!

Mais en écoutant cette chanson… On pouvait facilement être transportés à une époque lointaine, il y a plus de cent ans… Et se tenir là, aux côtés des nains, voyant leur foyer être dérobé et pillé par un dragon. Sentir le désespoir envahir son cœur et sa tête, tomber à genoux sur les cadavres d'amis et hurler à la vengeance.

Oui, je connais parfaitement ça.

N'est-ce pas… Baar?

Nous avions avancé de quelques centaines de mètres, quand j'entendis les nains rire ou gémir de dépit. C'est quand un petit sac de pièce d'or fut lancé de Kili à Fili que je compris que c'était l'heure de payer pour les perdants du pari.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» Demanda Bilbo en nous fixant, moi et Gandalf.

Je laissai le magicien gris répondre car je vis Kili et Fili venir vers moi avec de grands sourires. Je ralentis pour qu'ils puissent se mettre à ma hauteur sans avoir à bousculer Bilbo et Gandalf.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les garçons? Leur demandai-je.

-Alors? Il a oublié son mouchoir? Me demanda Kili avec un petit sourire surexcité.

-Tu as presque tout prédit, alors on veut voir si tout est vrai! Renchérit Fili avec un sourire en coin.

-Vous savez, je pense que c'est surtout un coup de chance les garçons…»

Mais un grand éternuement venant de devant nous me fit garder le silence.

«Ah, c'est le crin de poney… J'y suis allergique…» Marmonna Bilbo, les joues un peu rouges (Ainsi que le nez…)

Il fouilla dans ses nombreuses poches, puis s'écria soudainement « Attendez! » À ma grande surprise, toute la compagnie s'arrêta. Il est finalement écouté, le hobbit cambrioleur!

« J'ai oublié mon mouchoir! »

… AH MY F*CKING GOD! J'avais raison! Alors j'ai le pouvoir de prédiction! Dans cinquante ans, je vais parcourir les fêtes foraines bon marché dans une tente trop chaude, mal éclairée, je vais être habillée d'un habit loufoque, je posséderai une boule de cristal bidon et je vais me faire appeler madame Hilda! C'est trop cruel!

Kili et Fili eux, de leur côté, pouffaient de rire en me regardant. Ils devaient avoir à peu près les mêmes pensées que moi, mais c'est alors que je vis Bilbo attraper une sorte de… Heu… C'est un mouchoir ça? C'est plus un bout de tissu crasseux et foutu, bon à jeter au feu!

En voyant le regard perdu de ce pauvre hobbit, je m'approchai de lui et après avoir fouillé mes sacs, lui tendit de bonne grâce un de mes propres mouchoirs.

«Vous allez devoir vous passer de mouchoir et de bien d'autres choses encore, Bilbo Baggins, jusqu'au terme de notre voyage. Dit simplement Gandalf en continuant d'avancer.

-Je… Tenta de protester le hobbit faiblement.

-Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur Baggins. Lui dis-je tranquillement. Il parle beaucoup pour un magicien, mais même vous, vous pouvez vous adapter. Après tout… Même si votre nid douillet est maintenant derrière vous, ainsi que tous les repères de votre vie tranquille, il y a quand même quelque chose de bien dans tout cela.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est?» Me demanda Bilbo.

Je vis du coin de l'œil que Fili et Kili m'écoutaient d'une oreille attentive, ainsi qu'Ori en avant. Avec un léger sourire, je pointai l'horizon devant nous.

«Là bas, se trouve non seulement le but de notre quête, mais également le but de milliers d'autres quêtes, de nature différente ou semblable à la notre. Ce monde ouvre les bras à qui a le courage de s'y blottir, de découvrir de nouveaux horizons, tout en permettant aux voyageurs d'y trouver le plus précieux des trésors. Dis-je avec ma voix la plus charismatique possible.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda soudainement Kili, le regard brillant. Le trésor? Un tas d'or? Un royaume?

-Rien de tout cela, Kili.» Ris-je.

Je posai ma main sur ma poitrine. Il m'imita avec une expression curieuse.

«C'est un trésor personnel, précieux et mille fois plus beau et incroyable qu'un banal tas d'or ou un royaume millénaire. Il s'agit de ta personnalité, ton caractère, ton identité. Cet éclat en toi qui fait de toi un être unique. Cet éclat qui fait que Kili est Kili. Que Bilbo est Bilbo. Que tu es toi et que je suis moi.»

C'était mama qui m'avait enseigné cela, il y a longtemps, quand je pleurais car papa partait toujours voyager. J'adorais ses histoires sur ses voyages, sur les pays qu'il visitait, mais mon père me manquait et pour une petite fille de sept ans, c'était la pire des situations que de ne pas avoir son papa à ses côtés. Mama m'avait prit dans ses bras, et m'avais dit tout cela en le chuchotant dans le creux de l'oreille, comme si elle me disait un secret.

Ce qui était sans doute le cas, en fait.

En tout cas, j'ai eu mon petit effet, puisque Bilbo, Kili, Fili et Ori ont maintenant la même expression de surprise.

Gandalf rit légèrement en voyant leurs têtes, puis me dit calmement à voix basse pour que seul moi l'entende :

«Ce n'est finalement pas pour rien que les Valars ont lié votre destin à celui de cette compagnie. (Il avait les yeux qui brillaient étrangement) Vous allez changer les choses, Thorin Battlehammer. En bien, je l'espère.»

… Je l'espère également.

* * *

><p>Yop, un autre de rempli! Je m'excuse sincèrement pour l'attente, c'est que je bloquais un peu pour le matin après la soirée chez Bilbo. C'est qu'on ne voit pas ce qui s'est passé du côté de la compagnie (même si on le devine un peu), je ne voulais pas que ça ressemble trop aux scènes des autres fictions du même genre que la mienne.<p>

J'ai maintenant une Bêta officiel, Kanorshe! Je vous demande de l'applaudir, car si vous ne me connaissez pas bien, je fais toujours entre un et deux millions de fautes par chapitre durant la première écriture. J'en enlève la moitié durant me relecture, puis je publie, persuadée qu'il n'y a plus de faute! (Bref, bienvenue en enfer, chère Kanorshe! :-P)

Mes commentaires sur le chapitre… Encore un peu de découverte sur les pouvoirs de Sabrina, faut bien que vous les connaissiez tous, parce que si un pouvoir apparait pile là où il le faut, on va crier à la tricherie! Ensuite… Beaucoup de blabla, promis la baston va venir très vite. Il y a quand même deux mois entre l'histoire de Balin, et la poursuite des orques! Ça va être drôle à écrire!

Programme pour le prochain chapitre : encore un peu de voyage, l'histoire de Balin et voyage encore!

Comme je l'ai dit, le petit test restera ouvert jusqu'à ce que la réponse apparaisse dans un chapitre, vers le 20e chapitre je crois bien, sauf si mes chapitres seront plus long, alors ça sera dans 5-6 chapitre.

Je laisse quand même la question, des fois que…

D'après vous, que signifie le titre, le joyau du dragon? Et si possible, donnez une petite explication à votre raisonnement. Si vous avez un compte, vous pouvez m'envoyez votre rep par PM.

RAR:

Aliena wyvern : Héhé! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment! *-* Je suis contente de voir que tu adore ça! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'aura plus!

Gayl : Salut Gayl-SAN! ^^ (Oui, je ne vais pas démordre là-dessus!) Je suis heureuse de voir que tu adores ma fic à ce point! Pour les retrouvailles des sœurs, ça ne sera pas avant un moment malheureusement, c'est que Sabrina doit faire ses marques dans la compagnie avant de commencer à embarquer ses problèmes! (Oh oh, je viens de lâcher un de ces indices…) En effet, ce n'est pas de l'Arkenstone dont je parle dans le titre… Tes théories ne sont pas si mal que ça, mais pour le moment aucune n'est la bonne, héhé! Continue à chercher, qui sait, tu pourrais tomber sur la bonne! À une prochaine mon cher!

Someone : Héhé! En effet, les deux cadavres sont une référence à la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Mais lesquels? Oh là là! (Thorin bis on va dire, ou Sabrina M (Masculin)) Oui, ce n'est pas une faute de frappe, c'est bien trahi pas de e. Contente que la réaction de Thorin t'ait plu! C'est le plus important pour moi, de rester avec le caractère des personnages au début! (Parce qu'à la fin… Notre Thorin est limite OOC) Et ouais! Baar viens de Lacville, ça va être épique les chapitres là-bas! Pour le titre, comme j'ai dis à Gayl, ce n'est pas une référence à l'Arkenstone, loin de là. Par contre, ton autre théorie… Elle s'approche de la vérité! ^^ (Mais heu, assez loin quand même hein!) Il y aura d'autre indice dans le prochain chapitre et celui-ci, j'ai hâte de voir tes prochaines prédictions! ^^ Pour Kanorshe, ça marche, elle est ma bêta! Merci beaucoup de nous avoir mises en contact en passant!


	10. Chapter 10

Titre: Le Joyau du Dragon.

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Bêta : Kanorshe

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maître de l'écriture fantastique : J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumer: Troquer une vie pourrie par des patrons racistes et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise pour les hommes (et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nains, mâles, limite suicidaires avec un chef des plus sadiques! (toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerné de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je ne suis pas la première à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les autres fictions (que j'ai lues et beaucoup appréciées) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer de faire dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

* * *

><p>Mortellement ennuyant... Un premier temps!<p>

* * *

><p>Je bâillai. Le signe le plus visible que quelqu'un est fatigué. Ou s'ennuie. Ou les deux. Bref.<p>

Dans mon cas, c'est surtout que je m'ennuie. On a voyagé toute la journée. Et petit rappel: nous sommes partis à l'aube ce matin. Gé-ni-al.

Bon, je suis assez habituée à voyager longtemps à cheval, après tout c'est une partie de la vie de mercenaire et de magicien... Mais quand même, il y avait de la baston dans mes voyages à moi! Ici, niet! En plus, j'ai pris l'habitude de voyager dans le calme, avec Baar silencieux ou moi toute seule après... sa mort. Mais là, merde, il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser!

Kili et Fili qui n'arrêtent pas de parler de tout et de rien de chaque côté de moi, Nori et Dori qui noient Ori sous les recommandations, Bilbo qui marmonne dans son coin, Bombur qui se plaint d'avoir faim, Bifur qui discute (en Kuzdul donc je ne comprends rien) et Gandalf qui rit tout seul dans son coin. Je vais en griller un bientôt, je le sens!

Ma main caressa Gungnir et un petit éclair s'y promena, prouvant ainsi que mon bâton était tout à fait partant pour une baston.

C'est quand même assez bizarre que mon bâton me réponde... Enfin, c'est pas le plus important. J'en étais où déjà? Ah oui! Je vais tuer un nain bientôt si on ne s'arrête pas dans l'heure qui suit!

Après avoir voyagé encore deux heures (Arg!) Thorin déclara enfin qu'on s'arrêtait pour la nuit. Miracle! Je descendis presto de ma jument et l'emmenai plus loin pour lui retirer sa selle et mes sacoches. La pauvre, sa robe est couverte de sueur... Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait autant voyager, surtout avec autant de compagnie!

Je la brossai donc, surveillant également du coin de l'œil les quatre nains que j'étais sensée protéger.

Kili et Fili déchargeaient les poneys et les brossaient, Dwalin surveillait la montée du campement d'un œil critique (... Et cette lueur...? Tiens tiens... Monsieur le dur à cuir regarde Ori avec un regard protecteur! Intéressant...) Et Thorin... Heu...

Où est Thorin? Je ne l'ai pas quand même perdu dès le premier jour?! Une voix s'éleva alors.

«Que mérite une telle inspection?»

Je sursautai et me tournai vers la voix, et reconnu les yeux glacés de Thorin. J'inclinai la tête après m'être calmée un brin.

«Monsieur Oakenshield. Saluai-je

-... (Il me fixa froidement... Ah, la question!)

-Je ne faisais que mon travail monsieur. (Il fait ma taille bon sang, j'ai l'impression de le transformer en vieillard en l'appelant comme ça! Quoique... Il a quel âge?)

-En surveillant mes hommes? demanda-t-il.

-En veillant sur mes compagnons.» Rectifiai-je.

Nous restâmes silencieux un très long moment. Puis Thorin s'éloigna. En fait, il était venu me voir pour quoi? Je continuai à brosser ma jument tout en regardant la compagnie s'affairer autour de moi. Très vite un feu apparut, les sac de couchages furent placés et les tours de garde donnés. C'était tout d'abord Balin et Dwalin, puis moi, Kili et Fili et pour finir Bofur et Bombur.

J'allais me coucher dans un coin, un peu à l'écart du feu et plaça ma couchette de manière à être assez invisible dans le noir. S'il y a une attaque... Je vis avec surprise Dwalin et les deux pestes faire de même, alors que Gandalf allait dans son coin avec sa pipe. Bilbo s'installa près du feu, et les autres s'éparpillèrent autour de lui. Et encore une fois, Thorin avait disparu. C'était un ninja en fait? M'aurait-on mentit à son propos? Horreur! Corruption! Mensonge! Je vais aller me plaindre aux Valars, tiens, ils auraient pu me prévenir sur ce point avant de me catapulter ici! Ou alors Gandalf, il est plus proche! Pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière à être au courant de telles informations! C'est comme avec Baar tiens!

Monsieur me demandait de lui voler plusieurs objets de plus ou moins grande importance... Et il oubliait très régulièrement de me prévenir de la dangerosité de certains endroits! (Je me souviens encore du gardien du tombeau d'Erethaor, qui contenait une copie du Nauglamir... Cette bestiole m'a presque bouffé la jambe merde!)

Bref, je déteste rester en arrière. Surtout quand il s'agit d'information aussi vitale que la discrétion inhumaine d'un nain que je suis sensée protégé au péril de ma vie!

«Vous le faites encore. Dit soudainement une voix.

-Waaa!» Sursautai-je encore.

Je me tournai vers la voix et fusillai du regard... Thorin. Encore, pour changer. Il avait installé sa couche plus loin, contre un rocher... Il n'a pas peur de se briser le dos? Je m'assis sur ma couchette et croisai les bras en le fixant.

«Vous aussi. Répliquai-je.

-Aurais-je droit à quelques précisions?»

Il s'assit à côté de moi et me fixa. Il veux jouer à ça le ninja?

-Seulement si j'en ai moi-même. Dis-je.

-Méritez-vous seulement que je m'explique?

-Autant que je mérite d'être harcelé.

-Je ne vous harcèle pas. Grogna le prince-ninja-nain.

-Presque pas.» Dis-je avec ironie.

Nous restâmes silencieux un autre moment, pendant lequel nos regards glacés s'affrontaient, du moins autant que peuvent le faire des regards... Je craquai la première.

«Vous disparaissez. Avouai-je finalement. (Je ne vais quand même pas dire qu'il fait le ninja!)

-Je vois...» Dit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

En fait il ne voyait pas j'imagine. Deux mots pour décrire l'espèce d'état de panique dans lequel je me suis retrouvée deux fois par sa faute. S'il mourait, je perdais mon contrat moi! (Et mon argent!) Je le fixai. Thorin crut comprendre le pourquoi de mon regard, puisqu'il dit finalement:

«Vous disparaissez également.

-Hein?»

Je suis un ninja moi aussi? Arg! Quand je disais que j'étais TOUJOURS la dernière au courant de choses importantes! Mon statut de ninja est...

«Encore. Dit Thorin en me fixant.

-Vous pourriez préciser, s'il vous plaît?

-Votre esprit disparaît à chaque fois qu'on vous fait une remarque légèrement étrange.» Me révéla-t-il.

... Est-ce qu'il est en train d'insinuer que je suis folle là?! Il dut lire mes pensées dans mes yeux, car il grogna légèrement. Je soupirai. Un autre moment de silence passa.

«Vous avez la sale manie de ne pas être dans mon champs de vision quand je veille sur la compagnie. Précisai-je en parlant de ses petites disparitions.

-Cette sale manie comme vous dites, m'a sauvée bien des fois la vie. Dit-il lentement.

-Peut-être. Mais il n'y a aucun ennemi ici, monsieur Oakenshield.

-Je ne vous connais pas. Répliqua-t-il.

-Vous ne connaissez pas non plus monsieur Baggins et il n'est pas en train de subir un interrogatoire que je sache! Répliquai-je vertement.

-L'épicier? (Encore cette comparaison...) Il ne pourrait même pas tenir une épée par le bon bout. Dit-il en grimaçant.

-Laissez-lui une chance quand même. Soupirai-je. Jusqu'à hier après-midi, il ne savait pas qu'il allait participer à une quête aussi dangereuse.

-Vous non plus.»

... Justement. Je le savais. Je savais depuis le début que j'allais entrer dans cette compagnie et les accompagner jusqu'au bout. C'était une des principales raisons pour lesquelles j'avais apprit à me battre encore mieux. L'autre raison était ma vengeance envers le monstre qui m'a violée.

Mais je ne dis pas tout cela à Thorin. Je me contentai de hausser les épaules et de rappeler mon statut de mercenaire. Thorin grogna (C'est un ours en plus d'être un ninja? Ah ah, ours-ninja!) et repartit après un autre moment de silence.

Et bien, merci de cette charmante conversation! Oui, oui, tout va bien, tu ne viens pas juste de jeter une atmosphère étrange dans ma tête. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et grimaçai. Ils sont trop long!

Bon, séance coiffure ce soir! Je sortis une petite dague de mon sac, et commençai à me couper les mèches sans même avoir de miroir. Ça faisait désordre, mais au moins mes cheveux ne me gênaient plus! Je vis alors Bilbo se lever et venir vers moi avec son sac. Je fronçai des sourcils et il me dit en marmonnant:

«J'ai des ciseaux...

-... Ah merci...» Répondis-je simplement.

Il prit les ciseaux, mais au lieu de me les donner, il alla un peu plus loin et s'assit sur un rocher en me faisant signe d'approcher. Je lui fis un sourire en coin et allai m'asseoir devant lui.

«Vous êtes coiffeur? Demandai-je avec taquinerie.

-Je me débrouille. C'est surtout que... Vous étiez vraiment en train de faire un massacre.» Répliqua-t-il.

Je pouffai légèrement et le laissai jouer avec mes mèches en fermant les yeux. La sensation des doigts sur mon cuir chevelu faisait remonter des souvenirs...

Mama...

_./-'*'-\._

Un éclat de rire. Doux. Un peu moqueur, mais pas méchant.

«Tu ressemble à un garçon, grande sœur!»

Un grognement. Fort. Pas méchant non plus.

«Arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle!»

La plus vieille des deux s'était coupé les cheveux très courts. Elle avait sept ans. Presque huit. Elle ferma alors une petite boite et l'attacha avec un beau ruban rouge.

«Et puis, toi t'es un moustique, alors arrête sinon je te fais la même chose!»

«Naaa! Papa, Sabrina me fait peur!»

Le père entra dans la pièce. Et se figea en voyant la nouvelle tête de son aînée.

«... Sabrina?»

La petite se mordit la lèvre, puis demanda avec gêne.

«On peux aller voir mama?»

«Mais bien sûr poussin!» Répond le père.

Une heure plus tard, la fillette est à l'hôpital, devant sa mama qui est elle aussi surprise de voir la coiffure de sa fille.

La petite tend alors la boite et dit doucement.

«Cadeau. Je sais que tu vas aimer.»

La mère prend la petite boîte. L'ouvre avec lenteur, jouant avec l'impatience de sa fille.

Quand elle voit le contenu, elle ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer. Et serre contre elle sa fille avec force.

La petite niche son visage dans le cou de sa mère, caressant doucement le crâne chauve de sa mère.

Sa mère chauve... Qui adorait tant se coiffer avant sa maladie...

Quoi de mieux que de lui offrir des cheveux?

«Je t'aime mama.»

«Moi aussi ma petite. Moi aussi.»

Les doigts de la mère caresse avec douceur la nuque de sa fille. Une sensation apaisante... Un geste d'amour.

Sabrina sourit et pleure elle aussi. Elle sait ce qui va arriver bientôt...

_./-'*'-\._

J'eus un léger sourire en me rappelant cette journée, où j'avais eu cette idée de donner mes cheveux à ma mère. C'était la moindre des choses dans ma petite tête de gamine. À cette époque, j'avais les cheveux si long qu'ils m'arrivaient aux genoux. Mais j'avais tout coupé, jusqu'à ressembler à un garçon. Ma mama avait fait faire une magnifique perruque et l'avait portée fièrement, en coiffant les cheveux de manière totalement extravagante. Une fois elle les avait même tellement fait friser qu'une mèche avait brûlé!

Mais ces petits moment de bonheur n'avaient pas duré longtemps... Six mois après, mama décédait. D'un cancer. Un cancer cruel. Le cancer du cerveau. À la fin elle ne nous reconnaissait même plus, nous, ses filles et son mari.

Papa nous avait promis qu'il ferait un dernier voyage, pour emmener le corps de mama chez elle au canada et qu'après il resterait avec nous pour toujours.

Mais Dieu devait avoir une dent contre nous. L'avion s'était crashé. Dix minutes après le décollage. Maxime et moi avons vu l'avion de papa décoller, puis pencher et s'écraser plus loin. Nous avons pleuré un an complet, n'osant parler à personne. C'était nos grand-parent paternels qui nous avait recueillies. Puis, grand-maman a été attaquée dans la rue et était morte de ses blessures. Grand-papa, après son deuil, avait dépensé tout l'argent qu'ils avaient économisés pour que Maxime et moi sachions nous défendre.

C'est ainsi que nous avons apprit tous ces arts martiaux japonais et chinois... Grand-papa est décédé il y a deux ans, et j'ai prit ma petite sœur sous tutelle pour que nous ne soyons pas séparées par le gouvernement.

Les Valars l'avaient fait, par contre.

Bilbo coupa une dernière mèche puis secoua un peu ma chevelure en marmonnant:

«Voilà, vous paraissez moins étrange avec une chevelure plus ordonné.

-Parce qu'avant, j'étais étrange? Demandai-je avec une moue ennuyée.

-Juste un peu.»

Je ris un peu, puis la soirée se passa tranquillement, moi discutant avec Bilbo et les deux terreurs (également connues sous le nom de Kili et Fili) Puis ce fut l'heure du dodo.

Je fus réveillée alors qu'il faisait nuit noire. En me redressant, je compris ce qui m'attendait. Pourquoi ça? Eh bien c'était Fili qui m'avait réveillée, et Kili était déjà debout à côté du feu, l'air encore à moitié endormi.

Le pauvre petit... (Notez que je suis ironique!)

Je me levai et enfilai toutes mes couches (Cotte de mailles, tunique, etc.) puis allai m'asseoir à côté des frères. Fili me regarda d'un air curieux.

«Tu as peur qu'on se fasse attaquer?

-Je me tiens prêt. Répondis-je. C'est une des premières règles de survie.»

Les deux frères haussèrent en même temps le même sourcil, le droit. Je ricanai en voyant cette synchronisation mais fus interrompue par un vacarme de l'enfer. Mais qu'est-ce que...

«Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? Demandai-je en me redressant un peu.

-Oh, c'est juste Bombur. Dit Kili en haussant des épaules.

-... Sérieux...?» Gémis-je.

Super la discrétion! Comment voulez-vous qu'on passe inaperçus quand on sera en territoire ennemi avec un ronfleur qui déclenche des tremblements de terre à chaque nuit?! Les deux frères pouffèrent, puis j'entendis un mouvement derrière moi. Un coup d'œil me fit comprendre que c'était notre hobbit qui s'était réveillé.

Il s'en allait d'ailleurs nourrir son poney. Tiens, monsieur j'aime-pas-les-poneys-ça-me-donne-des-allergies adore quand même sa monture! Tss tss...

Le cri d'un oiseau de proie me fit lever un peu la tête. Kili et Fili ne relevèrent même pas le son. Par contre, Bilbo sursauta avec un air nerveux au visage et revint vers nous.

«Qu'est-ce que c'était? Demanda-t-il.

-Des orques.» Dit Fili avec un sourire en coin.

Je laissai Kili et Fili s'amuser avec le hobbit et je ne suivit pas tout, car au mot "orque" j'ai entendu un bruit venant de derrière moi et j'essayais de comprendre ce que c'était. J'entendis alors rire les deux terreurs, qui furent coupés brusquement par la voix tranchante de Thorin:

«Vous trouvez ça drôle? Vous croyez qu'une attaque d'orque est une plaisanterie?

-... On pensait pas à mal. Dit Kili en baissant les yeux.

-Non, vous ne pensiez pas. Vous ne savez rien du monde!»

Et il s'éloigna, laissant ses deux neveux honteux derrière. Je soupirai.

«Il a raison, vous savez. Dis-je en les regardant.

-Pour la première ou la deuxième partie? Demanda Fili en grognant.

-La première. Je ne vous connais pas assez pour juger de la deuxième. Les orques sont vicieux, sans pitié et ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, jamais.»

J'en savais quelque chose. Les cicatrices dans mon dos et sur ma poitrine me brûlaient encore quand je repensais à ces trois mois en enfer. Balin surgit alors à côté de nous et dit doucement:

«T'en fait pas mon gars, Thorin a plus de raisons qu'un autre de détester les orques.

-Qu'est-il?» Demandai-je.

Balin me sourit légèrement et commença son récit.

«Après que le dragon eut prit la montagne solitaire, le roi Thror tenta de reconquérir l'ancien royaume des nains, la Moria. Mais notre ennemi était déjà dans la place.»

Un frisson dans mes muscles me fit froncer des sourcils. Cette sensation... Ma gorge se serra puis se tendit, et soudainement... Je vis.

«La Moria avait été prise par des légions d'orques conduite par le plus ignoble de toute leur race, Azog le profanateur.»

Bercée par les paroles de Balin, je vis pourtant un grand champ de bataille, où une armée de millions de nains attaquait sans relâche une autre armée, d'orques celle-là. J'eus un frisson. Ces orques me rappelaient mes viols... Les voir se faire tuer par des nains me rassurait étrangement. Puis soudainement, un grand hurlement rauque s'éleva et je vis un grand orque blanc s'élever au milieu de tous. Il massacrait des nains puis s'attaqua à un vieux nain portant une couronne et un lourd manteau de fourrure.

«Le grand orque de Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin.»

Je revins un moment à la réalité. Puis fronçai les sourcils. Éliminer la lignée de Durin? Mais... Je tournai la tête vers Thorin. Mais il est... Il est encore là... Vivant...

«Il commença par... Décapiter le roi.»

Je vis alors le grand orque pâle hurler en levant haut dans les airs une tête décapité... Le vieil homme... Alors c'était le grand père de Thorin? Comme dans un film au ralentit, je vis l'orque blanc lancer la tête en direction d'un jeune homme... Jeune homme qui était Thorin version jeune! Il hurla un "non" déchirant et je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

«Thraïn, le père de Thorin, devint fou de chagrin. Il disparut, était-il prisonnier ou mort? Nous n'en savions rien. Nous étions sans chef, vaincus et la mort nous guettait.»

Je vis alors l'armée orque commencer à prendre le dessus, jetant des cadavres de nains par dessus les falaises, le désespoir marqué sur chacun des visages nains et le triomphe pervers sur les visages orques...

«Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Un jeune prince nain affrontait l'orque pâle.»

Sur une petite colline... Thorin qui affrontait en effet l'orque... Mais il fut rapidement désarmé, et repoussé. Il glissait et tombait de la colline, évitant de justesse certains coups de massue...

«Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable. Sans armes et sans bouclier, il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger.»

En effet, je vis Thorin-version-jeune ramasser une branche et s'en servir comme bouclier. Après quelques passes, il finit par ramasser à la va-vite une épée détrempée de sang et légèrement bosselée et d'un coup de revers, il trancha l'avant bras gauche d'Azog le profanateur.

«Azog le profanateur comprit ce jour-là qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les orques.»

Thorin leva haut son épée dans le ciel, hurlant des encouragements en Kuzdul à ses hommes qui se massèrent derrière lui, les yeux fixés sur leur seule source de motivation maintenant. Puis l'armée se jeta de nouveau contre les orques, et les massacrèrent. Mais avec d'énormes pertes...

«Notre ennemi avait été vaincu mais il n'y eu ni festin, ni chants cette nuit-là. Nous étions accablés de chagrin devant la mort de tant des nôtres. Nous étions peu à avoir survécu...»

Je vis sous mes yeux de nombreux nains, ces si fiers guerrier, éclater en sanglot devant tous ces morts. Et j'eus la gorge serrée. Mais pas à cause de la vision cette fois... Mais de l'empathie que je ressentis alors pour eux. Ils ont vraiment tout perdu... Leur royaume... Leur peuple... Leur roi... Tout.

«Et je me suis dit alors… Il y en a un que je pourrais suivre...»

Et moi aussi je le vis. Thorin, marchant lentement parmi les cadavres, le regard dur comme la glace. Mais je sentis une énorme tristesse l'entourer...

La vision s'effaça peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que finalement je revois parfaitement le visage ému de Balin, qui dit ces derniers mots:

«Il y en a un que je pourrais appeler roi.»

C'est donc ça... Thorin se retourna lentement vers nous, le regard déterminé devant toute la compagnie qui s'était réveillée au fil de l'histoire de Balin. Au fond du regard du prince déchu, je décelai pourtant quelque chose... Une lueur qui trahissait... Comme un bris. Comme si... Comme si au fond de lui, Thorin était mort.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'est en voyant cette lueur caché que je sentis quelques fils qui me rattachait à ma vie ordinaire se détacher peu à peu... Clac clac clac... Et les chaînes de la loyauté me lier à cet homme... Sans doute pour l'éternité.

Thorin me fixa également, un moment. Jusqu'à ce que Bilbo demande soudainement:

«L'orque pâle. Qu'est-il devenu?»

Ce fut Thorin qui répondit en retournant à sa couchette:

«Il a regagné furtivement le trou d'où il était sortit... Cet être infâme est mort de ces blessures depuis longtemps.»

Cependant, le tiraillement dans ma gorge resta. J'eus l'intuition alors... Que ce n'était pas toute la vérité.

* * *

><p>Et de dix! Ça y est, premier nombre à deux chiffres! Qui sait, va-t-on atteindre les nombres à trois chiffres? (Je pense pas ^^) J'ai écrit la majorité de ce chapitre en écoutant la musique Guardian of Freedom, GRV Music, prelude to calamity. Juste magnifique. ^^ J'attends également avec une très grande impatience le film Dragons 2, sensé sortir le 2 juillet chez moi... *-* Pour ceux qui ont vu les bandes annonces, ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il y a un (très) léger fond de Seigneur des Anneaux?<p>

Sinon chez moi les exams commencent bientôt, et j'ai maintenant un travail qui me bouffe entre 16 et 24 heure par semaine, particulièrement les fins de semaines, alors je serai un peu plus lente qu'à mes débuts. J'espère que vous serez patients, car il y a encore bien des épreuves (Et des scènes adorables-romantiques-hilarantes) qui attendent notre chère Sabrina!

Bon, bla bla mis à part, le chapitre maintenant. Vous en savez maintenant un peu plus sur quelques traits et le passé de Sabrina. Il y aura d'autres petits flash-backs durant la fiction, qui parlerons de Sabrina, Maxime, leurs parents, Baar, etc. Le passé des deux sœurs est quelque chose que je vais révéler petit à petit. Sinon, les relations que Sabrina entretient avec Thorin et Bilbo sont quasiment le jour et la nuit, pas vrai? Huhu! Comment trouvez-vous l'histoire de Balin, racontée ainsi? Pour bien visualiser la scène, imaginez que Sabrina a "vu" la scène du film. Et le moment où Sabrina "s'enchaîne" à Thorin? Je vous le dis tout de suite, je viens de vous donner un énorme indice sur l'explication du titre! Je me suis inspirée d'un moment semblable dans un livre, j'offre un OS spécial à celui qui trouvera la référence! (Kanorshe, tu peux aussi participer :P) Oh, vous aimez les surnoms de Thorin et des frérots? (L'ours-ninja et les terreurs! XD)

Programme pour le prochain chapitre : Voyage, surprise et révélation! Essayez de deviner pour la surprise, il y a un indice dans ce chapitre!

Comme je l'ai dit, le petit test restera ouvert jusqu'à ce que la réponse apparaisse dans un chapitre, vers le 20e chapitre je crois bien, sauf si mes chapitres seront plus long, alors ça sera dans 5-6 chapitre.

Je laisse quand même la question, des fois que…

D'après vous, que signifie le titre, Le Joyau du Dragon? Et si possible, donnez une petite explication à votre raisonnement. Si vous avez un compte, vous pouvez m'envoyez votre rep par PM.

Note de la bêta : Hello hello ! J'ai adoré ça, de mettre mon pseudo en haut du chapitre... XD M'enfin bref, j'ai pas mal bossé dessus, j'ai tout passé au peigne fin, je suis assez fière de mon boulot. Et j'ai bien aimé le contenu du chapitre. Vous en pensez quoi ?

* * *

><p>RAR:<p>

Aliena wyvern : Héhé... J'suis heureuse de ma bêta, et contente que ça continue à te plaire!

fings : Ça m'a prit un certain moment pour l'écrire cette foutue scène! Je ne voulais pas trop tomber dans le cliché (le perso féminin qui devient super copain avec tout le monde) ou dans le trop exagéré (Tout le monde déteste le perso féminin car c'est une fille) en plus Sabrina est un mec à leurs yeux! Bref, j'me suis éclatée xD La suite est venue assez vite cette fois? ;P

Gayl : Désolée de la courtesse du dernier chapitre! J'espère que celui-là est un peu mieux! Maxime ne reviendra pas tout de suite, ça c'est certain! Tu peux réessayer pour les réponses, peut-être tomberas-tu sur la bonne? Et yep, Baar is dead! (Trois ans à réaliser? Waaa, ça va être quoi quand ce sera...) Voici la suite, et les "et" ne sont pas énervants, regarde combien j'en ai mis moi dans ta réponse! Huhu! À la prochaine!


	11. Chapter 11

Titre: Le Joyau du Dragon

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Bêta : Kanorshe

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maître de l'écriture fantastique : J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime, Baar et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumé: Troquer une vie pourrie par des patrons racistes et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise pour les hommes (et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nains, mâles, limite suicidaires avec un chef des plus sadiques! (toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerné de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je ne suis pas la première à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les autres fictions (que j'ai lues et beaucoup appréciées) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer de faire dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

* * *

><p>Une marche infernale pour la magicienne... Et une révélation qui tue.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je me réveillai parmi les premiers. La tête encore tournante après la vision que j'ai eue hier soir, je m'habillai pourtant vite, pour éviter que mon petit secret ne soit révélé. Certes, je n'ai pas ce stupide espoir que personne ne sache jamais que je suis en réalité une fille! Un jour ou l'autre, dans cette quête, mon secret sera révélé! Mais disons que pour le moment, c'est trop tôt. Peut-être après deux ou trois batailles, histoire d'avoir la preuve que même en étant une fille, je savais parfaitement me battre...<p>

Je me demande ce que sera la réaction de la compagnie quand je révélerai ce secret... Bilbo sera sans doute choqué à mort. Kili et Fili aussi sans doute. Dwalin me détestera, ça j'en suis certaine. Je ne sais pas encore pour les autres... Je ne les connais pas encore assez bien. Tiens, et Thorin lui?

... J'en sais rien. Il pourrait tout aussi bien rester froid et distant, qu'exploser de colère... Saleté d'ours ninja. Dès que le contrat prendra fin, je lui dirai ma façon de penser mode Sabrina, tiens! Ça sera le pied de lui faire la morale, voir même de lui foutre une raclée tiens, alors que je ne me cache pas sous mon déguisement de "Thorin Battlehammer"!

«Encore.» Dit une voix devant moi.

Je sursautai en fusillant du regard Thorin, qui rechargeait ses sacs sur son poney. Il ne me regardait même plus et Fili se tourna vers moi avec un sourcil levé.

«Comment ça encore? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Depuis quand mon oncle vous envoie des remarques comme ça, Thorin?

-Bah... Dis-je en haussant les épaules. C'est peut-être la vieillesse qui le transforme en sénile...

-Mon oncle n'est pas si vieux que ça... Marmonna Fili en fuyant mon regard.

-... Ah? Et il a quel âge?» Demandai-je.

Les deux terreurs restèrent silencieux. Je commence à croire que c'est quelque chose d'assez... Horrible? Je haussai les épaules pour leur indiquer que ce n'était pas important, et rangeai ma couverture dans mon sac avant de brosser légèrement ma jument.

Un mouvement derrière moi me fit tourner un peu la tête et je regarda Bilbo préparer lui aussi ses sacs. Ses gestes sont étranges... Mais je ne vois pas en quoi... Il fait parfaitement sa selle, brosse même son poney et attache son sac de manière à...

... Oh.

«Mon ami, pourquoi copiez-vous mes moindres gestes? Demandai-je doucement à Bilbo.

-... Je, heu...» Hésita-t-il.

Il se mordit la lèvre, regarda rapidement autour de nous avant de finalement me chuchoter en se penchant vers moi:

«Je ne sais pas comment m'occuper d'un poney.» Me révéla-t-il.

Je lui sourit et lui chuchota rapidement comment seller correctement son poney. Mais je vis alors quelque chose... Et je l'empêchai de monter sur la selle.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Me demanda-t-il.

-Regardez. La sangle est lâche. Si vous vous asseyez sur cette selle, elle tournera et vous tomberez.

-Mais... J'ai serré, comme vous me l'aviez dit! Me dit-il en fronçant des sourcils. » Je souris.

« -C'est un vieux truc de cheval. Ils n'aiment pas quand on serre trop la sangle, mais ça ne leur fait pas mal. C'est plus comme si on vous forçait à porter une ceinture un peu serrée, qui pourtant aide votre pantalon à rester en place bien tranquille. Comment vous feriez pour empêcher votre mère de trop serrer une ceinture? Lui expliquai-je.

-...»

Le hobbit réfléchit, puis répondit en haussant les épaules :

«Je gonflerais mon ventre, pour qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte...»

Il y eu un petit silence, puis il sembla réaliser.

«Ah, alors c'est pour ça que la sangle est...!

-Exacte. Le truc pour les empêcher de faire cela, c'est de donner un léger coup de pied sur le ventre du cheval avant de serrer la sangle, ainsi la selle est vraiment attachée solidement.»

Le hobbit hocha la tête et appliqua mon conseil. Miracle, cela fonctionna. Nous pûmes donc tout deux remonter en selle, sous les grimaces du hobbit. Pauvre chouchou, ses jambes et ses fesses doivent le faire souffrir... Comme moi après ma première longue chevauchée! C'était l'enfer! Baar n'arrêtait pas de me traiter de fillette pleurnicheuse... (Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait à moitié raison...) Cependant, il n'y avait rien à faire, le hobbit devait s'endurcir. Il grommela légèrement et me suivit alors que ma jument trottait en arrière. Rapide coup d'œil...

Kili et Fili sont juste devant moi, Dwalin est à côté de Balin, ils discutent, et...

...

Arg, il a encore disparu! Foutu ours ninja! Dès que je le revois, je l'étrangle, merdeuh! Comment je peux assurer la protection d'un type qui possède la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry Potter?! Je m'énervai légèrement sur ma jument, qui leva la tête en sentant mon humeur. Je me calmai et caressai sa crinière doucement.

«Excuse-moi ma belle... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais celle d'un imbécile de prince déchu et nain trop discret. Lui dis-je doucement.

-... Vous parlez de Monsieur Oakenshield?» Me demanda Bilbo, à côté de moi.

Je me redressa et hocha la tête. Encore un coup d'œil... Ah! Il est là! Juste en avant de la ligne, en train de discuter avec... Bombur? Mais pourquoi Bombur?

Enfin, je n'y pensai plus trop le restant de la matinée, vu que Bilbo me noya presque sous les questions, à propos de tout et de rien. Je fis d'ailleurs la même chose de mon côté, voulant en savoir plus sur celui qui, dans mon monde, est un des hobbits les plus célèbres, avec son neveu! Je n'avais pas lu les livres, ni vu les films, mais je ne suis pas inculte à ce point quand même. Je connais Gandalf, Frodo, Bilbo, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn... Et heu, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, pourquoi je ne connais pas Thorin dans le monde réel? Je veux dire... Vu la position qu'il tient, et aussi le fait qu'il soit non seulement le chef de cette compagnie mais également l'héritier légitime du trône d'Erebor... Il doit être l'un des "personnages principaux" vous comprenez? Alors pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui? Alors que je réfléchissais à ça, je ne remarquai pas qu'un certain cheval s'était approché de moi, et qu'un certain nain tentait d'attirer mon attention, sans succès.

Je vis soudainement une main apparaître dans mon champ de vision, et je réagis au quart de tour. J'attrapai la main brusquement, tirai et tout en me laissant glisser par terre je forçai mon agresseur à être en dessous de moi et le plaquai au sol tout en appuyant mon poing version "dague" contre le cou de l'autre.

Puis c'est là que je reconnus... Thorin. Que je venais de clouer par terre. Sous moi. Et que je menaçai. Avec mon atout secret. Et vu son regard, il m'en voulait à mort. Oups?

«... Vous avez des réflexes étonnement aiguisés. Se contenta-t-il de me dire alors que je l'aidais à ce relever.

-Désolé monsieur Oakenshield... Je ne suis pas encore habitué à voyager en groupe, mon instinct est encore en mode solitaire...» Marmonnai-je en détournant le regard.

C'est qu'il a l'air vexé en plus... Oh là là... Bon, au moins je ne lui ai pas fait subir le même sort tragique que les tables du restaurant de Milly! (Elles finissaient quasiment en morceaux... Et je n'avais pas encore ma super force!) L'ours ninja me fusilla du regard, remonta sur son poney et repartit, sans finalement rien me dire.

Tiens, il venait pour quoi, d'ailleurs? Je montai à nouveau ma jument, et m'approchai de Bilbo.

«Vous savez ce qu'il me voulait? lui demandai-je.

-Je n'ai entendu que le début de sa question, désolé monsieur Battlehammer. Il disait: "Monsieur Battlehammer, avez-vous..." Je n'ai pas entendu le reste. Me répondit le Hobbit.

-Moi je sais! S'écria soudainement... Kili?

-Alors?» Demandai-je.

Il me regarda et fit un grand sourire. Je lui demande sèchement:

«Quoi?

-... Si je vous le dis, vous m'apprendrez votre truc de plaquage? Me demanda avec espoir Kili, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas question.» Fut ma réponse directe.

Non mais oh. Je ne fais pas dans le baby-sitting! Kili se renfrogna et continua la route. Évidement sans me répondre. Plus personne ne me parla pendant quelques temps, sauf Bilbo, évidement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à la fin? J'ai juste un peu humilié leur chef et futur roi, moi! (Bon d'accord, c'est une excellente raison...)

Aux alentours de midi, nous nous arrêtâmes enfin pour manger un peu. Bombur commença immédiatement son boulot de cuisinier et très vite, tout le monde eut droit à une énorme part d'un espèce de sandwich avec un pain non fermenté, beaucoup de viande de toute sorte et sans sauce. De la vraie cuisine naine quoi... Je mangeais tranquillement dans mon coin lorsque le grand Gandalf se rappela enfin que j'étais présente dans le groupe, et s'assit à côté de moi.

«Monsieur Battlehammer. Me salua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-Gandalf. Que venez vous faire du côté du magicien pourri?

-Oh, vous avez une piètre opinion de vous-même, mon cher collègue. Me dit-il en souriant légèrement.

-Évidement. Je crois que je dois puer vu la distance où sont les autres. Répliquai-je en regardant les autres nains, vachement plus loin.

-Oh, vous savez, ils ne sont pas très à l'aise avec vous pour le moment mais, cela viendra. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à un deuxième magicien dans cette compagnie. Un deuxième maillon indépendant dans le groupe...»

Je fronçai des sourcils à cette phrase. Un maillon indépendant? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? Je regardai le magicien gris et croisai son regard malicieux. Mais je ne compris pas.

Le dîner se poursuivit dans un silence entre moi et le magicien, lui m'observant en fumant sa pipe, moi en réfléchissant à ce qu'il m'avait révélé. Mais je ne trouvai pas de réponse. Nous reprîmes notre voyage tranquillement et je continuai à parler avec le hobbit et les terreurs, bien qu'ils semblaient un peu gênés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à la fin?!

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, j'en eus marre. Je m'excusai auprès du hobbit et trottai jusqu'à Fili.

«Fili, qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin? demandai-je.

-Mais rien monsieur Battlehammer... Pourquoi vous demandez cela? me répondit-il.

-Parce qu'il se passe que personne ne me parle sauf Bilbo et parfois vous, votre frère et votre oncle, et ce depuis le début du voyage! J'ai fait un truc qu'il ne fallait pas, ou quoi?

-Ben... Marmonna Fili, un peu gêné. On ne veut pas trop vous déranger, et vous n'avez pas l'air d'apprécier cette aventure...

-Pour l'instant, c'est sûr, on est au point mort, mais ce n'est que le début voyons! Et c'est en m'évitant qu'on me dérange, Fili, pas le contraire.

-Oh. Mais...

-Mais quoi? Demandai-je sèchement.

-Mais vous êtes un magicien...» Dit-il.

... Quoi? Attendez un peu... Deuxième maillon indépendant dans le groupe... Pas me déranger... Un magicien... Non, deux...

QUOI?! J'explosai.

«TU ES EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE QUE JE SUIS LITTÉRALEMENT MIS À L'ÉCART POUR LA SIMPLE RAISON QUE JE POSSÈDE UN BÂTON ET UN TITRE DE MAGICIEN?!

-Vu comme ça c'est un peu injuste... Souffla Kili derrière nous.

-C'est qu'il était convenu que le magicien gris ne fasse que participer à la quête, sans faire partie de la compagnie... Dit Fili. C'était logique que cela soit la même chose pour vous, le magicien violet.»

Je me forçai à me calmer. Oui, c'était logique... Totalement logique... Mais quand même... Je pense qu'il y a autre chose. Et puis... Pourquoi Kili et Fili...

«Vous n'avez pas lu le contrat que vous et Kili avez signé? Demandai-je lentement.

-Celui avec lequel on a piégé Dwalin? C'était pas le contrat de monsieur Baggins? Me demanda avec surprise Kili.

-...»

Ouais, je vois. Alors personne ne sait que j'ai signé un contrat, sauf Gandalf... Attendez une minute!

«Qu'essayait de me dire votre oncle tout à l'heure? Demandai-je brusquement.

-"Monsieur Battlehammer, avez-vous besoin de vous éloigner du groupe pour quelque affaire que ce soit?" C'est ce qu'il a demandé.» Récita Fili.

... Wow c'est... Étonnamment... Gentil? Prévenant? Inattendu? C'est surtout... Malheureux. Parce que pour toute réponse, je l'ai humilié devant ses hommes. Eux-mêmes ne me pardonnent pas cela. Voilà l'autre raison du pourquoi ils ne me regardaient même pas. la justice naine: le malheur des uns devient celui des autres également. Je me mordis la lèvre. Idiote. J'avais été idiote. J'eus alors une inspiration en regardant Bilbo.

Je mis pied à terre, laissai mes armes sur ma jument, pris mon contrat et partis en courant comme une folle jusqu'en début de ligne. Les autres nains me regardèrent passer avec des yeux ronds surpris, choqués et même amusés pour Gandalf.

Je courus jusqu'au poney de Thorin qui me regarda un instant. Et m'ignora. Alors il veut jouer à ça? Très bien!

Durant l'heure qui suivit, je suivis Thorin à la trace, contrat à la main et rien d'autre. Ce sale ours-ninja fit exprès de passer dans les passages un peu étroits, accidentés, et même dans une petite rivière, mais je le suivis malgré tout. À un moment, il me balança ses sacs, mais je continuai de le suivre, vaillamment. Finalement, il fit arrêter le convoi, et débarqua de son poney. Je continuai de le suivre, et déposai ses effets là où il s'arrêta, encore une fois un peu à l'écart du campement.

Nous nous fixâmes en silence, puis il demanda en grognant légèrement:

«Qu'avez-vous à la fin, magicien? (Ouille, mon titre, il est furax.)

-Que vous regardiez ceci. Répondis-je en lui tendant mon contrat.

-... »

Il le prit, le déplia et le parcourut du regard. Puis leva les yeux vers moi.

«Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Lisez. Jusqu'au bout.»

Il le fit. À la fin, il fixa les cinq signatures (la sienne, la mienne, celle de Dwalin et des terreurs) et fronça les sourcils.

«Cela veut dire que je suis membre de votre compagnie, Thorin.» Dis-je doucement.

C'était la première fois que je l'appelais par son prénom.

«Cela veut dire que je vous suis loyal, jusqu'à la fin. En fait, même s'il n'y avais pas eu de contrat, je vous serais loyal. Vous savez pourquoi?

-... Non. Dit-il en me regardant.

-Parce que je sens que vous, vous pouvez déplacer des montagnes à mains nues pour chacun des membres de cette compagnie, et pour votre peuple. Vous êtes prêt à tout sacrifier, sauf leurs vies évidement. Vous n'avez pas peur de lever une arme pour protéger l'un d'entre eux, ça se voit très bien. Vous avez le regard tourné vers l'avenir, et pourtant certaines de vos pensées sont encore tournées vers le passé, pour ne pas oublier. Je vous suis loyal car vous êtes loyal envers votre peuple, car vous avez un cœur vaillant et surtout, vous avez le sens de l'honneur.»

Il resta silencieux. Longtemps. Il leva le regard vers moi, lentement.

«Vous aviez entendu...? Dit-il lentement. Je devinai aussitôt de quoi il parle.

-Oui. Répondis-je. D'ailleurs, ma loyauté envers vous a sans doute commencée ce soir-là.

-Aussi rapidement?»

Il semble dubitatif. Ça se comprend. Mais je souris légèrement.

«En un jour on peut se faire un ennemi, découvrir un meilleur ami, rencontrer l'amour de sa vie et trouver celui à qui on donnerait volontairement sa vie.» Citai-je.

C'est Maxime qui m'a appris cette phrase, après que je me sois plainte du comportement de cette petite conne de Milly envers moi, alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas...

Thorin sembla comprendre le sens de ma phrase, et je m'inclinai légèrement devant lui et rajoutai finalement:

«Bien des choses m'ont été arrachées, et peu on été volontairement données. Mais vous êtes le premier à qui je jure loyauté totale, Thorin Oakenshield. Ne pensez plus jamais le contraire.»

Puis je tournai des talons et partis. Laissant mon contrat, et Thorin, derrière moi. Il n'y eut aucune protestation venant de lui, alors je crus que je lui avais donner matière à réfléchir. Je retournai auprès de Bilbo et découvris que celui-ci avait tout installé pour ma nuit. Je lui souris.

«Merci mon ami.

-Vous aviez l'air pressé.» Me répondit-il avec légèreté.

Ai-je déjà dit que j'adorais ce hobbit?

***Le lendemain matin***

Ai-je déjà dit que je détestais Thorin? Et Gandalf? Et Kili?

«Vous pourriez répéter? Demandai-je quand même, des fois que j'aurais mal entendu...

-Vous avez très bien entendu. Dit Gandalf. À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous et Fili entraînerez Kili et monsieur Baggins, de plus je me réserve quelques heures pour vous aider à affiner votre magie.

-...» Fut ma réponse.

À côté de moi, Fili soupira légèrement:

«Et qui a eu l'idée?»

Ouais, bonne question, qui dois-je tuer?

«Thorin. Mais avec l'aide de Kili.» Répondit Bilbo en grognant.

Je compris aussitôt de quel Thorin il parlait. Et je jetai un regard noir de colère vers mon patron. Qui lui m'en renvoya un neutre.

Saleté de nain! Je le hais! Je déteste jouer les profs, et lui il... Merdeuh à la fin! Patron tyrannique!

* * *

><p>Chapitre onze bouclé, enfin. L'aventure commence, et Sabrina se retrouve à baby-sitter le hobbit! (Et Gandalf à baby-sitter Sabrina...) Charmant, n'est-ce pas? Héhé... Un petit rapprochement entre Thorin et ThorinSabrina, mais pour le moment rien de trop important. Sinon, notre cher hobbit à encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le métier d'aventurier! Oh oh! Bon, autant vous prévenir tout de suite, il y a au moins deux bons mois entre la scène où Balin raconte son histoire et la scène avec les trolls, et tout ce qu'on a de référence entre les deux passages est celui sous la pluie dans le film... Et rien dans le livre -.- Donc... Pour ce chapitre-ci, le prochain et peut-être une partie du suivant, on ne suit plus le film, même la version longue, tout est de moi!

Maintenant... Deux choses très importantes, s'il-vous-plaît chers lecteurs veuillez attentivement lire ce qui suit et y répondre, ça serait très gentil!

**Premièrement:** Quelles sortes de scènes drôles, mignonnes, énervantes, etc, voulez-vous voir pour ces fameux deux prochain mois de voyage? Sachez tous que j'ai prévu qu'ils s'arrêtent à une rivière pour une nuit, à un village pour trois nuits et qu'ils rencontreront un fermier. Le reste, c'est sur la route. :D Ça vous donne quelques idées? Partagez-les avec moi, qui sait, peut-être allez vous voir cette scène de vos propres yeux dans le prochain chapitre!

**_Deuxième et dernière chose, plus importante que la première!_****_:_** Mesdames et messieurs, après quelques jours de réflexion, j'ai décidé ceci! À tous les deux chapitres environ de cette fiction, j'interviewerai TROIS personnages cibles de cette fiction! Au chapitre précédant la réponse aux questions, je préciserai qui!

Bon, autant passer tout de suite à la chose, plutôt que de taper cent pages d'explications incompréhensibles...

Si vous avez des questions (sur à peu près n'importe quoi à propos de cette fiction) à poser, les trois personnages ci-dessous se feront une joie (Ahem :D) de vous répondre dans le prochain chapitre, et les réponses seront en fin de chapitre, comme tout le reste, dans une section à part, après les reviews.

Voici les personnages pour le prochain chapitre:

**Sabrina/Thorin Battlehammer**

**Thorin Oakenshield**

**Bilbo Baggins**

N'hésitez pas à commenter! :D Et à poser vos questions! Je précise encore, n'importe lesquelles, même les plus drôles!

Programme pour le prochain chapitre : Humour, situation désastreuse et/ou embarrassante pour une certaine demoiselle, encore un peu de voyage et un Thorin qui s'énerve! (Mais duquel je parle?)

Comme je l'ai dit, le petit test restera ouvert jusqu'à ce que la réponse apparaisse dans un chapitre, vers le 20e chapitre je crois bien, sauf si mes chapitres seront plus long, alors ça sera dans 5-6 chapitre.

Je laisse quand même la question, des fois que…

D'après vous, que signifie le titre, _Le Joyau du Dragon_? Et si possible, donnez une petite explication à votre raisonnement. Si vous avez un compte, vous pouvez m'envoyez votre rep par PM.

Note de la bêta : Chers lecteurs, au cas où vous ne l'auriez toujours pas lu, je vous interdis de suivre le mauvais exemple de Sabrina, et je vous ordonne de courir à la bibliothèque pour emprunter le livre du _Hobbit_ ! Sauf si vous ne voulez pas vous faire spoiler le troisième film, bien entendu. XD M'enfin, à moins d'avoir une chance extraordinaire sur internet, vous êtes déjà tombé sur un spoiler, donc ça ne change pas grand-chose. ^^' Et le style de Tolkien dans cette histoire est juste génial, alors profitez-en.  
>Sinon, je me demande quand même comment Sabrina fait pour se laver, maintenant qu'elle est entourée de mâles-qui-ne-doivent-pas-savoir-qu'elle-est-une-fille... Mais elle ne pourra pas me répondre, vu que Thorin et Bilbo ne le savent pas -.- Ah, flûte, je crois qu'il ont entendu...<p>

* * *

><p>RAR:<p>

Aliena wyvern : Bah, connecté ou pas, je te reconnais ^^ Et viii la suiteuh! L'ours-ninja, je l'ai cherché longtemps celui-là... Je ne voulais pas aller dans le cliché avec le roi ronchon ou même grincheux, le nain dans _Blanche-Neige_, mais quand même, Thorin ressemble à un ours. J'ai alors pensé à sa manie de se déplacer quand même silencieusement et de parfois passer un peu inaperçu dans les films... (Dans la scène des trolls, Thorin mord ses liens, mais personne le remarque... xD) Alors j'ai pensé à un ninja! Et voilà le travail...

Gayl : C'est un mélange des deux suggestions que tu m'as données... Ou plutôt... Hum... C'est un nom métaphorique d'une situation comprenant des personnages et des situations ;) Je t'ai encore plus mélangé, n'est-ce pas? Bon, autre chose, j'ai laissé un indice dans le chapitre neuf... Vers la fin du chapitre. ^^ Et ça concerne Sabrina. Voilà! Tu n'en sauras pas plus :P Je te préviendrai juste quand je mettrai d'autres indices, et où ils seront à peu près. Hu hu, pour le moment ce sont MES personnages, j'en fais ce que je veux! (T'inquiètes, pas de mort... Pour le moment! Mouahahaha!) Je t'ai déjà dit que la rage Berserk de Sabrina n'est rien comparée à moi en colère? :D

Elda Thren: Waaa! Une nouvelle lectrice! Bonjour à toi! Contente de t'avoir fait accrocher un peu! J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu resteras avec nous jusqu'à la fin! La Mary-sue est pour moi une créature encore plus horrible que le violeur de Sabrina u.u Et Kanorshe m'aide à ne pas tomber dans ce piège gluant. Merci pour ta gentille review, au plaisir de te revoir!

Fings: Ah ah! Tu viens de me donner pleins d'idées de scènes humoristiques! Génial, comme ça je peux écrire plein de dark, l'humour viendra adoucir le tout après! (Héhé... J'adore faire souffrir mes personnages...) Thorin s'apercevant que Sab est en fait une fille... Oui, en effet, j'ai très hâte d'écrire cette scène et de vous la faire lire! Malheureusement, je parle, je parle... Ça ne sera pas découvert tout de suite. Enfin, je parle de la compagnie au complet, hein! Car, je suis gentille, quelques uns d'entre eux devineront ou le découvriront avant les autres! Mais qui? Quand à l'autre monstre, pour le moment on n'entend pas encore parler de lui... Ou alors de manière subtile ;) Il souffrira, ne t'inquiètes pas. Héhé... Au plaisir!


	12. Chapter 12

Titre: Le Joyau du Dragon

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Bêta : Kanorshe

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maître de l'écriture fantastique : J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime, Baar et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumé: Troquer une vie pourrie par des patrons racistes et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise pour les hommes (et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nains, mâles, limite suicidaires avec un chef des plus sadiques! (toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerné de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je ne suis pas la première à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les autres fictions (que j'ai lues et beaucoup appréciées) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer de faire dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

* * *

><p>Pourquoi je suis toujours dans des situations catastrophiques et mortellement ironiques?<p>

* * *

><p>_.-'*'-\._

Un silence. Doux. Une inspiration. Lente.

Une légère caresse sur une joue trempée de larme.

«N'aie pas peur.»

Une voix douce et pourtant rauque.

Une sensation de fraîcheur sur un front. Puis un éclat de douleur intolérable.

Hurlement.

«N'aie pas peur. Tu es forte.»

Hochement de tête. Respiration rapide.

Une caresse sur la joue. Un effleurement sur le front.

Un autre éclat de douleur.

Les dents se serrent. Cette fois, pas de hurlement.

À peine un gémissement.

«Tu es forte...»

Oui... Elle était forte... Elle était sa Lukdûnarag!

Un regard violet croisa un regard bleuté.

C'est calme. Plus de douleur.

Un grondement lointain. Une larme sur une joue foncée.

Une main caressant la joue.

«N'aie pas peur...»

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

Vit une silhouette menaçante.

Et hurla.

Explosion.

Un regard gris. Furieux.

«POURQUOI M'AS-TU TRAHI?!»

Le feu partout... La chaleur insupportable...

«Pardon... Pardon...»

Une larme. Chaude elle aussi. Elle court sur la joue auparavant caressée.

À ses pieds, deux cadavres.

«Pardon...»

_./-'*'-\._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Encore ce rêve... On dirait qu'il se modifie à chaque fois! Pourtant, il y a presque toujours cette fin... Et les cadavres... J'ai l'impression de mourir à chaque fois que je les sens à mes pieds... Et pourtant, pour l'instant, jamais je ne les ai vus! Je ne sais pas qui ils sont!

Je soupirai, me tournai sous ma couverture et fixai le ciel encore noir. Une clarté commence pourtant à s'installer... C'est l'aube. Je m'habillai très vite, rangeai mes effets et m'éloignai en silence.

Une semaine... Une semaine que le voyage avait commencé. Nous nous sommes arrêtés hier soir dans cette petite clairière et j'avais passé la soirée à essayer d'entraîner Bilbo et Kili, avec l'aide de Fili. Et c'était... infernal!

Je n'ai pas la patience nécessaire pour enseigner à Bilbo tous les secrets du maniement des armes... Surtout que concernant les miennes, je suis encore au stade d'apprentie! Quand au corps à corps, je préfère laisser tomber d'avance, le hobbit n'a juste pas d'endurance. Et je ne sais pas comment commencer, surtout que mes propres capacités physiques ont été améliorée de façon exponentielle...

Je rejoignis bien vite la petite clairière que moi et Fili avons trouvée hier, et commençai par les séances de base pour les réchauffements musculaires au judo. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne pratique quasiment plus que je ne m'échauffe pas pour autant! D'ailleurs, Fili avait semblé très intéressé par ce type de combat, je crois que je vais lui enseigner quelques prises.

Des buissons s'agitèrent, et je levai la tête. C'était Kili et Fili, suivis d'un certain Hobbit qui semblait de mauvaise humeur... Ouh là, j'en connais un qui s'est fait réveiller de la manière forte ce matin... Faut dire aussi que la manière douce est totalement inutile avec un type pareil!

Je les saluai d'un hochement de tête et finis mes étirements. Kili me regarde attentivement, contrairement à Bilbo qui lui semble un peu... résigné. Je me redresse et le regarde un moment. Puis je me mordis la lèvre.

«Monsieur Baggins, quelque chose ne va pas? Lui demandai-je le plus poliment possible.

-... C'est inutile. Grogna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui est inutile? Demanda Fili en le regardant.

-... Tout ça... Cet entraînement... Je ne suis pas un cambrioleur, et encore moins un guerrier! Dit-il finalement.

-Monsieur Baggins... Mon ami... Je ne vous demande pas de devenir au plus vite l'un des deux. Je veux simplement vous donner les outils nécessaire pour survivre dans ce monde trop dangereux pour un hobbit ordinaire.» Dis-je doucement.

Bilbo me regarda dans les yeux, et je lui fis un doux sourire. Il me répondit vaguement en faisant de même, l'air vaguement déprimé.

Puis l'entraînement commença.

***Une heure plus tard***

«Argh, mais c'est pas vrai! Pourquoi laissez-vous constamment tomber votre épée, Bilbo Baggins?!» Hurlai-je finalement en voyant le hobbit ramasser pour la énième fois son arme.

Bilbo recula devant ma colère, regardant avec inquiétude les éclairs qui m'entouraient. Kili grimaça et recula à son tour, tandis que Fili s'approcha du hobbit, se souvenant parfaitement de ma petite perte de contrôle d'il y a dix minutes.

J'avais failli griller notre hobbit sous le coup de la colère.

Je me calmai en respirant lentement, et me grattai au niveau des côtes. Mes bandages étaient vieux, et me piquaient légèrement la peau, c'était énervant. Voyant que je m'étais calmée, Fili demanda au hobbit:

«Bilbo, vous aviez dit que vous n'étiez pas mauvais aux fléchettes, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui... La plupart des hobbits savent très bien lancer à peu près n'importe quoi, des petites pierres, des marrons, des fléchettes...» Expliqua-t-il.

Fili sourit alors.

«Alors inutile de vous entraîner plus longtemps au maniement de l'épée. Je crois que je vous ai trouvé un autre type de combat.

-Lequel? Demandai-je, curieuse.

-Le lancer de couteau!» Déclara Fili avec un grand sourire.

Mais oui! Fili est génial! C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche que Bilbo ne pourrait jamais être un grand bretteur, comme Fili, un archer comme Kili ou un combattant à mains nues comme moi... Mais le lancer de couteau... De petites dagues fines, silencieuses, lancées avec une précision redoutable... Parfais pour un "cambrioleur"!

«Vous... Vous croyez? Demanda faiblement Bilbo.

-C'est parfais pour vous, mon ami. Lui dis-je.

-Je vous laisse avec mon frère, Monsieur Battlehammer, il sera votre apprenti.» Dit Fili en entraînant Bilbo plus loin.

Bon... On avait trouvé pour Bilbo... Mais résultat, je me retrouvai avec la terreur numéro un! (Fili étant quand même un peu plus mature.)

Et le regard brillant qu'il me lançait... Je le fixai, puis soupirai et grognai en me massant les tempes. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais je le coupai brusquement:

«Écoute-moi bien gamin! Comme l'a si bien dit ton frère, tu es mon apprenti. Cela veux donc dire deux choses. De une, TU écoutes attentivement TOUT ce que je dis et tu M'OBÉIS. Clair?

-... Oui. Marmonna Kili.

-De deux... En tant que maître, je serai grossier de ne pas tout t'enseigner ce que je sais.»

Il y eut un silence. Puis Kili sembla réaliser.

«Donc vous allez m'apprendre la prise que vous avez faite à oncle Thorin? Demanda-t-il, tout excité.

-... Oui.» Abdiquai-je

Kili réagit comme un gosse, c'est-à-dire en hurlant de joie et en levant les bras en l'air. J'eus un demi sourire en le voyant faire. Puis je levai la main vers lui, paume ouverte. Il me regarda étrangement, ne comprenant pas quoi faire.

«Frappe le plus fort possible dans ma main.»

Kili referma la bouche et me fixa. Puis il fit ce que j'avais demandé, frappant dans ma paume. Aussitôt, j'emprisonnai son poignet, le tirai vers moi et je le fis trébucher en frappant du pied sa cheville. Une fois qu'il fut par terre, je grimpai sur lui, emprisonnant son bras dans une clef de bras solide, je bloquai ses jambes entre les miennes et pointai la lame sortie de mon gant de la mort version dague sur son cou. Il se débattit violemment, mais je gardai la même pression. Il abandonna au bout d'une minute.

«... C'est la prise que vous avez faite...? Demanda Kili.

-Oui, en une version moins... brusque. Dis-je en me redressant.

-C'est incroyable! Vous êtes plus petit que moi, mais pourtant vous m'avez totalement dominé! S'exclama la terreur en se relevant à son tour.

-La taille et le poids ne veulent rien dire, bien qu'être plus petit confère un certain avantage.» Commençai-je à expliquer.

À ma grande surprise, Kili s'assit devant moi, jambe croisé et le regard lumineux de la soif de connaissance. Il a l'air d'un enfant comme ça... Il a l'air de Maxime... Un petit pincement au cœur me prit quand je pensai à ma sœur, mais je m'assis devant lui avec un léger sourire. Puis je commençai à lui expliquer tout ce que je savais sur les combats, faisant évidement attention à ne rien révéler de trop compromettant, comme par exemple mon véritable monde et ma condition de femme. Parfois, Kili posait des questions, racontait des combats que lui, Fili ou Thorin avaient livrés dans le passé, expliquait des théories de stratégie et je lui répondais en retour.

C'est ainsi que nous passâmes toute la matinée, parlant de nos expériences respectives au niveau du combat. Et je compris alors que, des deux terreurs, Kili était celui qui avait pour le moment le plus de potentiel pour hériter du trône d'Erebor après Thorin. Je le lui dis, et sa réaction me surprit.

«Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'ai toujours dit à mon oncle! Mais il s'entête à vouloir Fili pour héritier, c'est tellement frustrant! S'écria-t-il. D'après lui, Fili est beaucoup plus mature que moi, plus responsable aussi! C'est peut-être vrai, mais Fili ne s'intéresse même pas au trône! Il...

-... Il? Lui demandai-je.

-...» Kili baissa le regard et se rassit. Il semblait avoir perdu toute envie de parler.

Je le fixai, lui qui me rappelait tant Maxime dans ses gestes et ses mimiques. Puis je me relevai, m'approchai de lui et lui caressai doucement la tête. Je me rassis à côté de lui tout en gardant une main dans ses cheveux et lui demandai doucement:

«Qu'a Fili à propos du trône?

-...»

Kili ne me regarda pas, il se mordit la lèvre et souffla:

«C'est un secret. J'ai juré que je ne le dirai pas. Pas même à Thorin.

-Je vois bien que ce secret te ronge, Kili... Je te promets de ne rien dire. Lui dis-je avec sincérité.

-Même notre mère l'ignore... Quoiqu'elle ne sait rien de nous... Elle n'a jamais voulu le savoir... On ne l'intéressait pas...» Chuchota-t-il.

Oh... Je connais ça... Un parent absent... Comme mon père. Mais une mère qui ne s'intéresse pas à ses enfants?

«... Kili, regarde-moi.» Dis-je calmement.

Il releva le visage et me regarda dans les yeux. Je vis dans ses yeux bruns une telle douleur, que je pus résister à mon instinct de grande sœur protectrice. Je le pris dans mes bras et le plaquai contre moi le plus fort possible. Je sentis Kili se raidir un peu, mais finalement se détendre peu à peu tout en m'enlaçant à son tour. Je lui frottai le dos tout en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Et c'est là que je le sentis. Une goutte liquide tomba dans mon cou. Suivit rapidement de ses sœurs. Kili pleurait. Il me serra plus fort contre lui, et j'en fis de même.

Nous étions dans notre petite bulle, chaude et étrangement familiale. Quand un tout petit bruit discret me réveilla.

Le bruit d'une déchirure.

«... Thorin?» Demanda Kili.

Je sentis avec horreur les bandes de tissus qui masquaient mes seins se desserrer et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

«... Thorin, est-ce que je sens vraiment... Commença la terreur en se reculant légèrement.

-Kili, plus un mot. Tranchai-je vite.

-Mais...

-Tait-toi!»

Je me reculai et je vis les yeux de Kili s'agrandir en voyant le nouveau renflement de ma tunique au niveau de ma poitrine. Je dis très rapidement:

«Ton secret contre le mien, et le silence de nous deux, compris?»

Trop surpris pour parler, Kili hocha la tête. Je soupirai, et enlevai ma tunique de cuir ainsi que ma cotte de maille. Mes seins étaient maintenant parfaitement visibles, sous ma chemise. Maudite soit ma poitrine trop volumineuse!

«Kili... Thorin Battlehammer est un faux nom. Je me suis toujours fait passer pour ce que je ne suis pas, car la route est légèrement plus sûre pour un homme seul que pour... une femme.

-... Tu... Vous...

-Tu peux me tutoyer. Dis-je calmement.

-Tu... Tu es... Une femme?» Demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête en réponse. Kili semblait complètement sous le choc. Je continuai cependant mon explication:

«Je suis une femme magicienne, mais je ne suis pas née avec mes pouvoirs. Quand les Valars m'ont donné mes pouvoirs, ils m'ont également donné une mission... Intégrer une compagnie de nains et les aider dans leur quête. C'est pourquoi Gandalf est venu me demander mon aide. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai accepté.»

Kili resta silencieux. Je soupirai. Voilà, mon secret n'en était déjà plus un, après à peine une semaine d'aventure. Gé-ni-al. Puis j'entendis Kili chuchoter à toute vitesse:

«Filiestunsodomite.

-... Quoi?

-Fili... Il... Il est un sodomite. Il n'apprécie pas les femmes. Il préfère les hommes. Si quelqu'un le découvrait, alors qu'il est sur le trône, Erebor retomberait dans le chaos et il serait tué. Expliqua Kili.

-... What the f*ck?!» Hurlai-je.

Kili sursauta et je me tus. Ça... Ça c'est de la révélation! Fili serait gay? Vu l'époque où se situe Arda, ce n'est pas une bonne chose... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi personne ne le sait... Pourquoi Kili hésitait autant à m'en parler...

Nous restâmes tous les deux silencieux, puis je dis doucement:

«Fili est libre d'aimer et de préférer qui il veut. Homme ou femme, cela ne change rien, je l'apprécie et le respecte toujours autant qu'avant.»

Kili sembla soulagé, et il dit alors avec un léger sourire:

«Que tu sois une femme ne me dérange pas. Je peux même dire que je suis plus à l'aise maintenant... Tout à l'heure, j'avais presque l'impression que c'était... Un peu comme une sœur qui me câlinait.»

Nous nous sourîmes doucement. Puis Kili chercha quelque chose dans sa tunique, et me donna un rouleau de bandage, avant de se retourner. Je pouffai légèrement et changeai rapidement mes bandages. Puis je remis mes vêtements, et m'étirai. Wouah, ça se voit que je n'ai jamais changé mes bandages! (J'ai toujours utilisé les mêmes depuis mon entrée en Arda... Normal qu'ils soient usés à la longue!) Avec des neufs, le risque que la scène d'il y a quelques minutes se reproduise est maintenant effacé.

Kili et moi-même nous relevâmes, et d'un commun accord silencieux, nous nous jurâmes de ne rien dire du secret de l'autre. Je tournai des talons pour retourner au camp, quand une voix dans mon dos me figea:

«Est-ce que cela te dérangerait que je te considère comme... Une grande sœur?»

Cette question... Sa grande sœur... Alors qu'inconsciemment... Pour moi... Il est déjà... Mon petit frère...

J'avais réprimé ce sentiment de toute mes forces. La seule personne qui pouvait faire partie de ma famille et que je devais protéger, à mes yeux c'était ma sœur... Maxime... Maxime qui a disparu depuis des années... Mais il vient juste de me demander...

Kili... Maxime... Oh Maxime... Pardon de te trahir ainsi... Mais c'est juste impossible de ne pas...

Je réprimai un sanglot quand je répondis:

«Kili... C'est... Évidement que tu peux me considérer comme ta grande sœur... Tu es comme un petit frère pour moi...»

Je me tournai et le vis me sourire sincèrement. Je lui répondis en faisant de même et il m'enlaça à nouveau. Il avait la même taille que moi, alors je pus lui caresser doucement les cheveux, sachant combien ce geste était apaisant pour à peu près tout le monde. Il chuchota, comme s'il avait un peu de mal à ce croire lui-même:

«Grande sœur...

-Sabrina.

-... Quoi?

-Sabrina. C'est mon vrai nom.» Révélai-je.

Il se recula, me regarda un moment avec son regard espiègle de gamin, avant de s'incliner galamment.

«Sabrina, chère grande sœur, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis Kili, à votre service.»

Je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser comme une idiote, et je m'inclinai à mon tour comme j'ai souvent vu Morwen le faire en répondant:

«Kili, très cher petit frère, je vous retourne le plaisir. Sabrina, à votre service également.»

Il me sourit et nous repartîmes ensuite au campement, parlant avec légèreté, apprenant à nous connaître encore plus.

Pardon Maxime... J'ai maintenant un petit frère... Que j'ai vraiment envie de protéger... Pas juste à cause de son nom sur un contrat.

***Ce que Sabrina ne sait pas***

Loin, très loin de là où se trouvaient Sabrina et Kili, une femme observait le ciel.

Le vent faisait lever les jupons de sa robe légère, d'un crème doux. Ses longs cheveux bouclés dansaient avec la brise, leur noirceur tranchant avec le ton clair de sa robe. Elle était nu pieds, au milieu d'un grand balcon dans une forêt à l'aspect sombre.

Elle chantonnait doucement une petite berceuse dont les paroles s'éparpillaient dans le vent.

Derrière elle, une silhouette apparut, et s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne se retourna pas, fixant toujours le ciel.

«Que fais-tu?

-... Le voyage a dû commencé, maintenant.

-Tu aurais aimé y être.»

Ce n'était pas une question. Mais un fait. Que la femme ne démentit pas. Elle baissa le regard et se tourna vers l'homme. Plus grand qu'elle, ses cheveux blonds et raides dansaient également dans le vent. Ses yeux bleus la fixaient avec une légère froideur. Elle s'exprima alors dans un langage doux, chantant et clair:

«He na nín orchal gwathel, Thranduil. Dit-elle en elfique.

-He na Mîrenamlug, Kira. He ù-na echil ar-aglar. Awartha-rîn Naeth. Répondit la silhouette calmement.

-Al! S'écria-t-elle. Nín mîl an nín gwathel ù-na mîw!»

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui, et continua en langage commun:

«Je n'abandonnerai jamais mes sentiments. Pour elle. Pour toi. Pour ton fils. Vous êtes tout ce qui m'est de plus précieux. Ne me demande plus jamais une telle chose. Car ça m'est impossible. »

L'homme et la femme se regardèrent. Le regard bleuté de l'homme s'était considérablement assombri quand elle avait parlé de sentiments pour lui et son fils. Il tourna des talons et retourna à l'intérieur, sans un mot. La femme soupira, et rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

«Oh, Sabrina, je te souhaite de tomber sur quelqu'un de moins têtu que cet homme...» Chuchota-t-elle en levant à nouveau son regard violet vers le ciel.

Puis elle recommença à chantonner leur berceuse, à elle et sa grande sœur.

* * *

><p>... Bon, qui est furax contre l'auteur pour le temps d'attente? *S'incline à la japonaise, en mode accroupi* Mille pardons à tous! T.T J'ai eu un petit problème, inspiration manquante pour l'écriture du passage entre Kili et Sabrina, plus le fait que je devais changer d'ordinateur, en plus de mon boulot... Mais voilà! C'est fait! Enfin! Le chapitre douze!<p>

Que dire de ce chapitre... Ben, il est assez rebondissant en matière de surprises. Premièrement, la plus grande, la première apparition de Maxime. Je sais que j'avais dit qu'elle n'apparaîtrait pas tout de suite. Mais voilà, bon. Disons que j'ai en ce moment l'âme très familiale. Et puis, depuis le temps que vous vouliez la revoir, Maxime! Bon, elle ne fait pas grand chose, mais ces quelques lignes sont très très très pleines d'informations! Je ne vous en donne que quelques unes: Maxime parle l'elfique parfaitement, sait qu'elle a raté le rendez-vous, l'a raté exprès, et discute avec un homme au longs cheveux blonds, répondant au prénom de Thranduil. Ah, et on l'appelle Kira. Je vous laisse décortiquer tout ça en paix!

Ensuite, le rapprochement entre Kili et Sabrina. Depuis le début, j'avais en tête que ce serait Kili qui découvrirait en premier le secret de Sabrina. Et également que Sabrina le verrait tout de suite ou presque comme un petit frère. Je m'excuse si vous trouvez ce rapprochement trop rapide, mais pour moi c'est très probable. Après tout, comme dit Maxime: En un jour on peut se faire un ennemi, découvrir un meilleur ami, rencontrer l'amour de sa vie et trouver celui à qui on donnerait volontairement sa vie. Et toc!

Le fait que la mère de Kili et Fili soit absente et peu intéressée par la vie de ses fils est due à une interprétation personnelle du personnage. Vu le peu qu'on sait de Dís, j'ai fait mes propres suppositions. Premièrement, Dís est la plus jeune de la famille, ce qui fait qu'elle est la dernière en ligne à pouvoir monter sur le trône. De plus, le peu d'images que j'ai trouvées d'elle montrent une femme un peu rêveuse et effacée. J'ai donc supposé que son mariage et ses enfants étaient des "devoirs" en tant que princesse royale et qu'elle continue à rêver d'une vie meilleure... Enfin, je dis ça moi... C'est comme ça que je vois la mère de Kili et Fili, malgré le fait qu'elle ait donné une pierre à Kili au moment du départ pour qu'il se souvienne de sa promesse.

Ensuite le dernier point: l'homosexualité que Fili. Franchement, c'est à la fois un petit caprice de ma part et un fait que j'ai décidé de mettre pour rajouter de la profondeur dans la relation entre les deux frères. Un secret aussi lourd que la préférence sexuelle de celui qu'on a toujours vu comme étant un héros, pour le petit frère c'est une charge très lourde. Surtout à l'époque où se situe Arda. L'homosexualité était vue comme un crime, et ceux qui était surpris ainsi étaient empalés mortellement par l'anus devant le peuple, en guise de punition.

Maintenant... Deux choses très importantes, s'il-vous-plaît chers lecteurs veuillez attentivement lire ce qui suit et y répondre, ça serait très gentil!

Premièrement: Quelles sortes de scènes drôles, mignonnes, énervantes, etc, voulez-vous voir pour ces fameux deux prochains mois de voyage? Sachez tous que j'ai prévu qu'ils s'arrêtent à une rivière pour une nuit, à un village pour trois nuits et qu'ils rencontreront un fermier (dans sa ferme, évidement). Le reste, c'est sur la route. :D Ça vous donne quelques idées? Partagez-les avec moi, qui sait, peut-être allez vous voir cette scène de vos propres yeux dans le prochain chapitre!

Deuxième et dernière chose, plus importante que la première!: Mesdames et messieurs, après quelques jours de réflexion, j'ai décidé ceci! À tous les chapitres de cette fiction, j'interviewerai TROIS personnages cibles de cette fiction! Au chapitre précédant, je préciserai qui!

Bon, autant passer tout de suite à la chose, plutôt que de taper cent pages d'explications incompréhensibles...

Si vous avez des questions (sur à peu près n'importe quoi à propos de cette fiction) à poser, les trois personnages ci-dessous se feront une joie (Ahem :D) de vous répondre dans le prochain chapitre, et les réponses seront en fin de chapitre, comme tout le reste, dans une section à part, après les reviews.

**Sabrina**

**Bilbo**

**Thorin**

N'hésitez pas à commenter! :D Et à poser vos questions! Je précise encore, n'importe lesquelles, même les plus drôles!

Comme je l'ai dit, le petit test restera ouvert jusqu'à ce que la réponse apparaisse dans un chapitre, vers le 20e chapitre je crois bien, sauf si mes chapitres seront plus long, alors ça sera dans 4-5 chapitres.

Je laisse quand même la question, des fois que…

D'après vous, que signifie le titre, Le Joyau du Dragon? Et si possible, donnez une petite explication à votre raisonnement. Si vous avez un compte, vous pouvez m'envoyez votre rep par PM.

* * *

><p>RAR:<p>

Aliena wyvern : Et ouais, des interviews! Amuse-toi tant que tu veux avec Thorin, moi je vais simplement rire en regardant tout ça! Le truc par contre, c'est que je comptais commencer tout de suite les interviews, mais on dirait que presque personne n'a compris... Alors pour ta prochaine review, n'oublie pas ta/tes questions! ;p Sinon, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

Gayl : Si cela ne te dérange pas trop, je vais répondre à tes trois reviews en une seule fois! Alors, oui, j'avais deviné que Guest c'était toi, je reconnais ton style d'écriture ^^ xD Si je t'ai encore plus mélangé, alors là mon cher, tu vas ramer beaucoup! Bon, je vais être un peu plus précise alors... Le Joyau du dragon est à la fois un titre, une situation sociale, un destin et une malédiction... Qui implique plusieurs personnes. Voilà! Je ne peut pas préciser plus, sinon je devrais nommer les fameuses personnes impliquées! Pour la scène entre Kili et Fili, c'est noté! Pas besoin de spoiler, ça serait nul... Pour ta proposition... Mazette, tu brûles et tu gèles à la fois! (là, je viens de te mélanger xDDDD) Mais tu as en partie raison, pour la nouvelle vie mille fois meilleure de Sabrina (bien que pour l'instant c'est plus un enfer...) À une prochaine fois! J'espère que tu auras aimé le chapitre, malgré le temps d'attente! (Pour la scène Kili-Sabrina, j'avoue m'être inspirée de ta suggestion... Mais t'inquiète, tu auras ta scène!)

Soufoune: Coucou ma p'tite sœur de cœur! ^^ Alors... Oui en effet, Sabrina est parfois immature, mais je crois que c'est ce qui fait la complexité de son caractère justement, vu qu'elle est une femme (je parle de son âge là...) Parfois mature, parfois irresponsable. J'adore écrire sur elle, de son point de vue, car son caractère rappelle un peu le mien... Mais bon, tous les personnages ont un fond de caractère semblable à celui de leur créateur xD J'espère que la suite te plaira! (Pardon pour l'attente T.T)

Elda Thren: ... AHHHH GOMEN NASAI! C'est si rare que j'aie des lecteurs au lieu de lectrices, que j'en viens à toujours utiliser le féminin... T.T Pardon de l'erreur! M'enfin... Contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu! Comment as-tu trouvé le rapprochement Kili-Sabrina?

Lollie Lovegood: Yes, encore un nouveau lecteur (lectrice?) J'suis trop forte ^^ J'espère avoir ton avis sur mes chapitres dans les prochains mois, ça me fera plaisir de te répondre!

* * *

><p><span>Interview!<span>

RedChi-san: Bonjours à tous! Je suis RedChi-san, l'auteur de cette fanfiction! Bienvenue dans la section Interview, où je tortur/ hum, où j'interrogerais trois personnages à votre place pour avoir des petits détails croustillants sur les coulisses de cette fic! Sachez également que ma Bêta, Kanorshe, pourra également m'appuyer en posant à son tour des questions (Moi-même je vais m'abstenir, pour ne pas trop révéler les secrets de cette fic) à nos petites victi/ à nos invités! De plus, tout ce qui sera révélé ici sera ensuite oublié par les personnages lorsqu'ils retourneront dans la fiction, alors pas de problèmes! ^^ Bien, maintenant que tout est dit... Les présentations!

Sabrina: ...

Thorin: ...

Bilbo: ...

RedChi-san: ... :D? Ben présentez-vous!

Thorin: Qui es-tu, créature étrange?

RedChi-san: Je suis l'autatrice! -.- Et ne me traite pas comme un monstre, j'suis pas dangereuse! :D

Sabrina: ... Si tu es une Valar, je t'éclate le nez!

RedChi-san: Argh, mais pourquoi je t'ai faite aussi violente?! J'aurais dû te donner un caractère doux, calme et mignon à la place!

Bilbo: Lui donner? Vous êtes sa mère?

RedChi-san: En quelque sorte, ouais!

Sabrina: Vous mentez! Ma mère, ce n'est certainement pas vous!

Thorin: Et répondez à la question!

RedChi-san: Argh, on ne s'en sortira jamais... Kanorshe! Aide-moi pleaseeee!

Kanorshe: Ça suffit! N'oubliez pas votre place: vous n'êtes que des personnages, et nous sommes des auteurs!

Sabrina: Vous êtes qui, vous?

Bilbo: Et qu'est-ce que ça change?

Kanorshe: Ça change que NOUS pouvons écrire tout ce que nous voulons sur VOUS, alors tenez-vous tranquilles! Compris?

RedChi-san: Merci, t'es mon héroïne T.T *Donne un câlin à Kanorshe*

Sabrina: ...

Thorin: ...

Bilbo: ...

RedChi-san: Bien! ^^ Alors, première question, de Kanorshe justement... «Sinon, je me demande quand même comment Sabrina fait pour se laver, maintenant qu'elle est entourée de mâles-qui-ne-doivent-pas-savoir-qu'elle-est-une-fille...» Sabrina, une petite réponse?

Sabrina: ... En fait, je n'ai pas prit de bain complet depuis mon intégration dans la compagnie, vu qu'il y a toujours un nain qui me surveille... À croire qu'ils sont persuadés que je suis une espionne!

Thorin: Vous êtes un magicien violet, dont on ne sait rien, évidement que je vous fait surveiller!

Bilbo: Mais quel rustre! Dame Sabrina a quand même le droit à son intimité!

Sabrina: Et pourquoi monsieur Baggins n'est pas surveillé, lui?

Thorin: Entre surveiller un mercenaire magicien inconnu ayant le même prénom que moi et un banal épicier un peu rondelet, y'a pas photo.

Bilbo: *Couine* Rondelet? Je suis rondelet?

Sabrina: ... Je dois dire que je comprends mieux maintenant...

RedChi-san: Passons :D Alors, la prochaine, est une question qui m'a été posée oralement par une amie qui lit cette fiction: Comment Sabrina fait pour aller aux toilettes, se laver, etc... sans que les hommes de la compagnie trouvent ça bizarre. Étrangement, tout porte sur le secret de Sabrina et son hygiène pour le moment... :S Alors Sabrina?

Sabrina: ... Je ne décrirais pas tout, mais disons que mon pantalon est très facile à enlever, et puis il me suffit juste d'un buisson ou d'un arbre pour me cacher... L'autre tyran n'est pas le seul à être un ninja!

Thorin: ... C'est de moi que vous parlez?!

Sabrina: Évidement. -.-

Bilbo: Je suis rondelet... T.T

RedChi-san: Ahem... Bon, c'est tout pour le moment, alors oust!

La courageuse autatrice, armée de sa superbe plume magique, renvoie les trois personnages dans son ordinateur et s'affale ensuite sur sa chaise en soupirant.

RedChi-san: Bien, alors pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera encore Sabrina, Thorin et Bilbo qui répondront à vos questions... Si ce pauvre hobbit se remet de sa petite crise existentielle... Il EST rondelet, passer toute sa vie à ne RIEN faire pour se ramasser ainsi, c'est normal! Même que ça m'étonne qu'il soit plus mince que Bombur... Bref, j'ai faim! Où sont les sushis?

Kanorshe: Euh... Aucune idée ^^' Mais, dis donc, en parlant de Thorin et Bilbo... Ils en pensent quoi, eux, de toutes ces fanfictions qui les mettent ensemble?

RedChi-san: ... *-* Attend, je les réinvoque!

Et hop, un coup de bagu/ de plume magique!

Thorin: ... Déjà?

Bilbo: Je suis rondelet T.T

Sabrina: Mais qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici...

RedChi-san: C'est simple! Une question de dernière minute à été posée!

Sabrina: Bon, abrégez alors!

RedChi-san: Elle est adressée à Bilbo et Thorin... Tiens, une chaise. Tu risque d'en avoir de besoin.

Sabrina: ... Merci.

Une fois tout le monde plus ou moins installés...

RedChi-san: Bien! Voici donc la question, dont je tairais l'auteur pour des raisons de sécurité... Thorin, Bilbo, comment voyez-vous toutes ces fanfictions qui vous mettent ensemble?

Thorin: ...

Bilbo: ...

Sabrina: ... Mettre ensemble... Tu veux dire... Comme un couple?

RedChi-san: Ouais! Alors messieurs?

**Boum!**

Sabrina: ... Ça c'est de la réaction...

RedChi-san: xD Ils se sont évanouis! Même Thorin le graaaand prince nain, c'est évanouis! Vite, mon appareil photo!

Sabrina: ... C'est quoi une fanfiction?

RedChi-san: Oh, c'est rien, des gens comme moi écrivent des histoires et parfois le couple de cette histoire est un Thilbo.

Sabrina: Thilbo?

RedChi-san: Bref, au revoir à tous les trois!

La plume magique les renvoya dans leur monde, alors que RedChi-san s'écrase de rire sur son lit.


	13. Chapter 13

Titre: Le Joyau du Dragon

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Bêta : Kanorshe

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maître de l'écriture fantastique : J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime, Baar et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumé: Troquer une vie pourrie par des patrons racistes et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise pour les hommes (et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nains, mâles, limite suicidaires avec un chef des plus sadiques! (toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerné de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je ne suis pas la première à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les autres fictions (que j'ai lues et beaucoup appréciées) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer de faire dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

* * *

><p>Un deuxième entraînement de la mort... Qui foire en plus de ça!<p>

* * *

><p>Kili et moi rentrâmes au campement et je vis aussitôt que même si nous ne nous étions absentés que le matin uniquement, Thorin, ce cher Thorin, n'était pas content. Vu sa tête, celle qu'il a quand il est contrarié (c'est-à-dire presque 24 heures sur 24...) et le regard noir qu'il me lance, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure...<p>

«Monsieur Battlehammer, savez-vous où se trouve le hobbit et Fili? Me demande-t-il froidement.

-La dernière fois que je les ai vu, ils étaient en plein entraînement. Répondis-je tranquillement.

-Ce n'était pas vous qui étiez supposé l'entraîner?

-En fait moi et Fili avons échangé d'apprentis après une discussion très sérieuse.» Précisai-je.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Kili se retenir de pouffer de rire. Il est vrai que cette discussion sérieuse fut en fait beaucoup de hurlements de ma part, des plaintes du hobbit et Fili qui essayait de rester diplomatique. Puis il nous regarda, moi et mon oncle, et leva un sourcil dans ma direction, avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard... Mais à quoi pense ce petit monstre...? S'il essaye de faire l'idiot, il va goûter à mon poing en mode pique de fer!

Il dut sentir la menace, car il recula en levant les mains avec un air innocent. Thorin déclara alors:

«Nous partirons dès que Fili et le hobbit seront revenus. Préparez les poneys.»

... Thorin se rappelle-t-il au moins que "le hobbit" a un prénom? On ne dirait pas vraiment... Ou alors... Il fait exprès?

Mais nous obéîmes tous et commençâmes à empaqueter nos effets. Pendant que je scellais ma jument (il lui faut vraiment un prénom à cette petite perle... J'y penserais), j'expliquais le principe de l'aïkido à Kili, qui semblait vraiment fasciné par la discipline.

«Et si l'adversaire est plus gros et grand? Demanda-t-il.

-Son poids sera un avantage, car lorsqu'il frappe fort, il est déstabilisé plus rapidement. Expliquai-je. L'aïkido repose sur le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun combat, qu'il commence et finit en même temps. Expliquai-je. Un mouvement en aïkido est divisé en trois ou quatre parties, dépendamment de la branche de l'aïkido et de la situation. Mais généralement, il s'agit de l'absorption, l'entrée, le déséquilibre et l'immobilisation ou la projection.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer les quatre parties?» Souria-t-il.

Je lui souris. Vraiment, je suis convaincue que lui et Maxime s'entendraient très bien, tellement ils se ressemblent...

«Au prochain entraînement. Va plutôt continuer d'empaqueter.

-À vos ordres maître! S'écria-t-il.

-Senseï. C'est ainsi qu'on nomme le professeur dans la plupart de mes disciplines martiales.» Lui dis-je.

Il me salua et partit faire ses bagages, et ceux de son frère en même temps, sans se plaindre. Une fois que mon paquetage fut fait, je m'occupais de celui de Bilbo en me remémorant mes années d'entraînement quand j'étais petite... Les autres élèves se moquaient toujours de ma petite taille, disant que je n'avais rien à faire dans un art martial japonais. C'est senseï qui m'a apprit que la taille ne comptait pas en aïkido. Seules la détermination et la concentration sont des points forts, en plus de la bonne humeur!

Je sentis alors un mouvement derrière moi et me tournai brusquement, une main sur Maki et ses carreaux empoisonnés. Ah, c'est Thorin.

...

C'est moi ou il semble... ennuyé?

«Monsieur Oakenshield. Le saluai-je poliment.

-Monsieur Battlehammer.»

Puis silence. Il restait devant moi, avec la même expression à la fois hésitante et ennuyée et sans me lâcher du regard. Il veux quoi là, que je fasse ses corvées aussi? Monsieur est peut-être un futur roi, mais il reste tout de même un type ordinaire! S'il veut de l'aide, qu'il le demande poliment!

...

Rah, je n'ai aucune patience!

«Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire ou à me demander, monsieur Oakenshield?

-Pas vraiment... Dit-il.

-Alors pourquoi me fixez-vous ainsi? Insistai-je.

-Je me pose des questions à votre sujet. Révéla-t-il finalement.

-Puis-je en prendre connaissance, vu que c'est tout de même de moi dont il est question...» Osai-je demander.

Silence. Il va me répondre ou...?

«... Je me demandais si vous étiez vraiment réel.

-... Dans quel sens? Que je sache, je suis vivant et bien réel... Dis-je prudemment.

-Thorin Battlehammer semble pourtant irréel à mes yeux.» Déclara-t-il soudainement.

Oh oh... Ne me dites pas qu'il va lui aussi percer mon secret?! Kili ça va, c'est un gamin un peu naïf, il ne pourrait pas totalement comprendre l'implication de mon déguisement, mais Thorin... ça va être ma fête!

«...» Je restai silencieuse.

Thorin en fit de même. Ses yeux de glace semblèrent me scanner un long moment avant de finalement se fermer et s'éloigner.

«... Un jour, je saurai.» Dit-il simplement.

... Au secours. Voilà que j'ai un prince-déchu-futur-roi-ours-ninja après moi! Moi qui voulait passer inaperçue et surtout, être assez au calme pour chercher Maxime... Avec l'entraînement de Kili, la surveillance de Thorin et ma mission auprès de la compagnie... Ça va être dur de la chercher.

Alors que je montais sur ma jument (Faut VRAIMENT que je lui trouve un prénom...) Bilbo et Fili apparurent, essoufflés. Hé bah, c'est qu'ils ont dû courir sacrément vite ces deux petits! Je pointai leur poney du doigt:

«Messieurs, vos montures sont avancées.»

Bilbo me remercia tout en se hissant sur son poney (Je crois que c'est Mindy... Ou Myrtille?) et nous partîmes au trot.

«Alors, cet entraînement spécial? Demandai-je à Bilbo après quelques minutes de route.

-Génial... Tout simplement génial... Sourit Bilbo.

-Vous n'allez rien me dire, monsieur Baggins, n'est-ce pas? Devinai-je.

-Secret de cambrioleur!» Ria Bilbo.

Je ris légèrement avec lui, mais m'arrêtai en sentant un regard sur moi. En tournant vite la tête, je croisai le regard glacé de Thorin. Mais qu'est-ce que... Ah! Ça a disparu...

Mais à l'instant... Son regard... C'était quoi cette drôle de lueur? On aurait dit... De l'amertume? Non, impossible... C'est Thorin quand même, Thorin Oakenshield, celui qui a battu l'orque blanc à la Moria, et le futur Roi sous la Montagne! Pourquoi aurait-il des regrets en voyant un magicien à la peau de démon et un hobbit qui tente de se convertir en cambrioleur? C'est n'importe quoi!

N'est-ce pas...?

***Ellipse de quelques heures***

«Monsieur Battlehammer, je crois qu'il est temps que nous nous éloignons un peu.» Me dit soudainement une voix calme... Gandalf?

Je me tournai vers lui en silence. Puis hochai la tête. C'est l'heure de mon petit entraînement avec le magicien le plus connu de tous les temps, après Harry Potter. (Je vais me sentir intimidée si ça continue...) Je saluai Fili et Kili et leur promis de finir mon histoire ce soir. (C'est qu'ils sont vraiment des enfants eux! Me réclamer une histoire de mon pays comme ça... Je leur ai raconté un Disney que j'ai vu un peu avant de mourir sur Terre, La reine des neiges... J'en étais au passage où Elza s'enfuit et que Hans la fait condamner à mort à cause de la soi-disant trahison qu'elle a faite en "tuant" Anna.)

«Dépêchez-vous, je veux savoir la suite sans faute se soir! S'écria Kili avec un grand sourire.

-J'espère qu'Anna sera sauvé... La pauvre, elle a tout fait pour sa sœur, et maintenant elle risque de mourir... Chuchota Fili.

-Tu va voir, Elza va la sauver avec ses pouvoirs de magicienne de glace!» S'écria Kili.

... En un sens, ils se ressemblent... Fili et Elza à cause d'un secret qui pourrait leur coûter la vie, Kili et Anna pour leur... Hum... Trop grande confiance? Bon... Alors allons-y.

Je suivis Gandalf avec une légère appréhension. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en lui... Bon d'accord, j'ai un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée que je suis VRAIMENT avec lui, et non pas avec un charlatant, ou une copie de Radagast... Mais aussi parce que j'ignore totalement ce qu'il va m'apprendre... Affiner mon pouvoir... C'est bien beau tout ça, mais le dire ne veut pas dire le faire!

En plus, pour bien affiner son pouvoir, un magicien doit le faire nu... Alors me balader à poil devant un vieillard, lui-même à poil... Non, merci! (Surtout qu'il n'est PAS au courant de mon secret... Kili, Maïwen et Baar sont les seuls au courant... et... le monstre.)

Il s'arrêta finalement... Au pied d'un arbre. Il s'y assit, bourra sa pipe d'herbe et l'alluma. Hum, ça donne envie de le suivre... Allez, j'ai amené la mienne, santé!

«Fumez ces herbes, monsieur Battlehammer. Me dit-il en me tendant un petit paquet.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandai-je en les prenant.

-Ces herbes pourront aider votre esprit à s'élargir, et ainsi activer vos capacités à parler avec l'au-delà.

-... Je me souviens que vous aviez parlé de ces fameux pouvoirs... Mais comment l'avez-vous su?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit monsieur Battlehammer, notre ami commun, Radagast, m'en a parlé.»

Je tire une première bouffée et la respire calmement. Hum, légèrement sucré, avec un effet endormant, comme quand on fume de la drogue légère. Non pas que j'ai déjà touché à cette merde, mais j'avais commencé des études dans la toxicomanie autrefois... Je tire une autre bouffée. Humm... Ou était-ce Maxime qui avait commencé ces études? Je ne me souviens plus... Ma tête tourne et j'entends des voix chuchoter... Ils sont énervants... Allez hop, encore un peu de fumée... C'est vachement plus cool que la cigarette, avec toutes les cochonneries dedans... Tiens, le ciel est bleu... Tout bleu... Je suis sur le dos? Depuis quand...? Encore un peu... Oh? Y'a plus d'herbe... Pas juste... J'ai la bouche toute pâteuse... J'essaye de parler:

«Quooooi gui s'pa'sssss?»

Ouaaah, je parle super mal! Hihi, c'est drôle le son de ma voix comme ça! Y'a pas de caméra pour filmer... hein? J'vois un vieux s'pencher sur moi... Ouaaah, c'est l'magicien là! Celui du film supeeeer populaire là! Yeaaah, j'veux un autographeeeeeuh! Faut que je prévienne Maximounette que je l'ai vu son foutu magicien là! Rah, mais elle est où la p'tite? Ouh ouuuuh, Maximou! Bon, on va se lever... Hop, sur deux pieds! Waaa, mais pourquoi le sol y tourne comme ça? Pas gentil toi, reste droit, j'veux marcher! Faut que je retrouve... Que je retrouve... Qui déjà? Euh...

«Monsieur Battlehammer, vous devriez rester assis, les effets vont bientôt devenir plus forts...»

Battle... Quoi? C'est anglais ça, pfff, j'suis française moi merdeuh! J'aime pas les anglais, y sont tous... Des gros... Heu... Connaaaards! Hihi, j'ai dit connaaaaard! Pis pourquoi il m'appelle monsieur le vieux là? J'ai une paire de seins moi, et un vagin, na mais oh! J'veux un câlin... Oups! Pas l'arbreuh! Il est trop dur... Pourquoi il est là d'ailleurs? Il a dû se faufiler devant moi inco... ingo... inmomito! Euh... Incodito! Rah! 'Chier! Ninjaaaa!

Ouais! J'veux mon ninja! J'veux mon nounours-ninja-peut-être-roi! J'vais lui faire un groooos câlin et il va arrêter d'bouder, na! Marcher... Un pied, deux pieds, trois pieds... Ah, un cheval! Oh My God, il me regardeuh!

«Heu, monsieur Battlehammer? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive...? Gandalf, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?»

Waa, il est beau lui... Mais c'est pas nounours-ninja... L'est où nounours? NOUNOURS!

«NOUNOURS!

-Hum... J'ai voulu voir si une... Hum, une certaine herbe pouvait augmenter ces pouvoirs spirituels...

-Visiblement, ça n'a pas marché... Pourquoi il crie nounours d'ailleurs...? C'est quoi un nounours?

-Avant il appelait un certain Maxime, puis un ours, puis un ninja, puis maintenant un nounours... Le pauvre a les idées si confuses...

-Alors pourquoi ne pas l'arrêter?

-J'ai essayé, mais dès que j'essaye de le toucher, je me prends une décharge électrique... Je crois que l'herbe agit sur ses pouvoirs de la foudre... Hum... Monsieur Battlehammer? Où allez-vous maintenant? Kili, vous savez ce qu'il cherche? Vous êtes son apprenti, non?

-J'veuuuuux mon nounouuuuurs! L'est où mon nounours-ninja?

-Nounours ninja... Visiblement nounours est une sorte d'abréviation enfantine d'ours... Ah, je sais qui il cherche!»

Waaa, c'est tout vert maintenant! Ou rouge... Pourquoi rouge? J'aime pas le rouge! Rah, le beau gosse et le vieux n'arrêtent pas de faire bla bla bla en me suivant, moi j'en ai marreuh! J'veux mon câlin! Ah, l'beau gosse veut que je le suive... J'suis pas une puteuh, j'veux pas faire ça avec toi même si t'es supeeeer beau... Pourquoi y'en a qui rit dans l'coin? J'les aimes pus! Abracadabra, zouh, électricomaniaqueuh!

«Aaaah, mais il nous envoie de la foudre, le fou!

-Je crois que vous l'avez vexé, Nori, Dori... Ah, Bilbo! Vous savez où est Thorin?

-Heu... Devant le convoi avec Dwalin... Mais... Pourquoi monsieur Battlehammer est hum... Comme ça?

-Demandez à Gandalf, je crois qu'il l'a drogué... Il donne des décharges à ceux qui l'empêche de faire ce qu'il veut...

-Pas beau le vieeeeeeux!»

Je rigole à mon cri et marche plus vite... Hein? Le ciel, il est pus bleu, il est noir... Pourquoi il est noir? Fait pas nuit pourtant... Y'a des drôles de gens partout partout autour de moi... Ils me regardeuh... Ils sont tout transparents, j'passe à travers, c'est rigolo ça! J'suis un fantômeuh! J'vais passer à travers le p'tit cheval juste là! Ouille!

«Mais il vient de renverser Myrtille! Que quelqu'un l'arrête!

-Gna, j'suis plus un fantôme... Nounours! J'veux mon nounours-ninja!

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

-Thorin!»

Aaaah, tout le monde a crié en même temps, ça fait maleuh à la tête! Oh, y'a plein de gens transparents autour de... Ah, c'est mon nounours-ninja! J'fais un grand sourire et marche jusqu'à lui. Y va avoir son câlin lui! Et moi aussiiiiii! Il continue de parler avec le beau gosse et le p'tit rondelet mignon, comme ça il me voit pas... Ninja! Yaaah, attaque de câlin!

«MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES THORIN BATTLEHAMMER?!

-Ouille ouille ouille, ma têteuh... Faut pas crier dans les oreilles des autres quand y'a le sol qui bouge et le ciel tout noir! J'veux un câliiiiin!

-LÂCHEZ-MOI TOUT DE SUITE OU JE VOUS COUPE EN DEUX, MAGICIEN OU PAS!

-Aieuh! T'entends pas nounours-ninja?

-Calme-toi, Thorin...

-QUE JE ME CALME?!

-Monsieur Battlehammer, vous avez parlé d'un ciel noir...

-Bah viiii, le ciel il est tout noiiiir... Y'a pleeeeiiiin de gens aussiiiii!

-Des gens?

-La compagnie sans doute...

-Il est complètement plongé dans la drogue ce gars...

-Magicien, faites quelque chose pour qu'il me lâche ou je coupe ses bras pour me libérer...!

-Silence tous! Je crois que l'herbe agit... Que voyez-vous, monsieur Battlehammer?

-Bah, vous êtes aveugle? Ou con? (Ya des rires, hihi) Y'a plein de gens partout ici... Ils collent tout le monde... Ah, pas le p'tit rondelet gentil là-bas!

-... Je suis rondelet?

-Calmez-vous Bilbo, ce n'est pas si grave...

-Chez qui il y a le plus de... Gens?

-Autour de vous, de l'autre papy noël à côté, du guerrier das... Dos... Dustroctar... Destro... Destructeur! Et de mon nounours ninja... Y pourraient pas le lâcher d'ailleurs! Allez ouste les méchants, c'est mon ninja!»

J'agitai une main sur les gens bizarres. Héhé, ils se cassent tous! Na mais oh, c'est le mien, qu'ils trouvent un autre nounours-ninja à câlin! Tiens, il frissonne d'ailleurs... Pauvre p'tit nounours... Un plus gros câlin tiens! Faut pas qu'il soit tristeuh... J'aime pas ça! Ah le ciel s'éclaircit... Et s'assombrit en même temps... C'est bizarre... Ah, je pense plus clairement... C'est tout chaud contre moi... J'suis bien là...

«Thorin, qu'est-ce que vous ressentez?

-... C'est étrange... C'est comme si... Un immense poids venait de s'enlever de mes épaules... Mais que je n'avais pas eu conscience de ce poids avant aujourd'hui...

-Ce sont les esprits des défunts de votre peuple... Inconsciemment, ils se sont accrochés à vous, appuyant non pas sur votre présence physique, mais sur votre propre esprit... Et monsieur Battlehammer viens de les chasser pour un moment...

-Pour un moment dites-vous... Ils vont donc revenir.

-Tant qu'ils ne seront pas apaisés, en effet, ils reviendront. La nuit commence à tomber, je pense que nous allons rester ici cette nuit... Monsieur Battlehammer vient de faire un grand acte de magie, il va sans doute s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre.»

Encore du bla bla bla... J'ai sommeil... Mais je veux rester à côté de mon ours-ninja... Je n'ai plus peur là... Ni du dragon, ni de la mort, ni de mon violeur... Ça fait du bien...

«Ça fait du bien de ne plus avoir peur... Je chuchote.

-... Est-ce mon imagination ou Thorin Battlehammer vient de parler avec une voix féminine? Demanda la voix familière de Balin.

-... Ça doit être le sommeil... Hésita Kili.

-Quand on a sommeil en effet, notre voix est plus douce et moins grave. Expliqua Gandalf.

-Bon, préparez le campement. Dwalin, premier tour de garde. La nuit tombe vite par ici. Ordonna Thorin.

-Et pour monsieur... Commença Bilbo.

-Je m'en occupe, visiblement il ne me lâchera pas immédiatement.» Le coupa Thorin.

J'entends des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent et des chuchotements, mais j'ai trop sommeil pour bien les entendre. Je sens que Thorin ne bouge pas... Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Puis, quand les bruits de la compagnie se sont bien éloignés et qu'il ne reste que ceux des poneys, je sens des bras m'enlacer avec hésitation.

«Vous êtes une véritable énigme, Thorin Battlehammer... Si c'est là le véritable vous.» Je l'entends chuchoter.

Je sens vaguement qu'on me soulève et me déplace, mais tout ce dont j'ai réellement conscience avant de m'endormir, c'est que je le lâchais pas du tout, et restais blottie contre lui avec le sentiment sincère d'être en parfaite sécurité.

Puis le sommeil me gagna.

* * *

><p>Salut à tous et voici le treizième chapitre de J.d.D.! Vu qu'il n'y a eu qu'un seul commentaire au dernier chapitre, j'imagine qu'il a été moins apprécié que les autres, c'est dommage... Bon, ben moi je continue quand même, na! Alors pour ce chapitre... Un ÉNORME rapprochement entre Sabrina et Thorin, héhé! Il n'est pas idiot notre prince déchu, il sait observer... Va-t-il comprendre le secret de Sabrina bientôt? Ou Sabrina va-t-elle le garder jusqu'à la fin de la mission? Mais non, je blague... Ou pas?<p>

Sinon, j'espère que le passage "Sabrina sous l'effet d'herbes trop puissantes" vous a fait rire, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire! En passant, si je n'ai pas précisé qui parle durant ce passage, c'est parce que c'est Sabrina qui raconte l'histoire, et là elle est trop à l'ouest pour deviner qui parle... J'ai essayé d'être quand même assez claire sur l'identité des personnes, j'espère que vous avez réussi à suivre!

En passant, je me suis légèrement trompée dans les chapitres précédents, Sabrina ne pratique pas le judo mais l'aïkido! C'est Maxime qui fait du judo! J'espère que cela ne vous aura pas trop mélangés, je vous promets de faire plus attention dorénavant!

Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu le film la Reine des neiges (Magnifique film, quoi que digne des disneys, donc avec plein de chanson, évidement...) Ce film raconte l'histoire d'Elza et d'Anna, deux jeunes soeurs (Elza est la plus vieille) qui sont très proche. Elza est né avec le pouvoir de contrôler la neige, la glace et le verglas, malheureusement durant un jeu quand elles étaient petites, Elza blesse accidentellement Anna. Celle-ci est guérite à temps, mais en contre partit à tout oublier sur les pouvoirs d'Elza... Le temps passe, les pouvoirs d'Elza grandissent et devienne très puissants, à un point qu'Elza refuse de voir quiconque, elle ne touche plus personne et porte constamment des gants. Ses parents ferment le château pour la protéger, malheureusement trois ans avant le film, ils meurent dans un voyage sur la mer. Elza est couronné, durant la cérémonie (Où Anna rencontre Hans et désire l'épouse, ce que Elza refuse) elle dévoile par erreur ses pouvoirs. Le peuple prend peur d'elle, elle s'enfuit, et dans sa panique elle emprisonne le pays dans un hiver éternel, sans le savoir. Anna part donc à la recherche d'Elza, rencontrant sur son chemin Christophe, un cultiveur de glace très rustique, Sven, un reine très malin que seul Chris comprend et Olaf, un joyeux bonhomme de neige parlant qui rêve de vivre en été. Au fil du film, Anna est de plus en plus déterminé à parler avec sa soeur, et tout arranger, pendant que Elza s'enferme dans la solitude et le froid, persuadé qu'elle trouvera ainsi le bonheur... Malheureusement, elle blesse à nouveau Anna lors de leur retrouvaille, mortellement cette fois, Anna apprend que seul un acte d'amour pourra la sauver et Hans se révèle être un traitre qui ne souhaite qu'une chose: Le trône du royaume... La fin est tout bonnement magnifique, je vous conseil ce film!

Maintenant... Deux choses très importantes, s'il-vous-plaît chers lecteurs veuillez attentivement lire ce qui suit et y répondre, ça serait très gentil!

Premièrement: Quelles sortes de scènes drôles, mignonnes, énervantes, etc, voulez-vous voir pour ces fameux deux prochains mois de voyage? Sachez tous que j'ai prévu qu'ils s'arrêtent à une rivière pour une nuit, à un village pour trois nuits et qu'ils rencontreront un fermier (dans sa ferme, évidement). Le reste, c'est sur la route. :D Ça vous donne quelques idées? Partagez-les avec moi, qui sait, peut-être allez vous voir cette scène de vos propres yeux dans le prochain chapitre!

Deuxième et dernière chose, plus importante que la première!: Mesdames et messieurs, après quelques jours de réflexion, j'ai décidé ceci! À tous les chapitres de cette fiction, j'interviewerai TROIS personnages cibles de cette fiction! Au chapitre précédant, je préciserai qui!

Bon, autant passer tout de suite à la chose, plutôt que de taper cent pages d'explications incompréhensibles...

Si vous avez des questions (sur à peu près n'importe quoi à propos de cette fiction) à poser, les trois personnages ci-dessous se feront une joie (Ahem :D) de vous répondre dans le prochain chapitre, et les réponses seront en fin de chapitre, comme tout le reste, dans une section à part, après les reviews.

**Sabrina**

**Kili**

**Thorin**

N'hésitez pas à commenter! :D Et à poser vos questions! Je précise encore, n'importe lesquelles, même les plus drôles!

Comme je l'ai dit, le petit test restera ouvert jusqu'à ce que la réponse apparaisse dans un chapitre, vers le 20e chapitre je crois bien, sauf si mes chapitres seront plus long, alors ça sera dans 4-5 chapitres.

Je laisse quand même la question, des fois que…

D'après vous, que signifie le titre, Le Joyau du Dragon? Et si possible, donnez une petite explication à votre raisonnement. Si vous avez un compte, vous pouvez m'envoyez votre rep par PM.

* * *

><p>RAR:<p>

Fings: Contente de ton commentaire, bien que ce soit très court... Bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre, tu es le seul à avoir commenté après tout ce temps T.T Encore pardon! Et désolée du temps d'attente, j'ai été très malade autant physiquement que mentalement ces derniers temps, je n'avais pas la tête à écrire... Ça va un peu mieux maintenant, mais la fic risque de prendre un peu de retard quand même... Mille pardons encore!

* * *

><p>Interview!<p>

RedChi-san: Salut à tous! Je suis RedChi-san, votre autatrice préféré! Kanorshe, ma chère petite bêta, (Quoi que j'ignore si elle est plus jeune ou plus vieille que moi...) a posé quelques questions, je vais donc interviewer nos trois petits invité pour elle!

Kili: ...

Sabrina: ...

Thorin: ...

RedChi-san: Bonjour Kili, soit-dit en passant je t'adore dans les films, tu es très mignon! ^^

Kili: Heu... Merci?

Sabrina: Mais pourquoi je suis encore ici moi...?

Thorin: Je ne comprend pas plus que vous... Et pourquoi vous m'avez donner un câlin par Dûrin ? !

Sabrina: *Rougit* C'était plus confortable... Et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier, j'étais drogué!

RedChi-san: Vous êtes trop mignon... Bon, passons à la suite! Première question de Kanorshe, adressée à Kili : Comment est-ce que Kili vit le fait de connaître le secret de Sabrina?

Sabrina : J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il n'ait tenu qu'une semaine à peine chez la compagnie...

Thorin: Une femme dans ma compagnie, et mon plus jeune neveu est au courant... Cela va donner tellement de problèmes...

Sabrina: Quel rapport avec le fait que je sois une femme...?

Thorin: Les femmes sont naturellement des aimants à problème, et en plus elles sont faibles et pleurnichardes.

Sabrina: o.o# Vous... Espèce de... *Sort Grungnir et balance des éclairs sur Thorin*

RedChi-san: Les combats, c'est plus loin! *Les éloigne avec sa plume magique* Aller Kili, répond!

Kili: ... Et ben... C'est assez étrange quand même de savoir quelque chose que les autres ignorent... Particulièrement Thorin. Je veux dire... J'entends des membres de la compagnie parler de Sabrina en utilisant le masculin et maintenant je prend quelques secondes avant de réalisé de qui ils parlaient... Et puis, j'ai un peu peur de faire un lapsus et de trahir sa confiance...

RedChi-san: C'est trop mignon... Ce qui nous amène à notre deuxième question, toujours de Kanorshe : Est-ce qu'il fier qu'elle lui fasse confiance, est-ce qu'il heureux d'avoir une "grande sœur", est-ce qu'il a peur de trahir ce secret... ?

Kili: Évidement que je suis fier d'être digne aux yeux de Sabrina de conserver son secret! Je veux dire... Elle est très forte... Et indépendante... Sauvage aussi... Qu'une telle femme existe me déconcerte évidement, après tout je n'ai toujours connu que des femmes du modèle que mon oncle a décrit plus tôt... En ce sens, Sabrina est unique... Et savoir que je l'aide à garder ce secret, que d'une certaine manière, je la protège... C'est génial! J'ai déjà dit que j'avais très peur de trahir sa confiance, mais pour le moment ça doit aller... Et je suis très fier d'avoir une "grande sœur" bien que d'être encore une fois le plus jeune me dégoute un peu... Un grand frère, une grande sœur... Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose!

RedChi-san: Visiblement... Enfin, je te comprend un peu, je suis moi-même grande sœur et très souvent mes petits frères me protège alors que c'est moi la plus vieille... ^^ Bref, dernière question! Et puis, est-ce qu'il comprend pourquoi elle n'a rien dit aux autres?

Kili: ... Je comprend un peu... Je veux dire... Une femme au milieu d'une compagnie d'homme... Et puis elle est très belle... J'imagine que c'est une bonne raison de refuser de dire la vérité!

RedChi-san: Oooh, tu trouve Sabrina très belle?

Kili: *Rouge tomate* Bah... Ouais...!

RedChi-san: Aaaaah, trop mignon! *Lui donne un gros câlin*

Au loin, de nombreuses explosion se font entendre, puis le silence... RedChi-san, après avoir lâcher Kili, ramène les deux bagarreur avec sa plume magique.

Sabrina: u.u# ...

Thorin: u.u# ...

RedChi-san: C'est ce qui s'appelle un échange houleux de propos! Qui a gagné?

Sabrina: ...

Thorin: ...

RedChi-san: ... Personne? Waaaa! Bon, l'interview est fini, alors retourner dans l'histoire! Sabrina, dans les bras de Thorin!

Sabrina: QUOI?

RedChi-san: Doucement! C'est juste à cause de la fin du chapitre!

Thorin: Je ne comprend toujours pas POURQUOI elle m'a fait un câlin!

Sabrina: C'est rien! Vraiment rien de personnel!

RedChi-san: Oh, parce qu'il y a des choses personnelles dans tout cela?

Sabrina: Nooooon!

RedChi-san: *Rit et les renvois dans la fanfiction* Trop bien! J'adore cette fille! Oh, que je suis heureuse de l'avoir créée! À la prochaine tout le monde!


	14. Chapter 14

Titre: Le Joyau du Dragon

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Bêta : Kanorshe

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maître de l'écriture fantastique : J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime, Baar et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumé: Troquer une vie pourrie par des patrons racistes et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise pour les hommes (et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nains, mâles, limite suicidaires avec un chef des plus sadiques! (toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerné de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je ne suis pas la première à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les autres fictions (que j'ai lues et beaucoup appréciées) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer de faire dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

Note 2: **Bonjour à tous, j'écris cette note en gras pour que vous puissiez comprendre qu'elle est très importante pour moi. La raison de mon retard dans l'écriture de cette fiction est plus ou moins simple ; cela fait un long moment que le chapitre est écrit, simplement j'hésitais énormément à le publier. Une amie très chère à mon coeur lit actuellement cette fiction, cette fille est comme ma petite soeur de coeur. Cependant, dans la semaine où j'allais publier ce chapitre, elle m'a annoncer à moi et une amie qu'elle désirait commettre un geste qui nous aurait séparer à jamais. Le même geste que commet ici Sabrina. Je ne voulais plus publier ce chapitre, car je ne voulais pas être "la goutte qui fait déborder le vase" et prit la décision d'attendre que les choses se tasse. C'est apparemment aujourd'hui le cas, et je publie donc ce chapitre. Mon amie qui lit cette fiction, sache que malgré mon silence, j'ai toujours pensée à toi et cette note et ce chapitre sont mon cri de guerre. Cette solution ne résout aucun problème. Au contraire. À tous les lecteurs, pardon de l'attente et de cette note un peu personnelle, ne soyez pas en colère contre mon amie, il s'agissait de ma décision et j'espère que vous la respecterez. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fiction n'arrête pas ici. Maintenant place au chapitre, et bonne lecture à tous. **

* * *

><p>Une mort inattendu<p>

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai le lendemain matin entourée d'une étrange chaleur... Ma couverture est pourtant plus mince que ça... Oooh, l'oreiller de rêve! Légèrement dur, chaud, et d'une douceur... Humm... Je serre davantage mes bras autour de mon oreiller et inspire profondément. Aaah... Ça sent bon... Épicé... Un peu sucré... Comme une tarte au pomme... Avec quand même une petite touche métallique... Comme... Du sang?<p>

Mais pourquoi mon oreiller a l'odeur du sang? Est-ce que je serai malade et je que cracherai du sang? Ou alors je me suis battue, et je n'ai pas nettoyé tout le sang sur moi? Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit cela...

J'ouvris un oeil, et remarquai avec surprise que mon oreiller... était en fait un torse... masculin... couvert d'une cotte de maille, d'une chemise et d'un manteau bleu avec un peu de fourrure... Le manteau me dit quelque chose... Je dors donc sur quelqu'un que je connais...?

Je me tortillai et sortis de l'étreinte sans déranger celui qui m'a servi d'oreiller pour la nuit. Ah, c'est... Thorin? Waaa, je ne pensais pas qu'il était à ce point... hum... confortable on va dire... Tiens, la couchette de mon patron (qui fut la mienne également le temps d'une nuit, chaste s'il vous plait) est un peu à l'écart du campement. Je recouvris mon patron de sa couverture en lui chuchotant un remerciement puis m'éloignai à pas de loup.

Je marchai jusqu'à la rivière, me lavai le visage et secouai ma tête pour bien me réveiller. C'est que j'ai encore la tête dans le brouillard moi!

Thorin était vachement confortable quand même...

Je me figeai dans mon mouvement brusquement. Je viens juste de réaliser... que j'ai passé la nuit... avec un homme. Oh non... Mes bras tremblent... Ma respiration est plus rapide... J'ai peur... Non... Non non non non! Je suis paralysée! Mes cicatrices me brûlent! Il est au dessus de moi, je le sens! Pas le fouet, pas ça non!

Mes souvenirs me submergèrent.

_./-'*'-\._

Un hurlement strident.

Des rires glauques.

Un claquement sec.

Des mains froides et tordues qui me retiennent au sol.

Je ne peux pas m'enfuir. Mes mains sont attachées.

Je ne peux rien voir. Mes yeux sont bandés.

Une autre brûlure. Du cuir frappant violemment une peau fragilisée par d'autres blessures.

D'autres rires, pervers. Inhumains.

Encore un hurlement. C'est moi qui hurle.

Ils adorent voir mon corps si différent des autres se tordre de douleur sous leur chef.

Cela fait deux jours qu'il emmène un public avec lui quand il vient... Pour... Pour me violer...

Je me débats de toutes mes forces.

Mais c'est inutile.

Personne ne viendra me sauver.

Mama et papa sont morts... Papi et Mami aussi...

Et Maxime a disparu.

Je suis toute seule...

Je sens qu'on relève mes fesses.

Ce n'est pas normal. Il n'a jamais fait ça... Une nouvelle forme de torture? Non!

Je hurle encore. J'ai peur... Si peur! Je ne veux pas! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça me fait peur!

Déchirement.

Douleur.

Souffrance.

Terreur.

C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça. Par derrière.

Je réprime mes larmes. Et hurle. Hurle vengeance. Hurle la mort.

Je veux mourir!

Laissez-moi mourir!

_./-'*'-\._

Retour à la réalité. Je tremble toujours. Je me penche brusquement et vomis absolument tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac par terre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, j'évacue mon dégoût, ma peur, ma souffrance... Mais ce n'est pas suffisant... Ses mains... Leurs mains... Sa chose... Le fouet... Je les sens encore sur moi!

Je plongeai subitement dans l'eau, et me mis à frotter ma peau frénétiquement. Il faut que ça parte... Je suis sale... affreuse... mutilée... Je ne veux plus de leurs marques sur moi... Non, plus jamais! Plus jamais je ne veux la main d'un homme sur moi! Pas même Thorin! Ou Kili! Ou Bilbo! Personne! Plus personne ne me touchera!

Et Maxime qui n'est pas là... Elle n'est pas venue... Elle... elle m'a... elle m'a abandonné... Avec mes souffrances... J'avais espéré la revoir... Ma petite soeur... Mais non... Ma chérie, mon ange, mon trésor, celle pour qui j'ai refusé la mort... m'a abandonnée.

Je sanglote. Les larmes coulent déjà sur mes joues. J'ai mal. J'ai peur. J'ai froid. Je suis toute seule. Et je frotte ma peau frénétiquement. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Un corps à moitié mutilé que personne ne voudra jamais.

Car j'ai été violé...

J'ai été battue...

Fouettée...

Humiliée...

Et marquée à jamais.

Les tremblements furent trop violents à un moment, et je me glissai simplement dans l'eau, soudainement calme. Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de laver définitivement mon corps de ce péché incrusté dans ma peau?

J'ai envie de partir...

J'ai envie de lâcher prise...

J'ai envie de voir mama et papa...

Des gens qui m'aiment... Sans artifices... Mon vrai moi... Qui est mon vrai moi? Thorin Battlehammer? Sabrina? Qui? Qui est le vrai moi? La vraie moi?

Je suis née en tant que femme sur Terre. Et morte en tant que telle.

Ici, sur Arda, je vis en tant qu'homme. Et je vais sans doute mourir en homme.

Mourir. Nettoyer mon corps à jamais. J'ai encore mes vêtements, mes bottes et mes gants sur moi. Mon corps ne flottera pas. On ne me trouvera jamais. Et cette rivière pourra éternellement nettoyer mon corps souillé et mutilé. Oui... Je n'ai... qu'à me laisser emporter...

Je fermai les yeux, et plongeai la tête sous l'eau. Me laissant couler... Sans débattre.

Comme je l'avais deviné, le poids de mon équipement m'entraîna lentement vers le milieu de la rivière. L'oxygène se fit de plus en plus rare dans mes poumons... La tête me tourna... Je sentais l'eau tenter de forcer le barrage de mes lèvres... Tiens, j'y pense... J'ai beau avoir été violée... Je n'ai jamais été embrassée, même sur Terre...

Il me reste au moins une virginité... Que je ne donnerai jamais.

Je fermai mes yeux et souris, ouvrant ainsi la bouche et laissant l'eau s'engouffrer dans mes poumons.

La mort m'accueillit avant même que je ne touche le fond.

***Ce que Sabrina ne sait pas. Au campement.***

Thorin n'avait pas bougé. Il était déjà réveillé quand le magicien violet avait à son tour émergé du sommeil. Il l'avait senti se tortiller contre lui, l'enlacer et respirer profondément, la tête nichée sur son torse. Ça l'avait mis un peu mal à l'aise, mais il n'avait rien fait pour décoller le magicien. Il s'était levé de lui-même, sans hurler ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, l'avait recouvert d'une couverture et s'était éloigné après un discret remerciement.

Puis Thorin s'était redressé et avait passer une main sur son visage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, bon sang? Thorin était censé être le futur roi d'Erebor, il se devait de sauver son peuple et de récupérer leur royaume et leur trésor, et il passait la nuit à câliner un magicien? Un homme qui plus est? Certes, l'homme en question était très intriguant, autant au niveau du physique que du caractère... Et il était enveloppé d'un voile mystérieux qui fascinait Thorin. Tant par son apparence, que par son histoire, et sa personne en elle-même.

Thorin Battlehammer était une énigme vivante qui fascinait Thorin Oakenshield, au point que celui-ci perde de vue son objectif premier, c'est-à-dire la reconquête d'Erebor.

Thorin passa une main sur son torse, à l'endroit où le visage de Battlehammer s'était collé. Ce magicien avait un visage fin... Des traits doux... Légèrement féminins, avec des lèvres tout aussi fines que le reste. Sa peau chocolatée ne faisait que renforcer cette étrange impression de fragilité chez cet humain à la taille petite.

Lui-même n'avait qu'un centimètre ou deux de plus sans doute uniquement... Et pour une fois, Thorin se sentait étrange à l'idée d'être plus grand qu'un humain. Il était rare d'en croiser de cette taille, habituellement c'étaient les femmes qui était plus petites, sauf au Rohan mais là-bas tout le monde était grand apparemment, même les bébés.

En y repensant, le magicien violet était fin de partout. Quand il l'avait enlacé, Thorin avait senti sa maigreur, sous les couches de vêtements. Les bras étaient certes musclés, mais ils restaient petits... Et il était léger, pour un guerrier, Thorin n'avait eu presque aucun mal à le soulever pour le déplacer. Pourtant, un guerrier pesait lourd, avec tous ces muscles! Mais pas Battlehammer.

En fait, si Thorin ne connaissait pas Battlehammer, et qu'il le croisait dans une ruelle, il le prendrait pour une femme!

Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Kili l'aimait autant. Ce gamin n'avait jamais eu l'amour que Dís aurait dû lui donner en tant que mère. Et Battlehammer lui ressemblait légèrement, au niveau de la taille et de la forme des yeux...

Non, décidément, Thorin trouvait vraiment que Battlehammer avait un certain côté féminin. Mais que ce magicien ait un côté féminin ou non ne justifiait pas que Thorin ait littéralement oublié sa quête et son objectif. Il s'était embarqué dans cette histoire, entraînant avec lui ses propres neveux, son meilleur conseiller, son garde du corps et huit autres nains loyaux et bons, qui méritaient de vivre comme des rois jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser ainsi fasciner par un autre homme, même l'espace d'une nuit où il n'avait même pas dormi tant il avait réfléchi et observé le magicien.

Puis soudainement Thorin réalisa...

Oh, Durin ait pitié...

Il avait passer la nuit à contempler un homme. Il passait ses journées à penser à un homme. Un homme que, malgré le côté féminin de celui-ci, Thorin trouvait fascinant et en un sens... Attirant. Hors, même si le peuple nain était relativement ouvert d'esprit sur la question de la sexualité (vu le peu de femmes vivantes), pour les membres de la famille royale, une telle... déviation... était impardonnable. Quoi que, en y réfléchissant bien, même s'il était plus ou moins courant pour les hommes du peuple nain d'avoir un amant du même sexe, tout cela restait tabou. On n'en parlait pas. Ceux qui était surpris ensemble, avaient deux avenirs possibles: La mort d'une manière si atroce que Thorin préféra ne pas y penser, ou alors l'exil, après s'être fait castrer. Sans anesthésie, la castration, et avec des tenailles chauffées à blanc.

Si jamais on remarquait l'intérêt trop ambigu de Thorin face à Battlehammer... Thorin et le magicien seraient en danger. Surtout Thorin. Battlehammer était un magicien qui n'appartenait pas au peuple nain, alors il risquait moins, si jamais il y avait quelque chose de son côté, ce dont le prince doutait fortement.

Quoi que... Il l'avait enlacé hier soir... Et l'avait remercié en partant ce matin... Est-ce que cela voulait dire que...?

Les bruits de la compagnie qui se réveillait interrompirent le fil de pensées de Thorin. Il secoua la tête, se leva et plia sa couchette, décidant de repenser à tout cela plus tard. Il avait une compagnie à gérer.

Il se dirigea vers eux, les salua et se dirigea vers Balin, qui avait fait le dernier tour de garde.

«Du nouveau cette nuit? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien, hormis que j'ai aperçu le magicien violet se diriger vers la rivière plus tôt dans la matinée. Il n'est toujours pas revenu, d'ailleurs. Répondit le vieillard avec un petit air fatigué.

-Nous partons dans vingt minutes. Si d'ici quinze minutes il n'est pas revenu, va le chercher. Tu tiendras le coup pour aujourd'hui?

-Voyons, Thorin, tu me connais! Ce n'est pas un peu de sommeil qui va me ralentir. Ria Balin en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-Je te fais confiance.» Dit simplement Thorin en s'éloignant.

Il venait de remarquer l'étrange manège de Kili. Celui-ci regardait partout en tournant la tête rapidement et semblait de plus en plus paniqué, comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose. Fili posa une main sur l'épaule de son jeune frère et lui demanda, l'air inquiet:

«Kili, ça va?

-Fili... C'est Thorin... Marmonna Kili assez fort pour que Fili et Thorin l'entendent.

-Je suis juste ici, Kili, mais je sens que ce n'est pas moi que tu cherches. Dit Thorin en s'immobilisant près de ses neveux.

-Tu cherches le magicien violet. Devina Fili.

-Il était censé m'entraîner ce matin très tôt... Mais il ne m'a pas réveillé... Et je ne le vois pas...

-Monsieur Battlehammer est à la rivière. Balin doit bientôt aller le chercher s'il ne revient pas. Il a dû oublier. Dit Thorin en acceptant sans un mot le bol de nourriture que lui tendit Bombur en guise de petit-déjeuner.

-La rivière... Je vais voir. Ça m'inquiète, Thorin, heu, Battlehammer n'est pas du genre à oublier quelque chose, ou à être en retard.» Déclara Kili en se levant.

Le jeune nain refusa le bol de nourriture et partit vers la rivière. Thorin le vit contourner un arbre, regarder en direction de l'eau, puis froncer des sourcils. Quelque chose clochait... Le prince se leva et commença à marcher vers Kili, quand celui-ci sembla réaliser quelque chose d'affreux et hurla:

«NOOOONNN!»

Et partit en courant vers la rivière. Thorin, Balin, Fili et Bilbo furent les plus rapides à le suivre, le reste de la compagnie étant trop surpris pour réagir. En contournant l'arbre, Thorin vit Kili entrer en catastrophe dans la rivière et empoigner quelque chose qu'il tira à la surface. La peau de couleur noire indiqua au prince qu'il s'agissait du magicien violet.

«Oh non...» Fit Fili avant de lui aussi se mettre à courir vers son frère pour l'aider.

Bilbo se précipita lui aussi vers la rivière, tandis que Balin observa autour d'eux.

«Aucun signe d'ennemi... Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Un malaise? À son âge?» Se questionna le vieillard.

Thorin ne dit rien. C'est dans un étrange ralenti qu'il vit Battlehammer être sorti de l'eau et posé par terre. Son visage était fermé, les yeux clos. Sa peau était plus pâle. Kili posa son oreille sur la poitrine du magicien, se raidit après quelque secondes, puis commença à retourner le magicien pour lui donner de grandes claques dans son dos. Mais rien. Thorin Battlehammer ne fit rien. Kili le remit sur le dos et commença un massage cardiaque en secouant négativement la tête. Derrière le prince, les autres membres de la compagnie étaient figés. Quelqu'un osa demander où était Gandalf... Dwalin leur apprit qu'il était parti au milieu de la nuit, apparemment pour une affaire urgente.

Mais Thorin n'écouta rien de tout cela. Il ne vit rien des tentatives désespérées de Kili pour ranimer le magicien violet. Il ne vit pas Fili l'entourer d'un bras et l'éloigner en le serrant contre lui. Il ne vit pas Bilbo secouer la tête avec le visage fermé, comme s'il ne croyait pas à tout cela.

Non, Thorin ne voyait rien d'autre que le visage doux du magicien figé dans une expression neutre.

_Valars tout puissant, ayez pitié... Qu'il ne meurt pas... Je vous en supplie... Pas lui._

* * *

><p>... Oui. Le chapitre finit ici. Oh, je sens que plein de gens veulent me tuer! Waaa, pas les pierres! Y'aura une suite, la fic ne finit pas ici, promis! J'imagine que certains d'entre vous trouvent peut-être le geste de Sabrina un tantinet... Exagéré. Certe, je n'ai jamais été violée et je ne connais personne dans cette situation, donc je ne peux connaitre le mode de pensée de ces filles et ces garçons à qui cela arrive après coup... Mais j'ai connu une grande période de dépression, et croyez-moi la sensation de solitude, et le goût de mourir sont très présents! Bref...<p>

Sinon, vous avez adorés la petite scène de réflexion de notre Thorin (le masculin) préféré? Assez complexes ses sentiments et ses pensées, n'est-ce pas? Pour le moment, il n'est pas encore obsédé par l'Arkenstone car selon mes propres interprétation du livre et des films, il ne commence à en devenir obsédé que lorsqu'ils sont dans la Forêt Noire (dans le film) et à Erebor (dans le livre) donc... pas tout de suite le Thorin avide et complètement obsédé par l'or. (un mini dragon quoi...)

Si vous avez des questions (sur à peu près n'importe quoi à propos de cette fiction) à poser, les trois personnages ci-dessous se feront une joie (Ahem :D) de vous répondre dans le prochain chapitre, et les réponses seront en fin de chapitre, comme tout le reste, dans une section à part, après les reviews.

**Thorin**

**Gandalf**

**Balin**

N'hésitez pas à commenter! :D Et à poser vos questions! Je précise encore, n'importe lesquelles, même les plus drôles!

Comme je l'ai dit, le petit test restera ouvert jusqu'à ce que la réponse apparaisse dans un chapitre, vers le 20e chapitre je crois bien, sauf si mes chapitres seront plus long, alors ça sera dans 4-5 chapitres.

Je laisse quand même la question, des fois que…

D'après vous, que signifie le titre, Le Joyau du Dragon? Et si possible, donnez une petite explication à votre raisonnement. Si vous avez un compte, vous pouvez m'envoyez votre rep par PM.

* * *

><p>RAR:<p>

Aliena Wyvern: Ah ah, contente que ça t'ai plu!

Anyliath: Ouais, désolée du retard, normalement pour ce chapitre et le suivant, je ne devrais pas être trop longue, mais tu sais avec les cours qui recommençaient, le boulot, et tout... C'était assez compliqué de trouver du temps pour écrire! Et puis ma petite bêta a eu un problème avec internet, c'est pas sa fauteuh! Le passage de Sabrina droguée est sortie de nulle part dans ma tête... C'était juste énorme de l'écrire!

EldaThren: Ah ah, Gandalf en dealer de la Terre du Milieu, oh mon dieu je n'y avais pas pensé! Je n'avais en tête que le comique de la réaction de Sabrina à des herbes fortes, mais je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué l'implication plus drôle de Gandalf... Héhé, merci pour la remarque! Promis, j'essayerai d'écrire plus vite!

Gayl: Yeah, you're back and re-back! Ah, désolée, je suis nulle en anglais ^^''' Vu que tu ne me connais pas encore beaucoup mon style d'écriture, sache que je fais toujours en sorte de faire, dans l'ordre: Dark, comique, dark, comique, etc. Quand cela fait deux-trois chapitres de suite que l'humour est là... Attends-toi à quelques chapitre bien Dark, sérieux et Angst, avec une touche de mélodramatique! Mais merci quand même pour ta critique, elle m'a fait plaisir, c'est signe que tu saisis bien l'atmosphère de mes chapitres! (Quoi que le chapitre 6 est plutôt évident en terme d'Angst...) Bref, merci de ton commentaire et à la prochaine!

LSNymeria: Salut à toi! je suis contente de savoir que ma fiction te fait rire, c'est signe qu'elle est aimée! Pour ta théorie, mon dieu tu es celle qui est la plus proche de la réponse! Mais il y a encore quelques petites erreurs, je ne te les nommerai pas puisque je donnerai la réponse du même coup, et je n'aime pas les spoils, ahah! Quand à la suite, la voici, j'espère que tu l'apprécira!

* * *

><p>Interview!<p>

RedChi-san: Bonsoir ou bon matin ou bonjour à tous, peu importe le moment de la journée (Ou de la nuit! *_*) que vous lisez ceci! Aujourd'hui, trois personnages entreront en scène, dont deux petits nouveau!

Thorin: ... Pourquoi suis-je encore ici?

RedChi-san: Que veux-tu mon cher, tu es populaire! ^^ Je crois même que ton existence à soudainement popularisé les nains de manière exponentiel!

Thorin: ...

Gandalf: Je vous remercie de l'invitation jeune fille, je dois dire que cet endroit m'intriguait...

RedChi-san: Oh, vous étiez au courant pour les interviews Gandalf?

Gandalf: Oh non, pas exactement... Mais je sens parfois mon esprit dévier et partir dans une aventure parfois étrange, parfois épique... Souvent de la main d'une personne comme vous, mademoiselle.

RedChi-san: Comme attendu du célèbre magicien, vous êtes conscient des fanfictions!

Gandalf: Ah, c'est comme ça que cela s'appelle!

RedChi-san: Notre dernier invité est Balin! Tenez, je vous ai assez épuiser dans ce chapitre et le précédent, reposez-vous dans ce fauteuil monsieur Balin!

Balin: Merci jeune demoiselle. Alors nous sommes ici pour quoi?

RedChi-san: En fait, je vous pose des questions, et vous y répondez le plus sincèrement possible, c'est aussi simple que cela.

Thorin: Pff.

Gandalf: Un problème Thorin?

Thorin: Cette créature ne précise pas que ces questions sont parfois étrange ou dérangeante.

RedChi-san: Waaa, méchant Thorin! Alors tu sera le premier! Question de Kanorshe: Que pense Thorin du rapprochement entre Kili et l'autre Thorin ?

Thorin: C'est à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose.

RedChi-san: Pouvez-vous préciser votre pensée?

Thorin: Battlehammer surveille mon neveux et lui inculque la discipline du même coup. Cependant, l'inverse peut aussi arriver, et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'un deuxième magicien farceur qui ne prend presque rien au sérieux!

Gandalf: Je prend tout au sérieux mon cher Thorin!

Thorin: Vous voulez qu'on reparle d'une certaine herbe donner au magicien violet?

Gandalf: ...

RedChi-san: Parlant de cela, la deuxième question vous est adressé Gandalf, encore une fois de Kanorshe! Cela dit: Gandalf savait-il vraiment l'effet que ses herbes auraient ou était-ce une sorte de "traitement expérimental" ?

Gandalf: Je dois dire pour ma défense que c'était la première fois qu'une personne réagissait ainsi à cette herbe, elle a beau être plus puissante, elle ne peut influencer à ce point le mental d'une personne.

RedChi-san: Donc c'était expérimental?

Gandalf: Disons plutôt un petit accident dont je ne suis que peu impliqué.

RedChi-san: Vendu! Balin, c'est à vou... Oh, il dors!

Balin: ZZZ

Thorin: ...

Gandalf: ...

RedChi-san: ... C'est une chance! *-* *Commence à fouiller la barbe et le manteau*

Thorin: Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

RedChi-san: Chhhht! Je cherche son truc!

Thorin: ...

Gandalf: ...

RedChi-san: ... Non pas ÇA! Le truc qui fait tenir sa barbe ainsi!

Thorin: Il l'avait déjà autrefois, à Erebor... Je dois dire que cela m'intrigue moi aussi.

Gandalf: J'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi...

RedChi-san: *Cherche encore, mais fini par abandonner* Je ne trouve rien... T.T

Balin: *Se réveille* Hein quoi, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Dwalin à encore remplit une couche?

RedChi-san: ... O.O

Thorin: O.O

Gandalf: O.O

RedChi-san: Dwalin...

Gandalf: Avec...

Thorin: Une couche?

Les trois restent silencieux, puis éclate tous de rire.

RedChi-san: J'ai la vision de Dwalin avec une couche et son marteau de guerre! Et qui... Qui attaque les gobelins! Vous croyez qu'il a un hochet aussi?

Thorin: Avec le bonnet, il ne faut pas oublier le bonnet.

Gandalf: Vous croyez qu'il faut le transporter avec un landeau portatif, et le poser sur notre ventre?

Et encore des rires... Oui, même Thorin!

Balin: ... Je parlais de quand il était petit...

RedChi-san: On s'en fou, c'est marrant! Ah oui, la question de Kanorshe... «Et que pense-t-il de Thorin Battlehammer ?»

Balin: C'est un homme très compétant, agréable à vivre, j'ai plaisir à l'avoir dans la compagnie, malgré certain... Déboire.

RedChi-san: Merci de ta réponse!

Balin: Pouvons-nous retourner dans ce que vous appeler... Une fanfiction? Je crois me rappeler une amie à besoin de nous...

Les rires se coupent.

RedChi-san: Ah ouais... Bon, alors à plus tard! *Les renvois d'un coup de plume magique... Puis à nouveau la vision de Dwalin avec sa couche... Et éclate à nouveau de rire en tournant dans son lit.*


	15. Chapter 15

Titre: Le Joyau du Dragon

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Bêta : Kanorshe

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maître de l'écriture fantastique : J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime, Baar et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumé: Troquer une vie pourrie par des patrons racistes et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise pour les hommes (et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nains, mâles, limite suicidaires avec un chef des plus sadiques! (toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerné de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je ne suis pas la première à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les autres fictions (que j'ai lues et beaucoup appréciées) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer de faire dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

Note 2: Le récit concernant Frerin est totalement inventé par moi-même, bien qu'aidée de fragments de textes que j'ai trouver dans des sites internets, ou les contes et légendes inachevés...

* * *

><p>Une deuxième renaissance et le second récit de Balin. Le secret commence à être découvert?<p>

* * *

><p>J'ai sommeil. Mais pourtant, je crois que je dors... J'ai les yeux fermés... Et j'ai l'impression de flotter. C'est drôle... Ou pas?<p>

Il y a des murmures autour de moi... On chuchote que je suis étrange... Noire... Une black... Une nègre... Une salope... La pute du monstre...

Le monstre... Je sens ses griffes de métal transpercer ma chair aussi facilement que du beurre, et trancher ma peau. Je hurle. Mais je n'entends pas ma voix. Je me débats. Mais je ne sens pas mes membres bouger. Je pleure, mais je ne sens pas d'eau sur mon visage... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Je garde mes yeux fermés. Les murmures se taisent brusquement. Un chant commence, lointain, presque chuchoté. Je m'immobilise, et tends l'oreille. Je reconnais cette mélodie... Cette berceuse... Cette voix...

Maman...

«Kaze wa tamashii wo sarai,  
>Hito wa kokoro wo ubau<br>Daichi yo... Amekaze yo... Ten yo... Hikari yo...  
>Koko ni subete wo todomete<br>Koko ni subete wo todome  
>Koko de ikite»<p>

Je souris. Elle nous la chantait presque tous les soirs, cette petite berceuse. Maman chantait japonais, car elle aimait cette langue, et elle nous a appris à l'aimer, moi et Maxime. C'était notre berceuse à toutes les trois... Maman... Maxime... Moi... J'ouvre la bouche, et de ma plus douce voix possible, je la chante en français...

«Le vent emporte au loin nos âmes,  
>Les hommes volent nos cœurs.<br>Ô Terre... Ô Vent et Pluie, Ô Cieux... Ô Lumière...  
>Protégez tout dans vos étreintes<br>Protégez tout dans vos étreintes  
>Pour vivre ici.»<p>

La mélodie de maman est assez représentative de ma situation, maintenant que je m'en rappelle correctement. Mon âme s'est envolée, loin, très loin de mon ancien chez moi, et maintenant je prie qu'on me protège pour vivre... Je prie... Pour... Quoi? Pour... Qui? Qu'est-ce que... Je prie? Est-ce vraiment ma protection? Ou... Celle d'un autre...? Maxime? Qui?

«Qui veux-tu protéger?»

Qui est là? Que voulez-vous dire par là? Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela? Répondez!

«Tu veux protéger quelqu'un en particulier... Petite humaine.»

Évidement! C'est sur... sur mon contrat! Je dois protéger... Je dois protéger...

«Qui?»

... Thorin... Je dois protéger... Thorin... Thorin Oakenshield... Et ses neveux... Et Dwalin... Mais surtout... Thorin... Je ne dois pas... Le quitter... Le laisser... Le trahir... Jamais... C'est... Interdit...

«En effet, petite femelle. Cela t'est maintenant interdit de le quitter ou de le trahir. Ton sang et ton âme ont choisi. Ils l'ont choisi.  
>Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour toi de le quitter.»<p>

Que... Que voulez-vous dire? Pourquoi le quitterais-je? J'ai donné ma parole, j'ai signé le contrat! Je l'ai choisi! J'ai juré ma loyauté à Thorin Oakenshield! Je ne le quitterai jamais!

«Pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fait, petite femme.»

Non... Vous mentez! Je n'ai pas... C'est... C'était une erreur... Je...

«Écoute attentivement, Sabrina, fille d'Ellenwa, Mîrenamlug, Joyau du Dragon. Vareï a parlé en ton nom auprès des Valars et ils ont accepté de te redonner une deuxième chance. Cependant, il y aura une punition et une conséquence pour ton geste.»

... Je les accepte.

«Tu n'as de toute manière aucun choix, Joyau du Dragon.»

Je ne dis rien. Un tiraillement dans ma gorge me fit comprendre que ma punition commençait... Maintenant.

Avec une vision. La douleur enflamme mon corps au complet, est-ce que cela veut dire... que cette vision sera entière?

_./-'*'-\._

**«Je n'ai plus le droit de te demander cela, Sabrina. Pas après... **

**-Mon enfermement?»**

**Thorin, vêtu de vêtements simples et d'un court manteau de cuir brun, se tenait devant Sabrina, en version féminine car elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une tunique courte et son habituel pantalon noir. Ses bandages avaient visiblement été retirés, au vu du renflement de la tunique au niveau de sa poitrine. Aucun des deux ne portaient leurs armes. **

**Le nain baissa la tête quand la jeune humaine finit sa phrase. Il avait honte de son comportement, maintenant qu'il s'était réveillé. Sa cruauté envers les membres de sa compagnie... Envers Bilbo... Et surtout envers Sabrina. **

**«Oui, répondit-il. Je n'ai... Plus aucun droit envers toi. Pas après cela. Tu es libre.**

**-Thorin... Commença Sabrina. **

**-Non. La coupa-t-il. Le contrat n'est plus valide pour toi. J'ai manqué à ma parole, tu peux donc partir.» **

**Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux. Thorin venait tout juste de laisser sa complète liberté à Sabrina. Elle pouvait désormais partir, sans un regard en arrière, rejoindre sa sœur Maxime et elles pourraient disparaître et vivre leur vie loin, très loin d'ici. La jeune magicienne pouvait enfin vivre sa propre vie en Arda, sans obligations. **

**En apparence. **

**Sabrina s'avança doucement jusqu'à son ancien chef et caressa du bout des doigts sa joue. Thorin tressaillit sous le contact, mais ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de cette marque d'affection si typiquement féminine. Et dire qu'il avait réellement cru que Sabrina était un homme... Oh, comme il s'était trompé! Sabrina eut un triste sourire. **

**«Seras-tu seulement capable de te passer de moi si je pars, Thorin Oakenshield?» Demanda-t-elle. **

**Thorin se rappela toutes les fois où ce petit brin de femme l'avait sorti du pétrin, avec l'aide de Bilbo Baggins certes, mais elle l'avait fait. Et Bilbo était son ami. Quand à elle... **

**«Autant que toi, tu peux te passer de mon aide.» Sourit presque douloureusement Thorin. **

**En apparence seulement, ils pouvaient enfin se séparer. La vérité était qu'ils en étaient incapables. L'un comme l'autre. **

**Par la fenêtre derrière eux, la clameur assourdissante de la bataille des cinq armées donnait l'impression à Sabrina que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle et Thorin pouvaient être aussi proches. **

**Sabrina ferma les yeux. La scène s'assombrit.**

_Sabrina ouvrit les yeux. La scène s'éclaircit._

_Thorin était allongé sur la glace et Sabrina agenouillée à côté de lui. Elle le prit plus ou moins contre elle, glissant ses jambes sous sa tête pour qu'il soit réchauffé par son corps. Sa tête était dans ses bras... Et son expression, malgré son visage gelé et couvert de sang, était apaisée et sereine. Il souriait sincèrement, contrairement à Sabrina qui pleurait à chaudes larmes bien qu'elle tentait elle aussi de sourire._

_«C'est fini... Définitivement terminé... Répétait le prince déchu. _

_-Chut... Ne parle pas, je vais te soigner... Puis on retournera à Erebor... Fit la jeune femme en posant une main sur la poitrine de l'homme. _

_-Il est mort... Nous sommes enfin vengés... Tes souffrances... Ma vengeance... Tout est fini, enfin... Sabrina...» _

_La magicienne tentait désespérément d'arrêter l'écroulement de sang avec sa magie si imprévisible, mais rien à faire... Sans formule de soin, sa magie ne pouvait rien faire. _

_Une main tremblante se posa alors sur sa joue. Elle leva son regard, le plongea dans cet océan glacé qu'elle connaissait si bien et pourtant ne reconnut pas le regard de Thorin. Il dégageait maintenant une chaleur sincère, une lueur douce et une paix intérieure qui fascina aussitôt la magicienne. Cette paix se communiquait peu à peu à elle, jusqu'à finalement la calmer. Elle inspira pour essayer de contrôler ses larmes, et posa sa main sur celle de Thorin sur sa joue. _

_«... Avec toi...» Chuchota faiblement Thorin. _

_Sabrina, pour l'aider, se pencha vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leur front se frôlent. _

_«Devenir Roi sous la montagne... Avec toi à mes côtés... Était mon nouveau but...» Révéla le nain. _

_Sabrina sentit son cœur rater un battement sous le choc. Avant de repartir, plus rapide que jamais. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé, le soir de leur première nuit ensemble... Ces mots qu'il lui avait murmurer juste avant de s'endormir... «Je deviendrai Roi sous la montagne... Et ferai de toi ma reine...» Puis, à travers ses larmes, elle sourit. Sincèrement. Pour la première fois depuis des mois. _

_«Tu aurais été ma reine... On aurait voyagé partout où tu aurais voulu aller... Tu aurais élevé Kili et Fili comme tes propres fils... Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons le nôtre... Un petit morceau de toi et moi... Nous serions allés rendre visite à Bilbo, dans sa Comté... Nous aurions vieilli ensemble, pour ensuite quitter ce monde côte à côte... Tu m'as toujours fasciné... En tant que Battlehammer... En tant que Sabrina... Tsâlubh minn... Tûm-kulubhaz... Kha ye kadum-zâre, khêred sirîm...»_

_Sabrina pouvait presque voir les scènes que décrivait Thorin... Elle souriait et pleurait en même temps, car c'était la première fois que cet homme lui ouvrait ainsi son cœur... Et toutes ces choses qu'il racontait... Elle aussi..._

_«Moi aussi... Moi aussi tu m'as toujours fascinée... Je veux être ta reine...» _

_Elle ne pouvait le dire en khuzdul, car son accent était des plus affreux, mais elle avait été celle qui lui avait déjà dit ces mots qu'il lui chuchotait. Elle avait voulu trouver un moyen de dire sincèrement à Thorin ses sentiments, autres qu'un simple "Je t'aime" tellement fade comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait... Balin lui avait révélé l'existence du chat d'Orphar, et lui avait patiemment enseigné les mots. _

_La respiration de Thorin ralentissait... Mais il sourit à son tour quand elle lui avoua qu'elle désirait être sa reine. Sabrina cueillit son dernier souffle dans un baiser symbolique, lui signifiant qu'elle était vraiment sa reine. L'espace d'un instant durant son vivant... Et à jamais dans la mort. _

_Sabrina perdit son sourire, leva la tête et croisa un regard de glace. _

_«POURQUOI M'AS-TU TRAHI!»_

_Elle ferme les yeux et hurle à son tour. La scène s'assombrit. _

Sabrina ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. La scène resta dans le noir. Elle était maintenant seule, uniquement vêtue d'une tunique et d'un pantalon aussi foncés que sa peau. Elle se remit sur pieds, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues et elle regarda partout autour d'elle. Un grondement surgit des ténèbres, pétrifiant Sabrina de peur. Elle recula d'un pas, et entendit des milliers de petits cliquetis, comme si elle marchait sur...

Elle baissa le regard.

De l'or. Des milliers de pièces d'or. En reculant, elle en avait fait tomber plein, car elle se tenait au sommet d'une haute pile d'or. Le grondement reprit. Un souffle brûlant passa sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna lentement. Leva la tête.

Et hurla.

Le dragon la regardait, une lueur de meurtre dans les yeux.

«Il ne mérite pas ta protection... Tu ne mérites pas son désir... Joyau du dragon... Tu n'es pas à lui! Tu n'es à personne! Tu n'es personne!»

La gueule s'ouvrit, et un torrent de flammes brûlèrent Sabrina, qui continuait de hurler.

Hurler...

_Hurler..._

**Hurler...**

_./-'*'-\._

Je hurle. Je crie. Je me débats. On tente de me retenir, mais je n'hésite pas à user de ma force surhumaine pour les faire dégager. On criait. On hurlait. On me maintenait. Je pleure. Je supplie. Je demande qu'on me lâche. On m'écoute. On s'éloigne. Je respire rapidement et secoue la tête. Mes yeux ne sont pas bandés, comme autrefois, mais je ne les ouvre pas. Je ne veux pas LE voir! Je recule rapidement quand j'entends quelqu'un qui s'approche. Mon dos se heurte à quelque chose de dur. Plus aucune issue. Une voix. Familière. Rassurante. Je connais cet homme...

«Tout doux mon gars... C'est moi, Balin. Je ne vous veux aucun mal... Nous sommes seuls... Ouvrez les yeux.»

Je respire rapidement, mais arrête de hurler... Balin... C'est juste Balin... J'ouvre les yeux lentement, et vois l'homme juste devant moi, avec un sourire rassurant. Je n'essayai même pas de lui répondre avec un autre sourire. J'aurais peut-être fait uniquement une grimace effrayante... Balin s'assit à côté de moi, et resta un moment silencieux. Je m'accroupis en boule à côté de lui et plongeai mon visage entre mes jambes relevées vers moi. Je sentis alors une main douce passer dans mes cheveux.

«Vous savez, j'ai énormément voyagé durant les siècles de ma vie. Commença Balin. J'ai visité la grande cité blanche du Gondor... J'ai marché dans les plaines du Rohan... Admiré les bois sacrés de la Lorien... Mais jamais, je n'ai connu une personne aussi courageuse que vous.

-... J'ai tenté de me tuer et je me suis laissé abuser par un monstre... J'ai laissé mon meilleur ami mourir dans mes bras, et ma petite sœur m'a oublié... En quoi suis-je courageux? Demandai-je.

-... Vous êtes la première femme que je rencontre qui sache aussi bien se battre.» Révéla Balin.

Je sursautai et levai la tête vers le vieil homme. Aucune trace de malice ou de pitié sur son visage. Juste... De la compréhension.

«Vous êtes aussi la première que je vois aussi bien cacher ses souffrances, et trouver le temps de veiller sur un prince déchu tout en enseignant à un autre prince à se battre ainsi qu'à être discipliné... Je ressens beaucoup de respect en vous regardant, madame. N'en doutez jamais.

-Du respect... J'ai l'impression de vous salir par extension... Fis-je.

-Vous ne me salissez en rien, puisque vous n'êtes pas sale. Mademoiselle, prenez-le comme un compliment, mais vous êtes une femme d'une exquise et exotique beauté, que nous les nains savons apprécier.

-Vous parlez de ma peau de démon, de ma petite taille ou de mon physique de mec? Ironisai-je.

-Je parle de votre teint de peau unique en son genre, et encore plus précieux. Je parle d'une taille parfaite aux yeux de tous les nains. Je parle d'un physique indéniablement androgyne, comme je l'ai déjà dit, très exotique. Les femmes naines ont des barbes comme les hommes, le saviez-vous?

-Vraiment? Je m'étonnai. Des femmes à barbe! Mais comment distinguez-vous les hommes des femmes?

-Quand nous sommes chanceux, par les vêtements de ces dames... Sinon, par la finesse de leurs mains. Leurs traits plus délicats que les nôtres. Leurs manières de parler, de marcher... Exposa Balin.

-... C'est comme cela que vous avez deviné, n'est-ce pas? Compris-je.

-Pour votre véritable identité? En effet...

-Depuis combien de temps l'avez-vous réalisé?

-... Ne le prenez pas mal, mais depuis la soirée chez monsieur Baggins.» Fit-il.

Je sursautai. Alors depuis le tout début... Balin avait su pour ma véritable identité! Que j'étais une femme! Mais jamais il n'a fait allusion à mon secret... Attendez, si Balin l'a deviné... Oh non! Combien d'autres nains le savent?

«Balin, êtes-vous le seul à avoir compris? Demandai-je brusquement.

-Je sais que Gandalf a de sérieux soupçons, et qu'inconsciemment, Thorin le sait déjà... Bien que pour une raison que j'ignore, il se voile la face. Sinon, seul mon frère l'a également deviné.

-Votre frère... DWALIN? !»

Le choc! Dwalin le sait! Je suis tellement dans la mouise jusqu'au cou!

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère, ni moi ni mon frère ne trahirons votre secret. Sourit Balin.

-Disons que j'ai encore plus honte maintenant... Soupirai-je. Je suis un si mauvais comédien?»

J'employais encore le masculin, plus par instinct que j'ai moi-même aiguisé que par comédie.

«Ah ah, mais non! Il ne faut pas le prendre comme cela, ma chère! Dwalin l'a deviné seulement quand vous avez ingéré les herbes du magicien. Vous avez inconsciemment abandonné votre rôle masculin durant quelques secondes, cela a été suffisant pour mon frère.

-Oh... Heu, attendez une minute, vous dites que Dwalin a tout deviné quand j'étais droguée, mais que Thorin n'a rien capté du tout alors que j'étais carrément collée à lui?

-Dit ainsi c'est assez étrange, en effet. Réalisa Balin.

-Je ne pourrai pas dire mieux.» Soupirai-je.

Alors c'était comme ça... Mon secret n'en était presque plus un, la plupart des membres de la compagnie savaient maintenant... Kili, Balin, Dwalin, peut-être Gandalf et Thorin sans vraiment le réaliser... À quoi cela m'a-t-il servit d'ainsi me cacher de tous, si c'est pour perdre mon déguisement en quelques semaines à peine?

«Vous savez, Thorin n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Dit soudainement Balin.

-... Je vous demande pardon?

-Il n'a pas toujours été aussi sombre et amer que le Thorin que vous connaissez.

-Oui, je sais... L'orque pâle de la Moria... Dis-je.

-Oh, mais il y a bien plus que cela derrière cette bataille. Me révéla Balin.

-... Plus? Hésitai-je.

-Pire, disons-nous.» Rectifia Balin.

Je n'osai demander de quoi il parlait. Alors cette fameuse bataille pour reconquérir la Moria avait eu davantage de conséquences que ce que je croyais? Balin se rassit correctement à côté de moi, et commença son second récit.

«Thorin a, comme vous le savez, une petite sœur, Dis, qui est la mère de Kili et Fili. Cependant, il avait également un petit frère, Frerin. Il était le portrait craché de Fili, une crinière blonde, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres à chaque instant... Mais il était beaucoup plus doux que Thorin... En fait, beaucoup de nains ont longtemps cru que Frerin était en fait une naine, qui n'avait juste pas beaucoup de formes et les mains larges. Thorin et Frerin étaient inséparable... L'un était un petit guerrier en herbe, courant partout dans Erebor, armé d'une épée de bois et combattant des orques imaginaires... L'autre était toujours plongé dans un livre, et écrivait les plus beaux poèmes que j'ai jamais lu... J'étais leur précepteur à tous les deux, et je les considérais presque comme mes fils... Lorsque le dragon a attaqué, Frerin était avec Dis, et avait aidé les femmes à sortir d'Erebor... Mais lorsque le Roi sous la Montagne décida d'aller reconquérir la Moria... Il ordonna que tous les hommes et jeunes garçons en âge de se battre rejoignent les rangs... Dont Frerin. Même s'il ne savait que très peu se défendre. Thorin et lui se sont fait la promesse de ne pas se quitter une seule seconde durant la bataille.»

Il se tut un instant. Je compris aussitôt la fin de son récit. Oh non...

Un tiraillement atroce dans ma gorge me fit sursauter. Et une vision m'obscurcit le regard.

_./-'*'-\._

Un déplacement rapide.

Un souffle inégal, une terreur presque palpable.

Un regard calme. Bleu glace, mais tendre.

Je me tiens devant un nain blond.

«Qui es-tu?»

Je ne réponds pas. Ce ne peut pas être à moi qu'il parle...

Des larmes coulent des yeux glacier tendre.

«Es-tu un ange? Ta peau est noire...»

Il me voit. Il me parle. Pourquoi?

Le nain se lève, s'approche de moi et lève une main.

Un contact doux.

Un regard rempli de fascination.

«Vous êtes belle...»

Je souris un peu. Je ne réponds pas.

Il ne me "voit" pas...

Son corps est resté derrière lui.

Il est devenu un esprit.

Il pleure encore, mais ne s'en rend pas compte.

«Vous veillerez sur mon frère, ange?»

Ton frère. Tu es Frerin. Il est Thorin. Oui. Oui je veillerai sur lui.

«Il voudra un jour reprendre notre foyer...»

Je sais. Je sais. Je les suis. Je suis avec lui. Avec eux. Je sais.

«J'ai peur pour lui... Qu'il devienne comme grand-père.»

Veux-tu que je te fasse une promesse?

«Laquelle?»

Je l'en protégerai.

«C'est vrai?»

Oui.

«Tu resteras avec lui?»

Je veillerai sur lui... Comme un dragon sur son trésor.

«Merci.»

Bonne nuit, Frerin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror.

«Bonne nuit, ange.»

Je ne suis pas un ange. Je suis... Je suis... Je suis le d/

_./-'*'-\._

* * *

><p>Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé les visions complètes de Sabrina? Assez... révélatrices, n'est-ce pas? La réponse à la fameuse question sur le pourquoi du titre s'approche! Vos avis? Pourquoi le Joyau du Dragon? Nya ah ah, Balin savait donc tout depuis le début! Ouh, le petit cachottier!<p>

Sinon, vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, malin comme vous êtes, mais je n'ai rien écrit sur Thorin dans ce chapitre! Et oui, vous saurez tout sur sa réaction quand au suicide et à la résurrection de Sabrina... dans le prochain chapitre, mouahahaha! Vi, je suis méchanteuh! Et je l'assume!

Un chapitre avec non pas une... pas deux... mais quatre visions! Deux partielles, et deux complètes! Vous en avez de la chance les gars! Je suis si généreuse avec vous, ahah! 'fin bref. J'ai galéré comme c'est pas possible pour écrire le second récit de Balin... (au passage, j'en ai prévu quatre en tout... Pour le moment! Niark niark niark!) Faut dire que les films et le livre ne disent ABSOLUMENT rien sur Frerin! J'ai dû chercher loin les informations sur ce personnage à qui je donne beaucoup d'importance ici! Et oui, Frerin, une fois mort, a discuté avec une Sabrina en mode vision! Mais comment est-ce possible, me demandez-vous!

Réponse: On m'a jamais dit que c'était impossible, alors je l'ai écrit! Ah ah!

Sinon, j'ai donné un p*tain de gros indice dans ce chapitre... La vérité complète est carrément compliquée à trouver, mais je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous ont saisi une bonne partie du principe du Joyau du Dragon! Bon, j'arrête ici mon bla bla et attends vos commentaires avec plaisir!

Sinon... Au prochain chapitre, retour dans le film! Je trouve qu'on a assez traîné comme ça, vous ne trouvez pas? Le troisième et dernier film est sorti au cinéma et je l'ai vu, d'ailleurs ceux qui l'ont également vu ont reconnu une des scènes dans les visions de Sabrina... Dites-moi, pour ceux qui comprennent... Comment avez-vous trouvez le MUR DES NAAAAAIIIIINNNNSSSS! Je parle évidement de la scène où l'armée des nains (Celles des monts de fer) forment avec leurs bouclier un mur devant l'armée des orques courant vers eux... Awww, j'ai adoré cette scène, j'ai carrément hurlé dans la salle mon bonheur d'enfin voir un truc de malade avec eux! (Plus qu'un gros plan sexy de Thorin, mais ça c'est autre chose, ah ah...) À partir de maintenant, je devrais suivre le film, avec l'ajout d'une ou deux scènes de mon cru, mais sinon c'est fini les chapitres complets "hors série". Content ou pas?

Peu importe, à la prochaine tout le monde!

Ah oui, une dernière précision! La berceuse de Sabrina et Maxime! Je ne vais pas vous demander de la trouver par vous-même, je vais être gentille et directement vous donner le titre et l'origine d'où je l'ai prise...

Il s'agit de Kaze no Requiem, une chanson que l'ont entend dans le manga Shonen-ai, No6. Une magnifique berceuse, et lorsque j'écoute le duo Nezumi et Safu, je me plais à imaginer que c'est Sabrina et Maxime (Sabrina avec sa voix "d'homme") qui chantent. Bien que Maxime ait une voix plus "adulte" que Safu... Écoutez-là et relisez le chapitre, cela donne une sorte d'atmosphère absolument magique!

Si vous avez des questions (sur à peu près n'importe quoi à propos de cette fiction) à poser, les trois personnages ci-dessous se feront une joie (Ahem :D) de vous répondre dans le prochain chapitre, et les réponses seront en fin de chapitre, comme tout le reste, dans une section à part, après les reviews.

Thorin

Sabrina

Balin

N'hésitez pas à commenter! :D Et à poser vos questions! Je précise encore, n'importe lesquelles, même les plus drôles!

Comme je l'ai dit, le petit test restera ouvert jusqu'à ce que la réponse apparaisse dans un chapitre, vers le 20e chapitre je crois bien, sauf si mes chapitres seront plus long, alors ça sera dans 4-5 chapitres.

Je laisse quand même la question, des fois que…

D'après vous, que signifie le titre, Le Joyau du Dragon? Et si possible, donnez une petite explication à votre raisonnement. Si vous avez un compte, vous pouvez m'envoyez votre rep par PM.

* * *

><p>RAR:<p>

Noooo Aime: Merci de ton commentaire chère fan. J'imagine que la plupart de tes questions ont trouvé une réponse dans ce chapitre! Peu à peu, la compagnie va découvrir le secret de Sabrina, et pour le moment tout va plutôt bien en fait! Je te revois dans un coms pour le prochain chapitre j'espère!

Anyliath: En effet, je pense que personne ne peut entièrement se mettre à la place de Sabrina dans une telle situation. Contente que tu ne m'en veuilles pas trop, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'aura plus! Et à la prochaine!

Gayl: Personnellement, j'adore écrire autant du comique, du romantisme que du dark, je n'ai pas de préférence. Alors je me fie à celle du lecteur, car c'est quand même pour vous que j'écris, en premier lieu, après c'est pour moi. Tu me dis que tu aimes bien le dark, et bien je t'annonce officiellement... Que le plus gros "dark" de la série n'est pas encore passé! À la prochaine!

LSNymeria: Excuse-moi pour ça, mais tu parles du chapitre que tu as trouvé court, ou de la réflexion de Thorin? Dans le premier cas, je m'en excuse, mais je ne voulais pas tout de suite aller avec la suite du "choc" de Thorin quand il réalise que Sabrina s'est vraiment suicidée. Je pense en faire une sorte de parallèle complet, entre le choc "elle est morte" et l'autre "elle est revenue". Tout ça sera dans le prochain chapitre, qui risque d'être l'un des plus longs de cette fic! À la prochaine!

* * *

><p>Interview!<p>

RedChi-san: *Seule* Bah en fait... Pas d'interview... J'ai pas eu de questions alors... J'suis toute seule! *Part en pleure dans un coin*

Les personnages de la fiction: ... *La regarde, blasé*

RedChi-san: Des commentaires, s'il vous plait! T.T Et surtout... Posez vos questions, si vous en avez! Ou même si vous n'en avez pas! C'est pas grave, tant que j'ai des questions!


End file.
